Apocalyptic Revelation: Lilim Saga
by silvercloudmax
Summary: Ch. 18 conclusions Okay, I don't really have time anymore to try and complete this story, so a summary is placed in to show how the story ends. There might be a bit of foreshadowing at the end.
1. Reminescence

**Character Introductions**  
  
Okay, this is my first time doing a fanfic on this board. I like to display a character section of my fics to give people the idea of who or what will be in the stories. Okay, enough yakking, here we go with the characters.  
  
**Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura**  
Deck Theme: Occult  
What's more to say about him?  
  
**Ayana Meijin**  
Deck Theme: Yin-Yang  
Ayana is a shy girl of 17 whose trying to make a living in life. So many people are afraid of her because she has the ability to read people's minds by touching their foreheads. She got attached to Duel Monsters when she saw Bakura with a deck of the cards. She learned fast and wants to duel side-by-side with him. Why? No one knows. Read to find out.  
  
**Toorima**  
Deck Theme: Constant Life Point Regeneration  
Toorima is a young man of 18 and the jealous, overprotective friend of Ayana. He doesn't like Bakura and tries to keep Ayana away from him. No matter how hard he tries, no one will listen, not even Ayana.  
  
**Bimusouka "Bi" Senritsu**  
Deck Theme: Angels  
Bi is the popular girl of Ayana's school who constantly mocks Ayana about her Duel Monster craze. Secretly, Bi likes the card game as well and she has a crush on Bakura. She is indeed the perfect rival for Ayana to try to win the "heart" of Bakura.  
  
Okay, those are the basic main characters of the story, more to come along the way. On with the story now.  
  
**Chapter One: Reminescence**  
  
"Hey, Ayana, wake up!" called a young man's voice. Ayana opened her yellow eyes and moved her purple hair from her face. She had fallen asleep on the bus again. This was the fourth time it's happened. She hasn't been able to sleep well because of constant school work and preparing for the tournaments. Ayana looked around and saw a young man that stood at least 5'11". The young man had short blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
"_Shimatta_, Toorima, did I fall asleep again?" she asked the man.  
  
"Well, actually..... What's the nice way to put it?" Toorima asked.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, how long has the bus driver been holding up?"  
  
"About two minutes."  
  
Ayana moaned in embarrassment and grabbed her black bookbag. She and Toorima got off the bus as quickly as they could. They were right outside of what looked like an abandoned grocery store. The two entered the building with no fear at all. Once they were inside, the surroundings were different. There were many people dueling each other using a new system created by Kaiba Corp. A new virtual reality where people would literally hook themselves up to virtual reality chairs and battle other people in the virtual world. That's when she saw _him_. The apple of her eye and the bruise on Toorima's grapefruit...... Bakura Ryou. He had just got done defeating another duelist.  
  
"You did well this time, Toriyama. Keep trying. You'll achieve your goal of being a good duelist." he said, stroking his white hair back.  
  
Ayana blushed like a schoolgirl seeing the man of her dreams. In fact, that's who she dreams of whenever she falls asleep on the bus. Toorima saw the look in Ayana's eyes and he didn't like it.  
  
"Thanks, Ryou-san." said a little girl with short black pigtails, skipping away.  
  
Toorima tapped Ayana on the shoulder. Ayana blinked a bit as though she was in a trance. She looked at Toorima.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"You're daydreaming again, Ayana, and I know of who." Toorima snapped.  
  
"What's your point?" Ayana snapped back.  
  
"You shouldn't be daydreaming about Bakura Ryou! Don't you know that it was because of him that we all almost died five years ago!?"  
  
Ayana hadn't forgotten about it. Five years was the worse time in history. Bakura was still possessed by his evil spirit though the items were gone. He had murdered Yugi Motou in cold blood and forced Joey Wheeler into a coma. But what he did after that was much worse. He had aligned himself with a devil. A female devil by the name of Lilith. Lilith promised Bakura infinite power if he set her free by destroying a crystal called the Hikarizuishou. To make matters worse, Tea Gardner helped him set Lilith free.  
  
Lilith, when she was free, used an item called the Orb of Eternity that could give Bakura "infinite power." In reality, the orb meant death. Cruel, painful, gruesome death. Before she could use it on Bakura, Tea told Lilith to take her instead. The orb had consumed Tea's soul and her body was reduced to ashes. This happened around the world. Lilith used her orb to grant anyone "infinite power" if they desired it. Bakura had to use the power of the shadows to imprison Lilith once again, but this time in a crystal called the Yamizuishou. Because of Bakura's foolishness, half the world died.  
  
Why would Ayana fall for a man that caused half the world to die? She looked back at Toorima.  
  
"Listen here, _ketsuana_, I don't care what people say about him. He's paid his debts to society. He's trying to make up for what he did five years ago." Ayana snapped.  
  
"Don't snap at me, _ikeike_! I'm doing my best to make sure you don't do something stupid like team up with that _hiretsukan_ and try to kill us off again. It's bad enough I had to witness my sister burn up in front of me!" Toorima yelled.  
  
Everyone was looking at Toorima and Ayana, including Bakura. He was starting to feel completely terrible listening to their bickering. He knew what they were talking about. He wasn't paying attention to anything else they said, until Ayana's shriek of anger filled the room.  
  
"_Kutabare_!"  
  
Ayana stormed away from Toorima. Toorima gave her an inverted peace sign behind her back. Unfortunately, no one in the building knew what it meant (unless you're from Europe). Ayana stepped onto a Kaiba Corp. VR chair and pushed a few button on the arm. A slot ejected from the side. This was where Ayana had to put her deck. She reached into her bookbag and pulled out a black deck box. She put the deck in the chair and closed it. A helmet slowly descended over Ayana's head and everything went black.  
  
The transporation of the VR world didn't feel painful at all. It felt like going down a water slide at a water park. The movement were the waves of cybernetic technology working its "magic." Poor Seto Kaiba, though, he hadn't been the same since Lilith claimed Mokuba in front of his eyes. This was his last invention before he went criminally insane. He was locked up in a place called Monogurui, a place for the psychotic and the criminally ill.  
  
Ayana didn't want to think about it. The fires of death consumed her entire family. They were all greedy for power and they opened their hearts to Lilith. Maybe dueling someone would get her mind off of this crap. She hated reminescencing about the past. Finally, a blinding white light filled her vision. As it cleared, she was standing in an exact replica of the Pantheon, an old landscape of Ancient Greece. She would usually go here to find people to duel.  
  
In this world, the duel disk were golden versions of Kaiba's duel disk. This time the Life Point meter went to 8000 instead of 4000. Those rules were boring, Ayana thought. She started to walk around the old building, hoping to find someone to duel. It seemed everyone that chose to enter the Pantheon were already booked. She decided to watch at least one duel. It was between a pink haired girl facing off against a brown haired man who looked like Joey.  
  
Boring, Ayana thought. She walked back toward the Pantheon, but stopped when a pink rose streaked past her face. A young man chuckled a bit. Ayana slowly turned around and saw a young woman with short blond hair, blue eyes, and red lips. She was wearing a pink blouse and black hot pants. Her boots were black knee highs.  
  
"Um, can I help you, miss?" Ayana asked.  
  
The woman winked and grinned, revealing she had blue eye shadow on.  
  
"_Vous pourriez dire cela, mon ami._" the woman replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ayana blinked.  
  
"Oh, forgive me, mon ami, I didn't speak to startle you like zat. Non, not at all. Non, non, non, non."  
  
Ayana moved away from the girl as she moved closer toward her.  
  
"Listen, I don't have any money if that's what you're getting at. And I like guys."  
  
"Excusez-moi?!" the woman snapped. "I am no putain!"  
  
"I don't understand any word you're saying, miss. Could you please speak our language?"  
  
"Fine, if I have to."  
  
Ayana stopped moving away.  
  
"Who are you? I've never seen you here before."  
  
"Moi? Ze name's Jolie, Jolie Mathis. Et vous?"  
  
"Oh...... I'm Ayana...... Ayana Meijin......"  
  
Jolie giggled with delight and clapped her hands.  
  
"Goodie! You told me your name! That makes us friends of sorts, faites-vous pour ne pas convenir?"  
  
"I guess........." Ayana muttered.  
  
"Wonderful. Now, when shall we begin our duel?" asked Jolie.  
  
"I was thinking maybe now if you're interested."  
  
"Oh, darling, I'm always interested. You're talking to Jolie Mathis, pour pleurer dehors fort, French Duel Monsters champion."  
  
Jolie adjusted her golden duel disk and grinned at Ayana. Ayana did the exact same thing. It would be embarrassing if her duel disk were to slip off during the duel.  
  
"Whenever you're ready, mon ami." Jolie said, with a seductive look in her eye.  
  
"I'm ready." Ayana said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next time:  
  
**Toorima:** Ayana and Jolie duel against each other, but Jolie somehow knows every move that Ayana makes before she can even make it. Plus, what's the deal with that creepy Spell Card that Jolie is using? For some strange reason, it keeps empowering her best monster whenever there's a monster in the graveyard. Well, I don't know what the heck is going on, but I'm sure we'll get some answers soon on the next episode of "Apocalyptic Revelation - Visions".  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, what you think? Not too bad, eh? PM me, let me know.


	2. Visions

Last time........  
  
**Ayana:** Okay, as if my day couldn't have been bad enough today. I got into a huge fight with Toorima because I was daydreaming about Bakura. Big deal if Bakura almost killed us five years ago, he's paid his debt to society. Anyways, I enter the virtual world that Seto Kaiba created before being committed and now I'm facing some French broad named Jolie Marthis. I just hope I'm ready for this one.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Two:** Visions  
  
Ayana stood a few inches away from Jolie, who was moving her hair back with her hand. The new rules in the virtual world were the same as Battle City: high sacrifice level, the whole schbang. Although, the rules stated 8000 Life Points now. Plus, people could play by the Deck Master rule. Ayana never did like playing the game like that. She'd always have problems picking a good Deck Master. Her deck theme was based on monsters of darkness and light, like the yin-yang. Who knows what the heck Jolie had in her deck if anything.  
  
The golden duel disks turned on and 8000 Life Points were read on the life point meter.  
  
Ayana -- 8000  
Jolie -- 8000  
  
The two duelists drew five cards from their decks. Jolie grinned at her hand. Ayana didn't seem to like the hand she had.  
  
"Who should go first?" Ayana asked. _Please not me._ she thought.  
  
"I tink you should go first, mon ami." Jolie said. "After all, how are you going to prevail with a hand full of traps and magics, huh?"  
  
Ayana couldn't believe it. Jolie was right. She hd nothing but magic and trap cards in her hand. How could Jolie have known that? She shrugged it off and drew. Finally, a monster.  
  
"I will set two cards face-down and set this monster in defense." Ayana said, as the cards appeared.  
  
"Very well." Jolie drew a card. "That won't do you any good though. I play this Magic Card, Eye of the Destroyer."  
  
[Okay, author note, any made up cards, I like to give a brief explanation of them. Here goes.]  
  
**Eye of the Destroyer**  
Type: Magic  
Effect: Choose a face-down card on your opponent's field and call Magic or Trap Card. If one of the cards is the choice you have made, destroy it and remove it from play.  
  
Jolie put the card in her disk and a red glowing eye appeared on the field.  
  
"Oh great. I just wanted to see that." Ayana said sarcastically.  
  
"Really? Well then, I'm guessing the face-down card on the far left is a trap card." Jolie snapped her fingers.  
  
The eye appeared on the face-down card and it started to burn away, destroying Ayana's Trap Hole.  
  
"Now did you really tink I'd fall for somezing like zat? Well, I don't think so. Now I'll summon this monster, Chiron the Mage [1800/1000]."  
  
An armored male centaur holding a staff appeared on Jolie's field.  
  
"If I call that face-down card correctly, it will be destroyed. I call a Trap card."  
  
Ayana's eyes widened as Chiron's staff turned into a mirror and reflected Ayana's Ominous Fortunetelling, destroying it.  
  
"Your line of defense is almost crumbling. Now to reveal your monster. Chiron, destroy it!"  
  
The centaur's mirror turned back into a staff and blasted lightning at the face-down monster, revealing Darkfire Soldier 1 [1700/1100], destroying it.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Jolie asked, setting a card face-down.  
  
Jolie grinned as Ayana drew a card.  
  
"Stop! I activate my trap card, Drop Off!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ayana was in a fix. She had to discard her Dark Magician to the Graveyard, since it was the card she just drew.  
  
"Did your Dark Magician go bye-bye? I'm so sorry for that inconvenience."  
  
"How did you know it was a Dark Magician?" Ayana asked.  
  
"Because you just told me, girly."  
  
Ayana had nothing more but Magic and Traps in her hand.  
  
"I'll set this face-down and end my turn." Ayana exclaimed.  
  
"Very well then." Jolie drew a card. "Then I'll just summon my new friend to the field, Spear Dragon [1900/0]."  
  
The giant blue dragon with the long nose appeared on the field next to Chiron.  
  
"I don't think my monsters want to attack you. You have that Mirror Force after all."  
  
Ayana couldn't believe it. How could Jolie know what Ayana was going to use? This isn't fair at all. Not at all.  
  
"I'll set this card face-down and end my turn." A face-down card appeared next behind her monsters.  
  
Ayana drew a card. Another monster, but it was Buster Blader. But she had to do something about that face-down card.  
  
"I activate Harpie's Feather Duster!" Ayana shouted, placing the card in her disk.  
  
A heavy wind started to pick up. Jolie grinned.  
  
"I think not. Gryphon Wing!"  
  
The wind halted and started to blow in Ayana's direction. In a matter of seconds, he face-down cards were destroyed.  
  
"Got anymore bright ideas?" Jolie taunted.  
  
"Yes I do. I'm going to activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Ayana said, activating it. "And I'll discard this card to destroy your dragon."  
  
Ayana looked at her Buster Blader card and discarded it. Bandages flew at Spear Dragon and destroyed it.  
  
"Next, I'll activate this Magic Card, Meteor of Destruction!" Ayana inserted the card in her disk. "By paying 500 Life Points, I can blast away 1500 of yours away!"  
  
A giant meteor crashed in Jolie, knocking her near the steps of the Pantheon. She slowly got up and wiped away the blood from her mouth. That was another new addition to the virtual world. The pain felt real and you would receive wounds. It was like a screwed up Alice in Wonderland version of the Matrix, but instead there were giant monsters.  
  
Ayana -- 7500  
Jolie -- 6500  
  
"You finally struck oil there, Ayana. But now I'm mad. Meteor of Destruction also allows a monster to attack you, and that monster is Chiron!"  
  
Chiron blasted lightning at Ayana, who screamed in pain. Her schoolgirl uniform was starting to burn a bit, but only a small hole formed on her sleeve.  
  
Ayana -- 5700  
Jolie -- 6500  
  
Jolie drew a card and grinned.  
  
"I was waiting to use this card for quite some time now. First, I'll use Pot of Greed." Jolie said, drawing two new cards. "Then, I'll activate Black Illusion Ritual and offer my Chiron."  
  
A golden urn with an eye in the center of it appeared behind Chiron. He was slowly lifted into it and purple fire shot up. When the fire cleared, Relinquished appeared [0/0].  
  
"That's all?! Why didn't you keep Chiron?! You could've had an advantage! Are you going easy on me?!" Ayana yelled.  
  
"Easy? Non, mon ami, I am going all out. I'm just buying my time." Jolie snickered. "And I'll end my turn with my remaining two cards face-down on the field."  
  
Two face-down cards appeared behind Relinquished, who was staring at Ayana with no emotion at all. Ayana drew a card and knew it was her time to strike back.  
  
"I summon Skilled Dark Magician [1900/1700] in attack mode." she said, as the magician appeared from a black mist.  
  
"Yeah, and?" Jolie said. "What's that going to do. You don't have your Dark Magician anymore. It's worthless."  
  
"So you say. I activate Coins from Heaven, allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our hand." Ayana said as they both drew.  
  
One of the magician's three medallions flashed green. Jolie looked confused, then her eyes widened. She grinned. _I see what you're doing. Good luck._  
  
"Next, I use Emblem of Dragon Destroyer to bring Buster Blader from my graveyard to my hand." Ayana said as the card ejected from the disk. She pulled the card out and grinned. "Next up, I'm going to play Move Dead to bring my Dark Magician to my hand." Another card ejected from the disk and Ayana grabbed it.  
  
The magician's amulets were glowing green, all three of them.  
  
"Get ready for this! Skilled Dark Magician! I offer you to summon my Dark Magician!"  
  
A misty cyclone formed around the monster. When it cleared, Dark Magician [2500/2100] appeared. Jolie grinned.  
  
"I see, but now guess what I'm going to do. I activate a trap called Heart Attack!" she laughed revealing the trap.  
  
**Heart Attack**  
Type: Trap  
Effect: Whenever your opponent Normal Summons, Flip Summons, or Special Summons a monster to the field, inflict direct damage to him/her by equal amount of points of the summoned monster's ATK.  
  
A faint purple aura surrounded Ayana. She started to moan in pain and grabbed her chest. She fell to her knees and cried out. She screamed in pain as electricity surged throughout her body.  
  
Ayana -- 3200  
Jolie -- 6500  
  
"Was that a little too much for you?" Jolie snickered.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not done with you yet! I play Polymerization to fuse my Buster Blader with my Dark Magician to form the Dark Paladin [2900/2400]!"  
  
The Dark Magician and Buster Blader started to glow white and merge together. As the light cleared, the Dark Paladin stood in its place. He grinned evilly at Jolie, who didn't seem worried.  
  
"And he gains 500 additional ATK because of your Spear Dragon in the graveyard!" Ayana said as the ATK of Dark Paladin started to increase to 3400.  
  
"Oh really? What would you do if I were to activate this? Seal of Ice, activate!"  
  
**Seal of Ice**  
Type: Trap - Permanent  
Effect: Choose a monster on the field. The chosen Monster can't attack or be sacrificed. If the chosen Monster's ATK changes, this card is destroyed.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Relinquished was incased in a wall of ice.  
  
"I see. You thought this thoroughly, didn't you?" Ayana asked. "But I have a question, Jolie. Out of all the people in this world, why me? Why go after me?"  
  
"Because you were available." Jolie said.  
  
"That's not a good answer and I know you're lying. Don't give me that crap." Ayana screamed.  
  
"I'm not lying. Now is that your move?"  
  
"After I set this card face-down, yes." Ayana said as a face-down card formed on the field.  
  
"Fine." Jolie drew a card. "Relinquished, absorb the Paladin, now!"  
  
Relinquished opened its "mouth" and started to pull the Dark Paladin into itself. It was too late. Relinquished had absorbed the paladin and its ATK raised to 3400. The ice shattered. Ayana grinned.  
  
"Stop right there! I activate a Trap Card! Really Eternal Rest!" Ayana said, revealing the trap.  
  
Jolie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  
  
"Non! Not that!" she screamed. _Why didn't my clairvoyance see that?_ she thought.  
  
Relinquished slowly started to melt into a bubbling blue liquid. Ayana looked at her Dark Paladin, who was melting with it. _I'm sorry._ she thought. The paladin nodded its head as it melted entirely with the Relinquished. Jolie looked furious.  
  
"I can't believe a little short stuff like you did that to me! I didn't want to use this in this duel at all, but you left me no choice!" she raged.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ayana asked.  
  
"I play a monster called Black Death! It can only be Special Summoned if I lose a monster on my turn! Come forth, Black Death!" Jolie yelled, laying the card on the field.  
  
**Black Death**  
Type: Dark - Fiend  
Level: 8  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0  
Effect: [you'll find out]  
  
Ayana blinked in confusion as a small black cat appeared with bat-like wings and a scorpion-like tail. Its claws were jaded and its eyes were red as blood. Then, Ayana recognized this creature. Bakura was accompanied by it five years ago to shatter the Hikarizuishou. It was the avatar of Lilith!  
  
"What are you doing playing a monster like that? It doesn't even have attack points." Ayana said.  
  
"Oh, you'll zee what it can do, zoon enough!" Jolie said, rage in her eyes.  
  
Ayana drew a card and grinned.  
  
"I play Monster Reborn to revive my fallen Dark Paladin!" Ayana said as the Dark Paladin appeared in a flash of light.  
  
Jolie grinned wider, waiting for the attack. _Come on, destroy it! DESTROY IT!_ she thought.  
  
"Dark Paladin, destroy the Black Death monster!" Ayana called.  
  
The Dark Paladin twirled its staff and blasted Black Death with black lightning. The monster hissed and exploded.  
  
Ayana -- 3200  
Jolie -- 3100  
  
Jolie laughed evilly and drew a card from her deck.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! It's still my turn!" Ayana said.  
  
"That's the beauty of Black Death! When it's destroyed as a result of battle, I can draw a certain monster from my deck, shuffle it, and Special Summon the monster to the field!" Jolie said, doing exactly that. "Meet the one who will give us all infinite power! Lilith [3000/2800]!"  
  
Ayana's eyes widened as she heard that name. The sky started to darken in the virtual world. Everyone looked around as the winds started to pick up. Lightning struck the Pantheon and started to destroy it. To everyone's dismay, a giant creature emerged from the ruins of the Pantheon. The creature had long black hair, white skin, black bat-like wings, black fingernails, and no face. She was enormous and terrifying to Ayana and everyone else.  
  
**Goddess of Destruction - Lilith**  
Type: Dark - Fiend  
Level: 12  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2800  
Effect: This monster can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Black Death." When successfully Special Summoned, if an "Orb of Eternity" is in your Hand, automatically play it. Also, you may pay all but 1 Life Point to increase the ATK of Lilith even more.  
  
**Orb of Eternity**  
Type: Magic - Equipment  
Effect: When equipped to Lilith, increase her ATK by 500 points for every monster in both Graveyards.  
  
"Wh-why doesn't she have a face?" Ayana asked.  
  
"Why? Because her master decides her face. She must become one with someone to decide her facial expression. But first, I'll use this Magic Card, Orb of Eternity!"  
  
A giant jaded orb appeared in Lilith hands. Something weird about it though. Green lights that resembled fireflies' lights were flying around it and giggling was heard, as were many other voices.  
  
"The orb......." Ayana said speechlessly.  
  
"That's right. This is the exact orb that killed many others five years ago. In the card game, it can increase Lilith's ATK by 500 for every monster in the Graveyard. That means my Chiron, Spear Dragon, and Relinquished, so there's an automatic 1500 there. But then, there's your Skilled Dark Magician, Darkfire Soldier, Dark Magician, and Buster Blader. That's 2000 there. Altogether, an additional 3500 is added to Lilith's ATK, making her 6500 in ATK." Jolie cackled.  
  
Ayana didn't know what to do. She was staring the destroyer in its face. She didn't know what to do. She was going to lose.........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Time:  
  
**Bakura:** The destroyer has been summoned and Ayana is on the brink of destruction. Jolie offers herself to Lilith to make Lilith even more powerful. Ayana must believe in herself if she wants to beat Lilith and Jolie. But the question remains, where did Jolie get the cards needed to summon the destroyer? Find out on the next addition of "Apocalyptic Revelation: Destroyer."


	3. Destroyer

Last time........  
  
**Toorima:** The duel between Ayana Meijin and Jolie Marthis began. Somehow, Jolie could tell what Ayana was going to do before she could even make her move. She didn't have a Millennium Item though. Jolie revealed to herself she had clairvoyance and that was why she could tell. After Ayana summoned Dark Paladin and destroyed Jolie's Relinquished, Jolie snapped and summoned the avatar of Lilith, Black Death. Ayana easily destroyed the beast, but then Lilith appeared with the Orb of Eternity. How is Ayana going to defeat this beast?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Three:** Destroyer  
  
The blank faced Lilith grabbed a hold of the jade orb. Green specks of light continued to surround the orb. Giggling and other voices echoed from inside the orb as well. As she grabbed it, Lilith's ATK went from 3000 to 6500. Lightning snapped in the background as Jolie laughed insanely.  
  
"Well, mon ami, it looks like you are at ze end of your rope." she laughed. "By the way, it's still your turn. Are you finished with it?"  
  
"No way, not now! I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Ayana said, setting the two cards face-down.  
  
Jolie laughed insanely as she drew another card. Ayana didn't like what was up next. She feared for the worse as lightning continued to snap around Lilith and the ruined Pantheon.  
  
"It is time to finish this! I will activate Lilith's special ability to drain all but 1 Life Point from me to power up even more! Lilith, my mistress, take me! Take me to the world of infinite power! Please, Lilith!" Jolie laughed.  
  
She raised her arms in the air and lightning snapped. All of a sudden, a green light emerged from Jolie's body and into Lilith. In a matter of seconds, Jolie's face appeared on Lilith's blank face. Jolie's body fell to the ground and turned to black ash.  
  
Ayana -- 3200  
Jolie -- 1  
  
Lilith looked at Ayana, who started to scream in fear. The frightened girl covered her eyes with her hands and cards, trying to block Lilith's image. It was no use. Lilith's burning red eyes pierced through the darkness of her mind. Ayana started to cry out of fear.  
  
"_Do you accept infinite power as well, Ayana Meijin? I can give it to you. Sign your soul over to me and I will grant you power._" came a voice inside Ayana's mind.  
  
"No! I don't want power! I don't want any kind of power! Leave me alone!" Ayana cried, tears streaming from her face.  
  
Suddenly, her tears started to turn red, like blood. She removed her hands from her eyes and saw that blood from dripping from her face. How was this happening. She wiped the blood away and realized that she must've cut herself with one of the cards. She looked up at the giant, Jolie faced Lilith, who still had a hold of the Orb of Eternity.  
  
"_Accept my offer, Ayana......._" came another female voice from Ayana's mind.  
  
Other voices were starting to echo in Ayana's mind. Some were screaming at her to accept Lilith's offer. Ayana shook her head and looked at Lilith angrily.  
  
"Make your move, _shimatta_!" she screamed.  
  
Lilith's kind stare turned into a stare of fury. She pointed the orb at Ayana's Dark Paladin and the green lights flew at it. Ayana smiled.  
  
"You fell for my trap, Lilith! I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack!" Ayana yelled.  
  
A vortex opened in front of the Paladin and the lights were sucked in. The paladin was safe from the goddss' attack. Lilith glared at Ayana as the lights returned to the orb. Ayana drew a card.  
  
"Here's something that Bakura used in his final battle against Yugi Motou before he killed him! I activate a Magic Card called Twilight Portal!" Ayana yelled, placing the Magic Card on the field.  
  
**Twilight Portal**  
Type: Magic  
Effect: When this card is on the field, remove three monsters from your graveyard from play to Special Summon 1 "Twilight Dragon" from your Deck or Hand.  
  
A nebula-like cloud appeared over Ayana.  
  
"I choose to remove my Dark Magician, Dark Fire Soldier, and Buster Blader! Come forth, Twilight Dragon!"  
  
The spirits of the Dark Maigician, Darkfire Soldier, and Buster Blader appeared in front of Ayana, then went into the portal. Seconds later, an ancient Chinese-like dragon emerged from it. The dragon was glowing various colors. It was like a Rainbow Beta dragon. It wrapped around the Dark Paladin, staring at Lilith. It hissed at her. Lilith continued to glare as a few lights disappeared from the orb, her ATK went down to 5000.  
  
**Twilight Dragon**  
Type: Light - Dragon  
Level: 12  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000  
Effect: This monster can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Twilight Portal." When it is successfully Special Summoned to the field, increase the ATK and DEF of all monsters on your side of the field by 500 points.  
  
The Dark Paladin started to glow white and his ATK went from 3400 to 3900.  
  
"Lilith, it's time you died! I'm activating my other face-down card now! It's called Soul Union!" Ayana said, revealing the trap.  
  
**Soul Union**  
Type: Trap  
Effect: Choose a monster in your graveyard and use it as if it used an Equipment Magic Card. Equip the monster to any of your monsters on the field and add its ATK to its total ATK. Skip your Battle Phase afterwards.  
  
"And I'm going to have my Skilled Dark Magician's soul unify with Dark Paladin! Raise his ATK to 5800, now!" Ayana yelled.  
  
The soul of the Skilled Dark Magician entered the Dark Paladin, increasing its ATK to 5800. Lilith's ATK dropped down to 4500. She was weak enough to be destroyed by the Dark Paladin, but Ayana had to skip her battle phase.  
  
"I'll set one more card face-down. Your turn Lilith." Ayana said.  
  
Lilith's expression went back to one of kindness. A giant black orb appeared next to Lilith.  
  
"_I would like you to greet the Orb of Nothingness._" Lilith's voice echoed in Ayana's mind.  
  
**Orb of Nothingness**  
Type: Dark - Fiend  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500  
Effect: You may choose to offer this monster to destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Take half of its ATK and deplete it from your opponent's Life Points.  
  
The orb flashed purple and plunged through the Dark Paladin. It groaned in pain and exploded. Lilith's ATK went to 5500.  
  
Ayana -- 300  
Jolie/Lilith -- 1  
  
Ayana glared at Lilith.  
  
"I activate my Trap Card, Lilith! Call of the Haunted! Revive my Dark Paladin!"  
  
Dark Palading rose from the rubble of the Pantheon and back flipped back to Jolie [2900/2400], then its ATK went to 3400, the Spear Dragon still in Jolie's graveyard. Then, a face-down card appeared next to Lilith. Ayana drew a card and looked up at Lilith.  
  
"It's been nice dueling you, Lilith, but now it's time to finish this! I summon Twilight Knight!" Ayana said, placing the monster on the field.  
  
A man dressed in various colored armor appeared on the field. He had black wings and a black sword. On his forehead was a red star and his eyes were purple.  
  
**Twilight Knight**  
Type: Dark - Warrior/Union  
Level: 3  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 900  
Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the  
field, you can equip it to your "Twilight Dragon" as an Equip Spell Card OR  
change it back to a monster in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a  
monster by this card's effect, that monster's Atk/Def is increased by 1000  
points.  
  
"How about we do just that? Twilight Knight, mount the dragon!" Ayana said.  
  
The knight nodded at Ayana and leapt onto the Twilight Dragon. The dragon's ATK went to 4500. Lilith's facial expression turned into sadness as her face-down card revealed itself.  
  
"_I activate the Dark Mist of Death._" Lilith's voice echoed.  
  
A purple mist surrounded the area. Ayana looked around. She couldn't see.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" she screamed.  
  
**Dark Mist of Death**  
Type: Trap  
Effect: You can only activate this card during your opponent's Main Phase. Reduce one monster on your opponent's side of the field and add it to one monster's ATK. At the end of the turn, the original ATK returns to the monster.  
  
The Twilight Dragon moaned in pain as its ATK went to 2250. Ayana growled, then put a card on her disk.  
  
"Try again! Remove Trap!" she said as the mist vanished.  
  
The dragon rose its head as its ATK returned to 4500. _I'm still not strong enough. As long as Lilith has the Orb of Eternity in her hands, she's unstoppable. She has 500 ATK higher than my dragon. The only card left in my hand won't help at all. It's worth a shot now._ Ayana thought to herself.  
  
"I'll set this card face-down and end my turn." Ayana said, setting her last card face-down.  
  
Lilith's facial expression turned from sadness to anger. She held the Orb of Eternity at the Twilight Dragon and multiple lights flew at it. Ayana then realized what her face-down card could do. She slapped herself in the forehead.  
  
"Stop, Lilith! That won't do! Not in this fight! Dark Reflection! Activate!" Ayana screamed, revealing the trap.  
  
A long mirror with skulls and other bones surrounding the glass appeared in front of Lilith. Lilith's reflection appears in the mirror and another Lilith appeared with the Orb of Eternity.  
  
**Dark Reflection**  
Type: Trap  
Effect: This card can only be activated during your opponent's Battle Phase. Special Summon a "Clone Token" (?/?/Level 1). The ATK and DEF is copied from the chosen monster's ATK and DEF. If an Equipment Magic Card is equipped on the chosen monster, the effects applied to the "Clone Token."  
  
The clone of Lilith's ATK went to 5000. The real Lilith's eyes widened with fear as the lights attacked the clone. Seconds later, the mirror shattered and the glass shards struck Lilith. To Ayana's surprise, Lilith started to glow green and the Orb of Eternity exploded. A glowing green Jolie appeared in Lilith's place. She looked shocked. Ayana drew a card.  
  
"Time to end this deal once and for all! Twilight Dragon and Dark Paladin, double team and attack Jolie directly!" she yelled.  
  
The Dark Paladin twirled its staff and blasted Jolie with dark lightning. Then, the Twilight Dragon with the Twilight Knight on its back flew at Jolie. The knight slashed at her. As the onslaught ended, Jolie disappeared.  
  
Ayana -- 300  
Jolie -- 0  
  
The monsters disappeared and the sun shined through the dark clouds that Lilith created. People ran to Ayana, who was on her knees, shaking. The crowd murmured, wondering what was going on.  
  
"What happened?" came a familiar voice.  
  
Ayana turned her head slowly to see Bakura, who looked angry. She gasped and rose to her feet.  
  
"Bakura...... I mean, Ryou-san..... I mean........"  
  
"What happened, Meijin?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Well..... I was dueling this French broad named Jolie Marthis and she got ticked off at me when I killed her Relinquished and she summoned Lilith and I destroyed Lilith, but then she disappeared and the Pantheon is as it is now." Ayana said in one breath.  
  
"Give me the shorter version." Bakura said.  
  
Ayana explained to Bakura what had happened in full detail. After she was done, Bakura's eyes widen. He shook his head.  
  
"So, it has begun again. I never would've thought. And you survived against Lilith. Amazing." Bakura said.  
  
"Ryou-san, what is going on? What has begun again? Could you tell me?" Ayana asked.  
  
Bakura looked at the young schoolgirl.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Until then, I want you to claim your prize from Jolie's deck and add it to your deck like the rules state. I'll have some people do some research on Ms. Marthis as well, if her body is still in one piece in the real world. Get out of the virtual world and come to my office in the back, got it?" Bakura said.  
  
Ayana nodded.  
  
"Yes, I will. No problem." she said.  
  
"Good. As for the rest of you, go back to what it was you were doing. All duels that were in progress during Lilith's attack are to be reseted and begin anew. That is all." Bakura stated.  
  
Everyone groaned and did as Bakura said. In a flash of light, Ayana appeared back in the card room with Toorima standing over her. She gasped and got out of the chair.  
  
"Are you okay, Ayana-chan? You seem positively spooked. What happened in there?" Toorima asked.  
  
"I....... I don't really know. Do you know where a Ms. Jolie Marthis is, Toorima, I have to claim my prize from her." said Ayana.  
  
Toorima pointed at a chair. There she was, Jolie Marthis, unconscious. Ayana ran over to Jolie and opened the disk slot in the chair. She searched Jolie's deck, looking for Lilith or the Orb of Eternity. The cards were not there. It was as if someone took them while she was talking to Bakura. Instead, Ayana took possession of the Dark Illusion Ritual and Relinquished. She looked at Jolie and whispered:  
  
"I'm sorry, I must do this. It's the rule."  
  
She then walked to Bakura's office, which was in the back of the game room. Toorima looked at her suspiciously and walked behind her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next time.......  
  
**Bi:** Okay, so like, Ayana talks with Bakura on the story of Lilith and what really happened. Boring! Toorima overhears the story and gets really angry with Bakura. What the heck, huh? What crawled up that loser's butt and died? So, anyways, I start to hassle Ayana the next day at school. But then, Toorima decides to stick up for Ayana's honor and challenge me. As if. Does it look like I care about that piece of crap? Anyway, like, stay tuned for "Apocalyptic Revelations: Honor."


	4. Honor

Last time........  
  
**Bakura:** The duel between Ayana Meijin and Jolie Marthis continued on. The onslaught of Lilith was about to begin. Jolie used the last of her Life Points to empower Lilith and become one with her. Ayana had to keep her Life Points up high and ready to go. Lilith continued to try and break Ayana, but Ayana stayed strong enough to defeat Lilith and Jolie. However, after the match, when Ayana went to claim her prize of a rare card, Lilith's card wasn't there. What is going on here?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Four:** Honor

Ayana continued to walk to Bakura's office, Toorima slowly walking behind her. The purple haired, yellow eyed vixen had no idea that her blond haired, brown eyed friend was following her. She opened the door to Bakura's office and there he stood. Her Pale Rider. Bakura Ryou looked at Ayana, arms crossed. Though this was the Ring Spirit, he was still generous to people. It took him over sixty centuries, but the spirit had finally shown compassion for people. Ayana smiled and blushed. But Bakura wasn't smiling. Ayana looked away. Toorima stood near the door and listened in on their conversation. Ayana and Bakura sat down in chairs.

"So, you battled Lilith and survived....... impressive, Meijin....." Bakura said.

"Um, sir, you made that clear in the virtual world." Ayana replied.

"I know I did, Meijin, but listen. This is very very serious. When we were in the virtual world, and you asked what was going on, I didn't know how to tell you. Are you sure you're ready for what I'm about to tell you?" Bakura asked, his voice shaking.

Ayana looked worried. Bakura never sounded like this. She was wondering what was wrong.

"I'm ready to hear your story, Bakura-sama." Ayana said.

"Okay...... You know that five years ago that I made the dumbest mistake of teaming with Lilith, correct?" Bakura asked. Ayana nodded. "Good. Well, I know there were rumors going around after the event. Here's the real version. I --"

"Ryou-sama, wait...... Don't tell the story yet." Ayana interrupted. Bakura glared at her. "I know you hate being interrupted, but this is something I have to tell you. If I touch someone on their forehead, I can see the images of their stories....... Do you mind if I do that for you?"

Bakura's eyes widened. _Just like Tea._ he thought. He moved over to Ayana and grabbed her hand. Toorima's eyes widened.

"Very well, Meijin..... Do it." Bakura said.

Ayana put her hand on Bakura's forehead. Her mind started to be flooded with images of Bakura's past. The first image she saw was Bakura dueling against Yugi Motou in a Game of Darkness.

"When Lilith corrupted me with her darkness, the first order of business was to rid myself of my nemesis, Yugi Motou. We had a Game of Darkness in my house. The loser would be killed. He almost beat me, but Lilith came through to me."

The image of Bakura placing a card on a golden duel disk filled Ayana's mind. The Twilight Dragon appeared behind Bakura. The dragon blasted Yugi's Dark Magician and Yugi was then shown being strangled to death by Bakura.

"I defeated Yugi with Lilith's servant, the Twilight Dragon. Yes, Meijin, the same Twilight Dragon you used. The dragon is one of many servants of Lilith. But I'll get to that story later. When the news got out that Yugi was murdered, Joey Wheeler went after me."

Ayana saw Bakura and Joey battling on the docks that lead to Duelist Kingdom. Duke Devlin, Tristan Taylor, Tea, and Serenity are cheering for Joey.

"We had ourselves a Game of Darkness like before. The loser would drown. Joey was determined to defeat me. He kept repeating that his sister and friends gave him strength. But there something else, Joey was weakened already in a duel against Kaiba while I fought Yugi. Joey nearly defeated me, but Lilith interfered again."

Ayana sees Lilith emerging from the sea, which has turned red. She has the Orb of Eternity. Lilith blasts Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon. After that, Ayana sees Joey falling off the dock and into the sea.

"Joey lost the match and fell into the ocean. Lilith's power was holding Joey under, but something inside me stopped her. Joey was reduced to a catatonic vessel. Serenity lost her sanity when Joey was sent to the hospital. Tristan threatened to kill me, but Tea stopped him. I ran away into a church."

Ayana sees Bakura running into a church.

"I didn't seem to care that I was murdering people. I didn't care at all. They were pissing me off. Everyone. They all deserved to die, I thought. But it wasn't the answer. Tea entered the church. I thought she was going to kill me to avenge Yugi and Joey, but instead, she kissed me."

Ayana sees Tea kissing Bakura.

"She kissed you!? But I thought she would've hated your guts!" Ayana said.

"Don't lose the connection, Ayana! This is very important!" Bakura said. Ayana continued to hold on. "She revealed that she always had feelings for me but she was afraid to admit she loved me. Everytime she mentioned my name in front of Yugi, he would snap at her. She despised the Pharaoh secretly. I told her about Lilith and she said she would help me. When she agreed to the terms, she became a member of Lilith's family. Because of that, she possessed the power of clairvoyance."

A pink light forms in Tea's hand and a card forms.

"Lilith trusted Tea with her servant, Hecate the Dark Witch. With the two servants, we were unstoppable. But eventually, disaster struck."

Ayana sees Shadi grabbing Tea from behind and threatening Bakura.

"Shadi kidnapped Tea and threatened to end her life. He then called Tea and I the Lilim."

"The Lilim?" Ayana asked.

"Lilith's children. Shadi revealed to me the Hikarizuishou story, the Black Death, and that it would take eight of Lilith's servants to set her free: the Twilight Dragon, Hecate the Dark Witch, Lolth the Spider Queen, Takhisis the Mythic Dragon, Chemosh the Death Knight, Morgion the Black Wind, Sirrion the Flowing Flame, and Zeboim the Darkling Sea. Little did we know that the Lilim had gathered. A man named Mordecai possessed Chemosh. Seto Kaiba possessed Sirrion. Mai Valentine possessed Morgion. A French woman named Sylvia possessed Lolth. A little girl named Cherub possessed Zeboim. The final Lilim was Marik, who had Takhisis. Together, we destroyed Shadi. He was gone. Then, we were lead by the Black Death and we set Lilith free."

Ayana sees Lilith emerging from the darkness with no face. She is holding the Orb of Eternity.

"She said that she would give us all infinite power. Mai said she didn't want power. She had forsaken the Lilim. I wanted to kill her, but I couldn't. I then knew that something was wrong. We witnessed people around Domino were falling down dead and their bodies burning. Lilith said they wanted power. She wasn't going to give us power. She was going to kill us! But Tea stopped her."

Ayana sees Tea floating toward the faceless Lilith.

"Tea sacrificed herself to save me." Bakura said with a tear in his eye.

Ayana then saw a green light emerge from Tea's body, going into Lilith. Tea's body then disintegrated into black ash. Seconds later, Tea's face appeared on Lilith's empty face.

"Tea had become Lilith. She then began to kill the other Lilim. Mordecai, Marik, Sylvia, and Cherub accepted the power and died. To Kaiba's surprise, Mokuba had followed him and he accepted the power as well. Mokuba died in front of Kaiba's eyes."

A green light emerges from Mokuba's body and into the Orb of Eternity. Kaiba runs to Mokuba, who disintegrates into black ash.

"Kaiba lost his mind and challenged Lilith. We all did. Mai, Kaiba, and myself. We needed to bring Lilith back to hell. We dueled her in what was to everyone now, a Deck Master match. We summoned our Lilim as our Deck Masters. Lilith continued to kill humanity until we all called our Deck Masters."

The Twilight Dragon, Morgion, and Sirrion appear on the field.

"I used a Polymerization on our servants and they merged together into a monster that countered Lilith's abilities...... Kiri-Jolith the Sword of Justice."

A blinding golden light blinded Ayana's vision.

"Kiri-Jolith shattered the Orb of Eternity and set the souls free, but one...... Tea's. With that, I relinquished my darkness onto Lilith. She was sealed away in the Yamizuishou."

The Orb of Eternity glows green and explodes. Then, a dark cloud forms around Lilith and she is imprisoned in a dark crystal.

"Before Lilith was imprisoned, she said that the Lilim will one day come back together. When they do, the Yamizuishou will be destroyed. She also said that the people who accepted power would be reborn new people with different memories. We parted ways afterwards."

Ayana removed her hand from Bakura's forehead. She looked terrified.

"Are you saying that I'm......... I'm........"

"Yes, Ayana Meijin....... you are the reincarnated form of Tea Gardner. You are the one destined to hold Hecate the Dark Witch!"

Ayana looked at her hand, then at Bakura. She shook her head. Bakura held out his hand.

"I would like the Twilight Dragon back now."

Ayana nodded and dug through her deck. She handed Bakura the cards needed for the Twilight Dragon.

"You're lucky I let you borrow that card two days ago. If you didn't have it today, you would've been killed by Lilith."

Ayana stared into Bakura's eyes and Bakura stared into hers. Ayana always wondered why she loved Bakura even though he was a murderer. She was Tea. A reincarnated Tea with only memories that Lilith gave her. Just as the romance was going strong, Toorima entered the office.

"Toorima!" Ayana gasped.

"Stop right there, you scum sucking _hiretsukan_! What the hell do you think you're doing telling Ayana this crap?! She being Tea reincarnated?! Lilim?! Tea loving you!? What are you talking about?!" Toorima shouted.

Bakura glared at Toorima. Ayana grabbed Bakura's arm. The Ring Spirit looked at Ayana, who slowly shook her head and sadness in her eyes. Bakura knew that look. Tea gave him that same look when they were the Lilim. Toorima grabbed ahold of Ayana's wrist. He then got up in Bakura's face.

"You stay away from her, Bakura! You hear me!?" he yelled.

"You know, for a minute there, I thought you sounded like Marik Ishtar. Tell me, Toorima, have you any relation with him?" Bakura asked.

"Don't you dare tell me that I'm the reincarnated version of Marik! I will not fall for that _kuso_! Do you hear me?! Stay away from Ayana before I call the cops on you!" Toorima yelled.

After that, Toorima spat in Bakura's face. Bakura paused, then wiped the saliva from his face with a white hankerchief in his pocket. Ayana looked shocked to see this. Before she knew it, Toorima was basically dragging her away from Bakura and the card shop, remembering every word and image that Bakura had shown and told her.

The next day, Ayana woke up in the same guest room in Toorima's house. The house, even though five years had passed, still smelled like burning corpses and mold. She hated living with Toorima. Not because of him, but because his house was hideous. He never bothered to move out of it. He kept telling Ayana that he had lived there since he was five years old and that too many memories are in the house. If it were up to her, she'd burn the house. But it was fire that led her to living with Toorima in the first place. Her house burned down because of Lilith's Orb of Eternity. But then she remembered what Bakura had said. Tea was consumed by Lilith and Tea became Lilith. _So would I be called the destroyer?_ Ayana thought to herself. She shook her head and got on her school uniform. It was Friday. The last day of school for the week. Once again, Toorima wasn't awake on time. It was almost 7:30 and they had to get to class by 8:00. _Oh screw it. I'll let him sleep in._ Ayana thought.

Ayana tried her best to open the door without trying to wake up Toorima, but the door was too old that it made an annoying creaking sound. Toorima woke up and saw Ayana was awake.

"Where are you off too so early?" Toorima asked. "Going to see Bakura again?!"

"No, Toorima, I'm not. Not now. Don't you remember that it's Friday?" Ayana said.

"So?" Toorima asked, rubbing his eyes.

"School, _damuketsu_!" Ayana yelled.

Toorima's eyes widened. He quickly got out of bed and got his school uniform on. The two never ate breakfast, which would explain why they were always tired on the buses. Ayana and Toorima quickly ran to the school. Ayana couldn't wait to get the school day over with, then spend the rest of the day with Bakura, the one she loved. Ayana kept running, not watching where she was going, and crashed into something..... or someone.

"Ow, like, watch it, you idiot!" came a woman's voice.

"Sorry." Ayana said.

She then felt her stomach drop as to see who it was she ran into. There she stood, the prissy, popular, long blond haired, green eyed, cheerleader of Ayana's school, Bimusouka Senritsu. Toorima ran over to Ayana and helped her up.

"You okay?" Toorima asked.

He looked at who Ayana had ran into and saw Bimusouka.

"I'm fine....." Ayana droned.

Bimusouka stood up and dusted her extremely short skirt off. She glared at Ayana and Toorima.

"Do you know how much this skirt costs?! You idiots should be watching where you're going?! But then again, I can't imagine two dueling nitwits like you to understand that!" Bimusouka yelled.

"Excuse us, Bimusouka --"

"That's Bi to you! Nobody calls me by my real name, you got me?!" Bi shouted.

"Well excuse us, Bi, I didn't see you! And besides, you _yariman_, you shouldn't be yelling at Toorima! He didn't run into you! I did! So yell at me, you dumb, stupid _ikeike_!"

Bi grabbed Ayana by the collar of her uniform and pulled her close to her face. Bi didn't like being addressed by those insults. Who did?

"First off, Meijin, you do not ever, EVER call me a yariman! Second, never call me an ikeike! Lastly, shut up!" Bi shouted, pushing Ayana into Toorima.

Toorima glared at the pretty captain of the cheerleading squad. He hated her as much as Ayana did. Bi started to walk off again, but Toorima grabbed her arm and spun her around so that they were face-to-face.

"What? Are you going to hit me now?! Is that it?!" Bi shouted.

"Shut your hole, you filthy, disgusting woman!" Toorima said.

Bi glared at Toorima even more and kicked him right in the stomach. Toorima flinched, but got back in her face.

"You think that hurt! If you want to hurt me, you'll have to defeat me in a game of Duel Monsters at Bakura's card shop!" Toorima laughed.

"As if. Does it look like I play that crappy card game. I only care for three things: me, myself, and I." Bi scoffed.

"So, you're putting your honor on the line? Is that it, Bi?"

Ayana knew what Toorima was doing. Toorima was going to anger his opponent by insulting their family honor. By doing so, he would get his opponent and try to win some good cards for his deck. Bi glared at Toorima even more.

"If you make me glare anymore, you'll make me wrinkle by the time I'm twenty! Fine! I'll play by your stupid little game! After school, I'll go to this card shop, rent me a deck, learn the rules, and face you one-on-one, family honor on the line, both of us! Deal?!" Bi shouted.

Toorima grinned and stuck out his hand.

"Shake on it?" he asked.

"Fine!" Bi shouted, shaking Toorima's hand.

After the handshake, Bi walked away angrily. Ayana looked at Toorima with concern on her face.

"Do you really plan on doing this, Toorima?" she asked.

"No doubt about it. I'll kick her cheerleading butt all the way back to the first grade after school." Toorima smirked.

Down the road, Bi walked into an alleyway and opened her pink bookbag. Inside was a membership card for Bakura's card shop. But her photo looked different. She was wearing a red cap with her hair tucked underneath it. She wore black shades and men's clothing. The name even read: "Ikamono Shimei." _I can't reveal to them that I'm a duelist. I'll be the laughingstock of the school._ she thought. She zipped up her bookbag and left down the road. She was well prepared for Toorima.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time.......

**Toorima:** The time has come for me to duel little miss Bi. But when I arrived to duel, I am challenged by someone named Ikamono Shimei, one of the best duelists in the shop. This guy is amazing! Using a bunch of angel types compared to my deck. Can I really stand a chance against this guy? Well, find out next time on "Apocalyptic Revelations: Identity."


	5. Identity

Last time.......

**Ayana:** Now I completely understand why Bakura is worried about the Lilith situation. He told me everything that has happened in the last five years: his conquest over Yugi, Joey's coma, the death of Shadi, and Lilith's takeover. He even told me of the eight Lilim that Lilith chose to release her. And get this, I am the reincarnated form of Tea Gardner! Anyway, after the story, Toorima threatened Bakura that he would kill him if he came near me again. Bakura suspects Toorima of being the reincarnated form of Marik Ishtar! Weird! Also, while going to school, that bratty cheerleader, Bi Senritsu, insulted me and Toorima challenged her to a duel after school. This I can't wait to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter** **Five: Identity**

The clock on the wall moved slowly. Bi and Toorima kept looking at it, as well as Ayana. Bi was ready to duel Toorima. Secretly, she was a duelist. A great one at that. Though she used a fake name, Ikamono Shimei, and pretended to be a male. She only did it because she was worried her friends would insult her for playing the Duel Monsters game. At lunch, she spoke with her friend, Ouken, but not of the match. During their conversation, Bi slipped off and was gazing at Ayana and Toorima, who were talking with Tristan Taylor, who had become a teacher at their school. He taught World History in the Freshman wing. Before anyone knew it, it was three o'clock and time for everyone to leave for the day.

Bi waved good-bye to Ouken and ducked into an alleyway. She reached into her bookbag and undressed in the alleyway. She was looking around to make sure no one saw her doing this. She pulled out a black Metallica T-Shirt, a pair of black jeans, a black trench coat, sunglasses, and a red cap. She put the clothes on first and then tucked her long blond hair underneath the cap. She pulled off her shoes and put on black knee high boots. After that, she put the shades on.

"Time to get busy." she said, disguising her voice.

Toorima and Ayana arrived at Bakura's shop. Once again, duelists were enjoying the virtual reality world. Ayana couldn't help but notice that Bakura was talking with the little girl, Toriyama. He's been doing that a lot. Teaching her to duel, taking her to ice cream, movies, everything. The girl was only ten years old. Ayana knew better though.

"Hey, Ayana! You gonna come to the VR world with me and watch me mop the floor with Bi's pretty little face?" Toorima asked.

"Um...... sure. I'll be right behind you." Ayana said.

Toorima and Ayana got into their own separate chairs and did the process of entering the VR world with a duel deck. Not too long as they had hooked themselves up, Bi entered the shop. Bakura and Toriyama looked at her.

"Oh, Ikamono, you came. It's been about a month. I was beginning to worry about you." Bakura said.

"Hey, it's all good, Bakura. Hey there, Toriyama, how's my little dudette doing?" Bi, or Ikamono, asked the little girl.

Toriyama giggled and hid behind Bakura, grasping his legs. She poked her head out innocently. Ikamono chuckled and patted the little girl on the head. After that, Toriyama started to brush her hair back. Ikamono looked at Bakura.

"Hey, Bakura, did a little punk by the name of Toorima come through here?" she asked.

"Yes. Him and Ayana Meijin have entered the VR world, saying something about Bi. Do you know what they're talking about?" Bakura asked.

"They're talking crap about my girlfriend, man. Not only that, Toorima's been insulting Bi's family. I'm going to kick his ass for doing that." Ikamono said.

"I see. But could you watch the language. After all, there is a child present." Bakura said motioning to Toriyama.

Ikamono smiled. She gave a thumbs up to Toriyama, who did the same. She walked over to a chair and inserted a deck from the pocket of his trench coat. Seconds later, she appeared in a prairie. Ikamono pulled off her glasses, looking around.

"Okay, you little punk, where you at? I thought we were going to duel." Bi/Ikamono said to herself.

She started to hear giggling. She looked and saw Toorima and Ayana were walking upward right toward her. Bi grinned and put the shades back on. She was now Ikamono again. She looked at her wrist and the golden duel disk appeared. _Well, at least you still recognize me._ she thought to herself. Ikamono walked in Toorima's direction and grinned. _Maybe I should scare him a bit with a Magic Card._ she thought. She pulled a Trap Card from her deck, Dust Tornado. _This'll give him a scare._ Ikamono put the card in the disk and suddenly a tornado of sand appeared in front of her. She grinned and watched as it blew toward Toorima and Ayana.

Without warning, Toorima and Ayana were knocked off their feet and to the ground as the tornado passed them by.

"Hey! Who did that!? Why don't you come out here and face me face-to-face!" Toorima shouted, looking around.

"Boy, you're a big talker, ain't ya?" Ikamono said.

Ayana looked in the direction the voice came from, as did Toorima. They saw Ikamono standing on the hilltop, straighting her shades. Bi tried so hard keeping her natural laugh in.

"Hey, punk, I'm glad I caught up with ya." she said.

"What the? Aren't you..... Ikamono Shimei!?" Toorima gasped.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Ikamono said. "I heard you were talking crap about my girlfriend and her family earlier. Where do you get off, you silly little _baka_?"

Toorima and Ayana looked confused. The only person Toorima ever insulted today was Bi. That's when Toorima hit him. Bi must've been Ikamono's girlfriend.

"Hey, listen, she was talking crap about my friend here. She was insulting her and everything! I'm sorry if she's too chicken to come here herself and try to stand up for her honor. She said so herself that we would duel afterschool for our family's honor. Apparantly she has to depend on someone else to fight her own battles." Toorima smirked.

"Better watch what you say, you little _kuso_, or I'll kick your teeth so far down your throat you'll have to chew your own _ketsu_ out for pissing me off!" Ikamono said, shuffling her deck.

Toorima looked at Ayana, who nodded back at him. She stood aside while Toorima shuffled his deck. As he was ready, the two duelists placed their decks in their duel disks, 8000 Life Points reading.

Ikamono/Bi - 8000  
Toorima - 8000

The two duelists drew five cards, then Toorima drew a sixth one.

"I know for sure you'll let me go first." he said, smirking.

"Go for it." Ikamono said.

"Fine then. I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn!" Toorima said, placing the cards face-down.

"Okay then, try this on for size. I'll set two cards face-down and then summon Angel Knight #1 in attack mode." Ikamono said, doing just that.

Two cards face-down appeared on the field, then a beautiful woman appeared. She was wearing gold armor and she had long blond hair. Her wings were white and her eyes were as green as an emerald. She held a silver shield with a gold angel etched in it. She wielded a sword as well, which was as thin as a rapier.

**Angel Knight  
**Type: Light - Fairy  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400

"Get this, Ikamono! I play my Trap Cards! Two Solemn Wishes and a Gravity Bind!" Toorima said, revealing the traps.

A wave of sound pulsated around the area and electricity surged throughout the angel's body, paralyzing it. _You're good, but I'm better._ Bi thought to herself.

"I activate my Trap Card! Heaven's Wrath!" Ikamono said, revealing the trap.

**Heaven's Wrath**  
Type: Trap  
Effect: You can only activate this card if your opponent has activated more than one Trap Card and if you have 1 Fairy Sub-Attribute on the field. Roll 1 die. The number rolled will determine how many of the Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field will be destroyed, starting from the right. If a 6 is rolled, roll again.

"You must be kidding!" Ayana said.

"I don't think so. Like I said, I watched your matches, kid. Time for me to have Lady Luck on my side." Ikamono said, as a white die appeared.

The die started to roll around the ground. The number rolled was two.

"Eh, better than nothing." Ikamono said.

The Gravity Bind and one of the Solemn Wishes exploded. Toorima looked freaked out as the Angel Knight spread her wings, ready to fight.

"Attack that little amateur, my angel!"

The angel did just that. She flew at Toorima and slashed at him. Toorima screamed in pain as the blade hit him.

Ikamono/Bi - 8000  
Toorima - 6300

"Are you okay?" Ayana asked.

"Just peachy." Toorima said, drawing a card. "Time for me to recover 500 Life Points."

"I don't think so." Ikamono said. "Time to activate my second trap."

Suddenly, the area was filled with music from a symphony. The area turned into what looked like an exact replica of the Carnegie Hall. "Ode to Joy" was playing throughout the area. Toorima and Ayana looked around and saw Ikamono's trap.

**Ode to Joy**  
Type: Trap - Continuous  
Effect: You can only activate this card if you have 1 Monster Card with "Angel Knight" in its name on your field. When your opponent tries to recover Life Points, take the Life Points he/she gains away and add them to your own Life Points.

"What?!" Toorima and Ayana screamed.

"Exactly. Now fork over those Life Points." Ikamono said with a grin on her face.

Toorima growled at Ikamono as golden light showered down onto her.

Ikamono/Bi - 8500  
Toorima - 6300

"Well, there goes my strategy to take you down, Shimei! But I'll still win this in the end. I'll set this one monster in defense and another card face-down, and end my turn." Toorima said, doing just that.

"Very well," Ikamono said, drawing, "I'll just summon Angel Knight #2."

Another knight similar to the first angel appeared, except her hair was long and brown with blue eyes.

**Angel Knight #2  
**Type: Light - Fairy  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400

"Feeling nervous! You should be! I'll just let my first angel destroy that face-down monster! Go, my blonde beauty!" Ikamono said as the blonde angel flew at Toorima.

"I activate the Trap Card, Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Toorima said as the card revealed itself.

"Big deal. That isn't going to help you!" Ikamono replied.

The blonde angel slashed at the monster and a flying squirrel appeared. Ikamono's eyes widened behind her shades. The squirrel pulled down its eyelid with its left hand and stuck out its tongue. It disappeared afterward.

"You attacked my Nimble Momonga (2/1000/100)! And you know what that means! Since your Ode to Joy trap takes away the Life Points I gain, you gain them. But Bad Reaction to Simochi changes that! You lose 1000 Life Points, bub!" Toorima laughed.

Ikamono growled as a black mist surrounded her. She coughed and her Life Points started to drop.

Ikamono/Bi - 7500  
Toorima - 6300

"So you got lucky that one time. Big deal. It doesn't change anything!"

"Yes it does, Ikamono! You destroyed Nimble Momonga while it was face-down. Therefore, Toorima can Special Summon two more in face-down defense mode right now!" Ayana said.

"That's right, Ayana! Watch and learn, Shimei!" Toorima said as two monsters face-down appeared.

_Not bad, kid. You actually might have me beat here. But believe me, I'll stop your little plan soon enough. Yes I will._ Bi thought to herself.

"I'll end my turn, kid. Your turn." she said.

"I thought so." Toorima said, drawing a card. "Oops, you lose 500 Life Points."

Ikamono's eyes widened again. _Crap! I forgot about the Solemn Wishes!_ she thought as a black mist surrounded her. She started to cough some more as her Life Points started to drain.

Ikamono/Bi - 7000  
Toorima - 6300

"We're not too far behind now in Life Points, are we? Get this now! I play Rain of Mercy!" Toorima said, playing the card. "Since it's suppose to recover 1000 Life Points to both players, and your Ode to Joy negates me, you LOSE 2000 Life Points!"

Black rain started to pour on Ikamono. She tried to shield herself from the rain. The rain felt like acid burning holes through her flesh.

Ikamono/Bi - 5000  
Toorima - 6300

"I think I'll end my turn." Toorima said.

_I can't believe this punk is beating me! Oh well, let him think that he's got me beat! I'll beat him in the end! I just need the last Angel Knight and my trump card to beat him!_ Bi thought to herself, drawing a card. She grinned evilly.

"Better rethink of your strategies more, kid! Get ready for this! Angel Knight #3!" Ikamono said, playing the card.

Another angel similar to the other two angels appeared. Her hair was long and red, her eyes purple.

**Angel Knight #3**  
Type: Light - Fairy  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400

"Next I activate this Magic Card! Thread of Life!" Ikamono said, playing the Magic Card.

**Thread of Life**  
Type: Magic - Continuous  
Effect: You can only play this card if you have 1 "Angel Knight #1," "Angel Knight #2," and "Angel Knight #3" face-up on your field. Before your Battle Phase, flip a coin and call heads or tails. If you call the choice right, destroy one monster on the field and remove it from play. This effect takes place once every turn.

Toorima and Ayana looked on in surprise as the blonde and brown haired angels flew horizontally of each other, forming a golden thread. The red haired angel flew in front of the thread with her sword on top of it, ready to cut it. Ikamono pulled a coin from her trench coat pocket.

"You better hope to God that I don't call this right. If I do, one of your little Momongas are finished! I call heads!" Ikamono said, flipping the coin.

The coin twirled in the air and landed in her hand. She looked at it, it was heads. She grinned and waved at Toorima in a good-bye fashion. The red haired angel slashed at the thread and it cut in half. Then, one of Toorima's face-down cards exploded.

"Since it wasn't since to your Graveyard, I don't lose Life Points, kid." Ikamono said, snidely. "But I will do this! Angels, attack!"

"Are you kidding? You'll lose 1000 Life Points when you destroy that Nimble Momonga!" Ayana said.

"I know." Ikamono said as the blond angel attacked the squirrel.

The black mist surrounded Ikamono. She coughed as her Life Points started to lower.

Ikamono/Bi - 4000  
Toorima - 6300

"Hey, I might lose Life Points, but at least you're wide open for my other angels!"

The red haired and brown haired angels flew at Toorima and slashed at him. Toorima screamed in pain as the blades hit him.

Ikamono/Bi - 4000  
Toorima - 3700

"Lucky shot....." Toorima said, catching his balance.

"I didn't think so. Your move." Ikamono said.

Toorima drew and the black mist surrounded Ikamono, whom coughed again.

Ikamono/Bi - 3500  
Toorima - 3700

"Look who's winning now, Shimei! Get ready for this! I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master next!" Toorima said as a green haired woman wearing blue robes appeared.

The woman walked over to Ikamono and started to sing a chorus from Ode to Joy. The woman turned into a black mist and surrounded Ikamono, who coughed again.

Ikamono/Bi - 2500  
Toorima - 3700

"Ha! Looks like I don't have to defeat Bi Senritsu to prove that she's not all that. I can just beat up her boyfriend and insult her anyway. After all, why would anyone want to be a boyfriend to that snide, disgusting, snobbish wretch?" Toorima laughed.

"If you only knew who you truly were fighting, Toorima." Ikamono said.

Finally not taking anymore, Ikamono pulled off the shades and cap, letting her hair down. She opened her eyes and looked at Toorima. Both Toorima and Ayana gasped at the sight.

"Bi?! You're Bi Senritsu!? What the hell!?" Ayana gasped.

Bi grinned as she pulled off her trench coat and set it aside.

"Surprised?" Bi asked.

Toorima didn't know what to say. He was saying all these cold, harsh words about Bi to whom he thought was Ikamono Shimei, but it was her all this time. Then he realized the name, "Ikamono Shimei," it translated into "fake identity." He should've known. But why didn't he? Bi held up her duel disk, revealing she still had 2500 Life Points and her three monsters.

"Do you still wanna go?" Bi asked as the famous chorus of "Ode to Joy" struck in the background.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time.............

**Bakura: **I never would've thought that Bi Senritsu and Ikamono Shimei were one in the same. Bi and Toorima's duel continues as Bi reveals why she disguises herself to Ayana and Toorima. Just when Toorima thinks he's won it all, Bi activates a Magic Card to summon a stronger angel monster to the field. Can Toorima find a way out of this situation? Find out next time on "Apocalyptic Revelations: Denial."


	6. Denial

Last time........

**Toriyama:** Well, this is an awkward situation for Toorima. Since he challenged Bi Senritsu to a duel, he was waiting for her to show up, but she never did. To Toorima and Ayana's surprise, Toorima had to duel Ikamono Shimei, a great duelist in Bakura's card shop. The two continued to fight while Toorima talked trash about Bi. When Toorima thought he won in the trash talking, Ikamono revealed that he was really Bi Senritsu. What a twist!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Denial**

"Ode to Joy" continued blaring in the Carneige Hall-like area. Ayana was sitting somewhere else on the stage while Toorima was battling the blond haired Bi Senritsu. Across from Toorima was not only Bi, but her three Angel Knights. Toorima had no monsters on the field, but only two Trap Cards: Solemn Wishes and Bad Reaction to Simochi, while Bi had her Ode to Joy trap and Thread of Life magic. Bi kept looking anxiously at Toorima.

"I'm waiting, Toorima! Do you still want to duel me or not? Or are you ashamed that you were actually trash talking someone that you thought wasn't around? Is that your style, Toorima?!" Bi shouted.

"No, it's not! But I have a question, Bi! Why disguise yourself? Why not just confess to people that you're a duelist...... not to mention, but a good one!" Toorima said.

"I do it because I know people would just treat me like you people."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Bi?" Ayana asked, standing up.

Bi glared at Ayana, then at Toorima.

"Do you really wanna know what I mean? I'm a rich girl, for God's sake. My parents tell me to keep my money for stuff like college and stuff. I don't like the life of luxury that much, but it pays the bill. I knew that becoming a duelist would get me more money in tournaments. You see, people look up to me because they think I'm someone that's high and mighty! Some glorious goddess that has the dollar-dollar bills! Not to mention that Ouken Hime is the head of the school and Domino newspaper! If word got out that I'm a duelist, the rich _hiretsukan_ will start treating me like I'm inferior, like you two!" Bi shouted.

Ayana shook her head.

"You're ashamed of what you truly are? You're afraid that people will stop liking you because you're a duelist AND the popular girl at our school? The people respect us, Bi. You know that. Even when you're Ikamono Shimei, don't you feel that people respect you?" she asked.

"They fear me." Bi retorted. "Now stop talking! I want to end this duel! It's still your move, Toorima! Go for it!"

"With pleasure, I'll play the Pot of Greed Magic Card, allowing me to draw again. And you know what happens when I draw, Solemn Wishes activates!" Toorima said, drawing two cards.

Black mist surrounded Bi. The mist was coming from that horrid Trap Card. _I have to destroy it before I lose and my reputation becomes a joke._ she thought.

Bi - 2000  
Toorima - 3700

"I'll set this monster face-down and end my turn." said Toorima as the face-down monster appeared on the field.

"Fine then," Bi said, drawing a card. "It's over! It's all over! Time for the music to end! I play a Magic Card called 'O Fortuna!'"

Bi placed the Magic Card into her duel disk. The Carneige Hall-like arena, shattered and the sky of the prairie looked red. The Angel Knights started to glow white and fly to the sky. Bi's Ode to Joy trap card and the Thread of Life disappeared. Carmina Burana's "O Fortuna" started to echo around the ruins of the Carneige Hall.

**O Fortuna**  
Type: Magic  
Effect: This card can only be activated if 1 "Angel Knight #1," "Angel Knight #2," and "Angel Knight #3" are on your field in face-up Attack Position. Offer the following monsters as a Tribute to Special Summon 1 "Archangel Knight."

"What's happening?!" Ayana screamed as the three angels continued to fly upward.

The three angels got in the position of a triangle. As the famous chorus of "O Fortuna" blared, the angels exploded into specks of light. Light shined down from their destruction spot and a woman started to descend. She had long black hair, six black wings, and she wore black crystal armor. In her hands was a huge black sword, the hilt was made of black bones. The angel's eyes were purple. She landed next to Bi.

**Archangel Knight**  
Type: Dark - Fairy  
Level: 8  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2200  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "O Fortuna." When successfully Special Summoned, destroy all the cards on the field, but this card.

"What is that thing?!" Toorima asked.

"This is my Archangel Knight! Unlike the Angel Knights, she relies on the powers of darkness! Not only that, observe her power!" Bi shouted.

The archangel held out her blade and it flashed red like fire. She slashed at Toorima's field and the cards exploded. Toorima looked shocked.

"Now, my archangel, show this chump that I mean business!"

The archangel flew at Toorima and slashed at him about three times. Toorima screamed in pain and fell to the ground. His Life Points were almost gone.

Bi - 2000  
Toorima - 900

"Hey, Toorima, if you want to surrender, do so. After all, even if I'm not Ikamono Shimei, I am still kicking your butt all over this area." Bi taunted.

"This is only the beginning, Bi!" Toorima said, drawing. "I'll play the Magic Card, Coins from Heaven, allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our hand!"

Toorima placed the card in the disk and both him and Bi drew until they had six cards in their hand. Toorima grinned.

"I think I'm going to counter attack your little Archangel Knight strategy, Bi! Observe as I play a Magic Card called Tide of Despair!" he said, placing the card in the disk.

**Tide of Despair  
**Type: Magic  
Effect: Discard your entire hand to the Graveyard. Any Monster Cards in your Graveyard because of the effect of this card, add their ATK together and add them to your total Life Points. Then, decrease your Life Points by half to inflict damage to your opponent by the Life Points lost. After that, draw the same number of cards you discarded to the Graveyard.

"Ha, like that'll work. You do this and you'll be wide open for a direct attack." Bi said.

"Hey, if I lose, at least it'll show that even I can take on Ikamono Shimei." Toorima said, discarding his hand.

A black void appeared behind Toorima. Six spirits entered the portal. Toorima grinned.

"Just so you know, I had a Cyber Jar and a Magical Marionette in that hand. So that adds up to 2900, making my Life Points 3800!" he said.

Bi - 2000  
Toorima - 3800

"But now I have to forfeit about 1900 Life Points to drain you of that many Life Points." Toorima said as the spirit of the Magical Marionette and Cyber Jar attacked Bi directly.

Bi screamed in pain as the Cyber Jar blasted her with a blue beam of energy. Then, the marionette blasted Bi with dark energy. She moaned in pain and fell to her knees.

Bi - 100  
Toorima - 1900

Ayana started to feel sorry for Bi now. Even though Bi was a cold hearted monster toward her at school, she knew that she could get along with her in the dueling world. After all, when Bi was Ikamono Shimei, Ayana befriended her. This had gone on fair enough.

"Toorima, stop. This isn't worth it now." Ayana said.

"Whaddya mean, Ayana? I almost have her beat! When I beat her, she'll regret every messing with both me and you!" Toorima shouted.

"Is that what this is all about? Revenge? I just thought it was going to be a friendly competition! But now that I see that when Bi revealed herself, you want to try and kill her! That is enough, Toorima! This is stupid! You should know better! I'll admit, Bi isn't the most nicest person in the world, not to me or you, but it doesn't matter. She choose who she likes and dislikes. And right now, you're no better than her! Not at all! If this is what you want, I don't want to be apart of this sick game you're playing, Toorima! I'm logging out and heading home! Good-bye!" Ayana said as her form disappeared.

"Ayana!" Toorima called out.

He lookd back at Bi, who struggling to her feet. The archangel helped her mistress to her feet. Toorima glared at Bi. He started to feel cold hatred toward her at the moment. _It's because of you that I'll probably lose Ayana forever! All because of you!_ he thought.

"Bi! I'm going to finish this once and for all! The last of Tide of Despair's effect takes place now!" he shouted, drawing six more cards. "Before this turn ends, I'll play Iron Chains of Nightmares!"

Toorima inserted the card in his disk and chains surrounded the Archangel. She screamed in pain.

**Iron Chains of Nightmares**  
Type: Magic  
Effect: Reduce the ATK of 1 Monster Card on the field by 700 points and gain 700 Life Points. The chosen monster can no longer attack or be offered as a Tribute.

Bi - 100  
Toorima - 2600

"What do you plan on doing here? You don't even have a strong monster in your deck that can destroy the Archangel Knight! Even if she does have 2100 ATK, you still won't be able to beat her!" Bi said.

"That's what you think! I have five cards left in my hand! I plan on using at least three of them before the turn is over!" Toorima chuckled. "Starting with this, Watch Tranquilizer!"

A wristwatch appeared on Toorima's wrist and he shot a small needle that pierced the Archangel's neck. The angel screamed as her ATK went to 1300. Bi looked on in horror.

"Soon enough, I will be able to destroy that angel with NO problem! Now, to play Magic Shard Excavation! I discard two cards from my hand to draw a Magic Card from my Graveyard!" Toorima continued, discarding two cards and drawing a magic card. "Can you guess which one it is?"

"My guess is it's Tide of Despair!" Bi shouted.

"Wrong! It's Iron Chains of Nightmares! Your monster loses another 700 ATK and I gain 700 more!" Toorima taunted as more chain wrapped around the archangel.

The Archangel's ATK was now 600.

Bi - 100  
Toorima - 3300

"I'll end my turn with a card face-down." Toorima said, setting a card face-down.

Bi couldn't believe that her strongest monster was being reduced to a weakling by Toorima. His Life Points were ungodly higher than hers. It was no use. She drew another card.

"This will help me. I know it will! Deepest Impact! Activate!" Bi shouted.

Meteors started to fall onto the area, destroying the Archangel and the chains. Toorima looked confused, then screamed as he looked at his Life Point meter.

Bi - 50  
Toorima - 1650

"What did you do?!" Toorima shouted.

"Deepest Impact destroys all monsters on the field and reduces both player's Life Points by half. And that's not all. I'll blow away that face-down card with this new Magic Card, Angel's Feather Duster!"

**Angel's Feather Duster**  
Type: Magic  
Effect: Destroy all your opponent's face-down Magic/Trap Cards. For every card destroyed, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and increase your Life Points by 500 points.

A strong gust of wind blew through the area, destroying Toorima's face-down card, Mirror Force. A ray of light shined down on Bi as she looked at Toorima with confidence in her eyes. Toorima looked worried.

Bi - 550  
Toorima - 650

"So, big boy, not so bad now, are ya?" Bi asked as the light died out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time........

**Bi:** Alright! This duel is getting all fired up! Yeah! Anyway, while Toorima and I are dueling, Ayana is captured by two men who are being led by Jolie Marthis. Bakura and Toriyama decide to follow the two men and Jolie to an art museum of all places. Jolie wants to duel, but not Bakura, but Toriyama! What the hell, huh? Anyway, if you want to know what's going down, check out "Apocalyptic Revelations: Redemption."


	7. Redemption

Last time...........

**Bakura:** The duel between Bi Senritsu and Toorima continued on as Bi summoned the Archangel Knight. She had almost won the duel, but Toorima started to get a little out of control. Ayana was tired of how Toorima was treating Bi and logged out. That's when Toorima snapped and tried to totally obliterate Bi, but Bi struck back and the duel continues.

**Chapter Seven: Redemption**

Bi - 550  
Toorima - 650

Bi and Toorima stood face-to-face. None of them had any cards on the field. They were both tired and wanted to go home badly. Toorima glared at Bi, then grinned.

"Let's keep going, Bi. After all, I'm not done torturing you yet!" he said.

"Torture this, you dumb _hiretsukan_! I play the monster that will win this duel! Come forth, Watapon!" Bi shouted.

A ball of pink fluff with big blue eyes appeared in front of Bi (1/200/300). Toorima laughed.

"Gimme a break! That will never beat me! This duel will continue and I'll win!" Toorima laughed.

"That's what you think, bub! Now I play Thousand Energy on my Watapon, increasing it by 1000 ATK!" Bi shouted as Watapon's ATK went to 1200.

_No way! I can't believe it! I'm going to get beaten by a ball of fluff!_ Toorima thought as Watapon lunged at him. He closed his eyes and felt as the Watapon collided with him. He fell to the ground, defeated.

Bi - 550  
Toorima - 0

The two duelists logged out and Bi, still in her Ikamono Shimei disguise, walked over to Toorima, who held a card out to her. She looked at him.

"Here. Take it. Be my frickin' guest! I never got to use it yet." Toorima said.

"Thank you." Bi said, receiving the card.

She looked at the text on the card. It read "Takhisis the Mythic Dragon." Bakura, who was talking with Toriyama, looked at Bi and motioned her to join them. Bi shrugged her shoulders and joined up with Bakura and Toriyama.

"Ikamono, may I see that card you just won?" he asked.

"Sure, take a good look at it." Bi said in her Ikamono voice.

She handed the card over to Bakura. His eyes widened and looked at Bi in disbelief.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I just won it off that Toorima kid not too long ago. Why? What's up?" Bi asked.

_I knew it. That kid was the reincarnated form of Marik. But since he was a Lilim and he lost a duel to someone, he's lost his Lilim title. But to whom? Ikamono?_ Bakura thought, looking at Bi. He handed the card back to Bi.

"Keep this with you at all cost. Believe me, you'll need it in the mere future." Bakura said.

Suddenly, the sound of someone screaming was heard. Bakura looked around, then Toriyama looked outside. She gasped.

"Ryou-sama! Some people are taking Ayana Meijin away!" she screamed.

"What?!" screamed Bi and Bakura.

The three ran out of the card shop. They saw two people taking Ayana away. One was a pink haired girl with pink eyes. The other one resembled a brown haired Joey Wheeler. The two looked at them and ran with an unconscious Ayana over their shoulders.

"Come back here!" Bi shouted, chasing after the two.

Bakura glared at the two people, grabbed Toriyama's hand, and helped Bi in her chase. Eventually, they came across an abandoned art museum. They looked at the sign that was nearly falling off. It read: "Domino Museum." Bakura remembered this museum. He chased Ishizu into there when the Lilim were strong. Without any questions, they entered the museum. To their surprise, though, there were six chairs that resembled Kaiba Corp's VR chairs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bakura asked. "Show yourselves, you insolent wretches!"

"Ask and you zall receive, mon ami." came a female voice.

From the shadows of the museum came Jolie Marthis, the French Duel Monsters champion who used Lilith against Ayana. Behind her were the two people who kidnapped Ayana.

"Bonjour, mon ami! Welcome to the dueling arena!" she chuckled.

"Shut up, Frenchy! Where is Ayana Meijin?" Bi shouted.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Where is she? The purple haired girl? We saw your goons run off with her here!"

Jolie laughed.

"Oh yes, her. Of course. She's in the back, asleep. But I wouldn't bother waking her. My boss is going to have a conversation wiss her soon."

"What's with the duel chair, Marthis?" asked Bakura.

"Oh zose! You zee, after I lost my duel with Ayana, I LOST MY LILIM STAT!" Jolie shouted.

Bakura couldn't believe this. Jolie was a Lilim? If she was, how come she used Lilith instead of her servant?

"You're lying! You're not a Lilim!" Bakura shouted.

"A what?" asked Bi and Toriyama.

"Zat's right! I'm no longer a Lilim because of Ayana! Didn't you know, Bakura? If a Lilim loses a match to anozer person, zay lose their Lilim stat to ze victor. But if ze victor was a Lilim, the title goes to a random person. And we tracked my title in.....her!" Jolie said, pointing at Toriyama.

"What? Me?" asked Toriyama.

"Yes! You! And I vant to duel you to get my servant and my title back!"

"Then why did you duel Ayana with Lilith? In fact, why did you duel Ayana if you knew she was a Lilim?" Bakura asked.

"Because my boss wanted me to wipe her clean so that we could decide who got her title and servant. He was displeased with me that I lost to her though. But enough talk, I want to duel that little brat right zere!" Jolie shouted.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Bi said. "Besides, Toriyama doesn't know the first thing of Duel Monsters. Bakura was just now training her!"

"I don't care," Jolie said, "And zince you like to get involved with what's going on, that's what the other two chairs are for. Mushi! Janguru!"

The pink haired girled and the brown haired man stepped forward.

"Yes?" they asked.

"Take care of Ryou-sama and his little friend here." Jolie said.

Without warning, steel cables flew from the chairs around the feet and arms of Bi, Bakura, and Toriyama. They were pulled onto the chairs. As they were, mechanical arms reached into their pockets and inserted their decks into the card slot. Seconds later, the three were transported into the VR world.

Bakura was in a jungle of sorts. He looked around. He knew he had a duel disk on. He was ready for any one of Jolie's goons to pop out.

"You don't scare me, you know. So just get out here now and let's get this over with." Bakura said.

Without warning, a spear flew across Bakura's face. A gash formed on the left side of his face. He glared at the attacker, whomever it was. Then, the brown haired man jumped down from a tree. He wore a gold duel disk. Bakura couldn't tell who he was.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked.

"If I must introduce myself to someone who is going to lose their Lilim title to me, fine. The name is Janguru, Janguru Kimito." the man said.

"You look like Joey," Bakura said.

"I get that a lot. Now, are you ready to lose?" Janguru asked.

Bakura laughed evilly at his opponent and shook his head.

"If you're going to scare someone, do it correctly. I'm not afraid of anyone or anything. So just shut up and duel me!" Bakura laughed.

The Life Point meter on the disk read 8000 for each player and they each drew five cards.

Bakura - 8000  
Janguru - 8000

It seemed as though Janguru was going to go first. He drew a card from his deck.

"I'm going to start by playing this! Dinosaur Valley!"

Janguru placed the Magic Card in his disk. The jungle started to rumble violently. Bakura didn't flinch though.

**Dinosaur Valley  
**Type: Magic  
Effect: Special Summon any level 4 Dinosaur sub-attribute monsters from your Hand to the field in face-up attack position or face-down defense position.

"And with the effect of that magic card, I shall summon Hyper Hammerhead (4/1500/1200)." he said as the strange dinosaur appeared. "And I will also summon Gilasaurus (4/1400/400)."

The strange brown raptor appeared on the field.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" Bakura asked.

"No, but this will. I will summon Granadora (4/1900/700) in attack mode!" Janguru said, summoning the lizard. "And I get 1000 Life Points."

Bakura - 8000  
Janguru - 9000

"You're making it sound like I care, but I don't. Is that your turn?" Bakura asked.

"No! I will use this Magic Card, Ultra Evolution Pill, to offer Granadora for Black Tyranno (7/2600/1800)!"

Suddenly, Granadora exploded and a black tyrannosaurus appeared on the field.

"But since Granadora went to the Graveyard, I lose 2000 Life Points. A petty cost."

Bakura - 8000  
Janguru - 7000

"You fool. You wasted your entire hand doing that one play. How ridiculous!" Bakura said, drawing a card. "I summon Death Calibre Knight (4/1900/1800) in attack mode!"

A dark knight riding a black horse appeared on the field.

"Next, I will set two cards face-down and end my turn." Bakura said, setting the cards on the field.

"What are you planning?" Janguru asked, drawing. "That won't help you though! Black Tyranno, attack Bakura's monster now!"

The black tyrannosaurus charged at the knight. Bakura grinned evilly.

"Not so fast, fool! You activated my Trap Card, Dark Spirit of the Silent!" Bakura said, revealing the card.

A red spirit entered the Black Tyranno.

"Now you must choose another monster to attack me! You must!" Bakura cackled.

"Fine then! Go, Gilasaur!" Janguru said.

"Fool! You caused the death of your monster." Bakura grinned.

"Nope! I activate my Quick play Magic Card, Rush Recklessly, which increases my monster's ATK by 700. So Gilasaurus is now 2100!"

The Gilasaurus started to glow white and slashed at the knight, destroying it.

Bakura - 7800  
Janguru - 7000

"Very well, then I shall activate my other face-down card, Revival Ouiju!" Bakura said.

**Revival Ouiju**  
Type: Trap  
Effect: This card can only be activated if 1 of your Monster Cards were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to the field.

With that, a purple mist filled the area and the dark knight returned.

"Looks like the tables have turned, eh, boy?" Bakura said.

Next time......

**Ayana:** Bakura continues to duel with Janguru and Janguru is trying his best to fight back against Bakura. Then, Bi, still in disguise as Ikamono Shimei, battles with Jolie's other goon, Mushi, and Bi's fear of insects kicks in when Mushi uses nothing but insect monsters. What can we do? Find out next time on "Apocalyptic Revelations: Challenge."


	8. Challenge

Last time.......

**Bi:** Okay, I wiped the floor with the little weasel, Toorima, and got his servant, Trakhis the Mythic Dragon. Bakura tells me to hang onto it, but I don't know why I should. Then, Ayana gets kidnapped by Jolie Marthis and her goons: Janguru and Mushi. Jolie wants to duel Toriyama to get her Lilim status back and now Bakura is dueling Janguru. I hope Bakura knows what he's doing.

**Chapter Eight: Challenge**

Janguru stood across from Bakura, his Black Tyranno, Hyper Hammerhead, and Gilasaurus on the field and Bakura with Dark Calibre Knight on his field. Janguru had just got done attacking Bakura, but now it was Bakura's turn. The white haired man drew a card.

"I shall place two more cards face-down on the field." he said, doing so. "And I will also summon Dead Master - Dead Cregit Mage (4/1700/1200) in attack mode."

An old man wearing a cloak appeared on the field next to the knight.

"Now, Dark Calibre Knight, attack his Gilasaurus!" Bakura said as the knight sliced off the Gilasaurus' head.

Bakura: 7800  
Janguru: 6700

"Then, my Dead Master, strike his Hyper Hammerhead!"

The Dead Master waved his wand and blast the dinosaur with fire, destroying it.

Bakura: 7800  
Janguru: 6500

"Oh, by the way, Janguru, your hammerhead gets sent straight to the top of your deck instead of to the Graveyard. Be thankful I did that." Bakura laughed.

"You don't scare me. I'll beat you!" Janguru said, drawing a card. "I'll do it with this! First, I play Pot of Greed."

Janguru drew two cards from his deck.

"And then, I'll play Gagagigo (4/1850/1500) in attack mode." he said as the green lizard appeared on the field. "And then I'll use another Ultra Evolution Pill to sacrifice it for this monster, Dark Driceratops (6/2400/1500)!"

The Gagagigo roared in pain, then turned into the Dark Driceratops, who roared angrilly at Bakura. Bakura grinned.

"Attack his Dead Master first, Dark Driceratops!"

The triceratops ran at the Dead Master and rammed its horns through its body, destroying it.

"Now I get to use his other ability, which allows me to send my hand and the Dead Master to my deck and shuffle it. By doing so, I receive no damage at all." Bakura said, doing what he said.

"Fine, whatever! Black Tyranno, destroy his knight!" he said as the tyranno ran at the knight.

"No so fast, fool! I activate my trap card, Windstorm of Etaqua! This will send your Tyranno into defense mode!" Bakura said as a strong gust blew through the area.

The tyranno growled and curled into a ball, basically telling Janguru that it was in defense. Janguru groaned, knowing he had no cards left in his hand. Bakura snickered and drew a card.

"First, I'll use Coins from Heaven, giving us each a new hand. You should thank me again, fool." Bakura said, as he and Janguru drew six cards. "Now I'll summon another monster to the field, Necro Mannequin (3/500/500), in defense mode."

A white mannequin appeared on the field next to the Dark Calibre Knight.

"Then, I'll two cards face-down and end my turn."

Two face-down cards appeared on Bakura's field. Janguru drew, but then Bakura snickered.

"First trap activated! Necri Cycle!" he shouted, revealing the trap.

**Necri Cycle**  
Type: Trap  
Effect: This card can only be activated if 1 "Necro Mannequin" is face-up on the field. Special Summon 1 "Necro Mannequin" from your hand or deck to the field in face-up attack or defense position.

Bakura summoned another Necro Mannequin in defense.

"I'm not scared of your monsters, Bakura! Besides, I can easily crush you now with this! Polymerization!" Janguru said, placing the card on his disk. "I'll merge my Gilasaurus with my Hellkite Ptera to form the Hellhornzaurus (6/2000/2000)!"

As he did that, Gilasaur and a brown pteradactyl appeared. The two merged together. When the light cleared, a giant black pteradactyl appeared.

**Hellhornzaurus**  
Type: Dark - Dinosaur  
Level: 6  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2000  
Fusion: "Gilasaurus" "Hellkite Ptera"  
Effect: During the turn that this card is summoned, it can attack your opponent directly.

"Bring it on." Bakura muttered.

"Go for it, my dinos! Destroy his monsters! But first, Hellhornzaurus, attack Bakura directly!" Janguru shouted.

The new winged dinosaur flew over Bakura's monsters and blasted him with a sonic wave from its mouth. Bakura groaned in pain.

Bakura: 5800  
Janguru: 6500

"Now, Black Tyranno, Dark Driceratops, attack his monsters!" he shouted as the two dinosaurs destroyed the mannequins. "And you still will lose Life Points!"

Bakura: 3900  
Janguru: 6500

"Do you think I care about your little lizards? I could careless! Now it's my turn!" Bakura said, drawing a card. "I'll play my favoritie Magic Card, Change of Heart, on your Black Tyranno!"

A little girl with the wing of an angel and a wing of a devil appeared on the field. She plunged into the tyranno. As she did, the tyranno moved to Bakura's field. Janguru looked shocked.

"Next, I'll sacrifice both your tyranno and my knight to summon this monster, Invader of Darkness (8/2900/2500)!" Bakura said, lying the card on his disk.

A black tornado covered Bakura's field. When it disappeared, a robed figure appeared on Bakura's field. Janguru looked freaked out.

"Plus, any Quick-Play Magic Card you plan on playing, they won't work as long as the Invader's on the field! Invader of Darkness, destroy his Hellhornzaurus!" Bakura snickered.

The invader threw a ball of dark energy at the black pteradactyl, destroying it.

Bakura: 3900  
Janguru: 5400

"Next, I'll activate my face-down card, Unholy Sanctity!" Bakura said, revealing his Trap Card.

**Unholy Sanctity**  
Type: Trap  
Effect: This card can only be activated if one of your monsters destroys one of your opponent's monsters and sent to the Graveyard. The monster who destroyed the opponent's monster may attack twice.

A black mist entered the invader, his eyes glowing red.

"Invader, destroy his Driceratops!" Bakura shouted.

The invader blasted the triceratops monster with a ball of black energy, destroying it.

Bakura: 3900  
Janguru: 4900

"I will end my turn now." Bakura said with a smirk.

Janguru drew a card and grinned.

"Say good-bye to your invader. I play a Magic Card called Jungle Spear!" he said, playing the card.

**Jungle Spear**  
Type: Magic  
Effect: This card can only be activated if your opponent has at least one monster on the field. Roll a six-sided die. If the number rolled is 1 or 2, increase the opposing monster's ATK is doubled. If the number rolled is 3, 4, or 5, the monster's ATK is decreased by double. If the number rolled is a 6, destroy the monster.

Janguru rolled a die from his pocket. It landed on a four. To Bakura's surprise, the invader's ATK was reducing down to 1950.

"Now for this. I will play this monster that will destroy your invader called the Masked Jungle Warrior (7/2700/2100)!" Janguru said, placing the card on the field.

A tornado of leaves formed on Janguru's field. When the leaves cleared, a musclebound man with dark skin appeared on the field, wearing a green grass skirt and a wooden tribal mask appeared. His ankles were wrapped with white cloth and his arms had red and blue tribal tattoos. His hair was long and black. He held a spear in his hand.

"But how? Your warrior is a level seven monster. You have to sacrifice monsters to bring it forth." Bakura said.

"I did..... in my graveyard." Janguru said.

**Masked Jungle Warrior**  
Type: Earth - Warrior  
Level: 7  
ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2100  
Effect: This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing 2 Earth Attribute monsters from your Graveyard from play.

"So I removed my two Gilasaurus monsters from the Graveyard from play. Masked Jungle Warrior, attack his invader." Janguru said.

The masked warrior threw its spear at the invader and it plunged through its chest. Seconds later, the invader turned into ashes.

Bakura: 3150  
Janguru: 4900

"Your move." Janguru said in a cocky tone.

"Very well." Bakura said, drawing a card. "I'll play the Pot of Greed card."

Bakura drew two cards. He grinned and laughed.

"Now this is the end for you! I play the Twilight Portal magic card, offering my Dark Calibre Knight and my two mannequins to summon the Twilight Dragon (12/3500/3000)!" Bakura laughed.

A black portal opened behind Bakura and the three monsters he mentioned entered it. Then, the Twilight Dragon emerged from the portal. Janguru screamed in fear.

"That's not all. I'm going to summon the Twilight Knight (3/1200/900) to the field and equip him onto the dragon!"

The Twilight Knight appeared on the field and mounted the Twilight Dragon, sending it to 4500 in ATK. The Twilight Dragon roared at Janguru, who was whimpering.

"Then, I'll play this Magic Card that I didn't hand to Ayana before she battled Lilith, the Twilight Claws!" Bakura continued, playing the card.

**Twilight Claws**  
Type: Magic - Equipment  
Effect: This card can only be equipped on 1 "Twilight Dragon." Increase the ATK of the Twilight Dragon by double its normal ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict half the ATK of the "Twilight Dragon" of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

"No way!" Janguru said.

Then, golden metal claws formed onto the Twilight Dragon, increasing its ATK to 9000.

"Doubt my power again, eh? Now you'll pay the price for doubting me! Twilight Dragon, destroy his warrior!" Bakura cackled.

The dragon flew at the warrior and the Twilight Knight slashed at it, then the dragon slashed at the warrior with its claws. The warrior keeled over and exploded.

Bakura: 3150  
Janguru: 0

Janguru whimpered in fear as he logged out from the VR world. The dragon and the knight disappeared from sight. Bakura cackled.

"Fool." he said. "Now to find Ikamono and Toriyama."

Bakura started to run in a random direction of where he thought Bi and Toriyama would be. Knowing Toriyama, she would be in a cloudy area full of rainbows and stuff. Normal little girl imagination. But Bi was a different story. He didn't know where she would hang out at the most to duel. He knew Ayana likes to go to the Pantheon and Toorima to the prairies. Where would Bi or Toriyama be?

Bi appeared in what seemed like a park. Swingsets, slides, even a sandbox. She was confused, but still managed to keep her Ikamono Shimei disguise on. She walked around the park, the golden duel disk on her arm.

"Bakura?! Toriyama?! Where are you!?" she shouted.

"You know, for a guy, you sure do sound like a girl." came a female voice.

Bi's eyes widened behind her shades. She turned around to see Mushi, the pink haired girl that worked with Jolie. She too had a duel disk on her arm.

"Like my park, Ikamono....... or should I say, Bimusouka Senritsu?" Mushi asked with a grin on her face.

"How did you know who I am?" Bi asked, removing her shades and hat.

"Oh please, like you don't know. You may've registered at Bakura's shop as Ikamono Shimei, but here, we can see past your disguise. And we also know that you are a Lilim." Mushi said.

"A what?" Bi shouted.

"You mean Bakura didn't tell you? Hopefully he will after I'm done with you. I will achieve victory and get your servant, Trakhis the Mythic Dragon. Soon, I will be the Lilim that Marik Ishtar was." Mushi said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady, and I sure as hell don't know who you are." Bi said.

"You already know my first name, Mushi, but my full name is Mushi Uri. Are you ready to duel, or are you going to forfeit before we begin?" Mushi asked.

Bi grinned. _What is this girl smoking? Of course I'll duel. Gimme a break._ she thought. She raised her duel disk.

"So, let's get it on," Bi said, drawing five cards, "I'll take out whatever you throw at me."

Mushi giggled and drew six cards. Bi figured that Mushi wanted to go first. She was a little suspicious of what Mushi would play. Mushi smiled and looked at Bi.

"Get ready for this! I'm going to summon a card face-down and a monster in defense mode." she said, as two face-down cards appeared on the field.

"Goody, my move," Bi said sarcastically, drawing a card, "I'll summon Angel Knight #1 (4/1300/1400) and set a card face-down."

The blond haired angel knight appeared on the field.

"Attack that face-down monster now!" Bi shouted as the angel flew at Mushi's field.

The angel slashed at Mushi's face-down card and a ladybug was revealed. It slowly disappeared afterwards.

"You attacked my Four-Starred Ladybug of Doom (3/800/1200) and you know what that means. Bye-bye, Angel Knight." Mushi snickered.

Green stars formed all over the angel's body. She screamed in pain and exploded. Bi went wide eyed. _No one has ever destroyed my Angel Knights. Nobody!_ she thought.

"My move again." Mushi giggled, drawing. "I'll set another monster in defense mode. I hope you can guess what it is."

A card face-down appeared on Mushi's field. Bi drew a card.

"You'll pay for destroying my Angel Knight! Now I'll play this! Enchanted Halo!"

Bi threw the card on the disk.

**Enchanted Halo**  
Type: Magic - Equipment  
Effect: Special Summon 1 Fairy sub-attribute monster from your Graveyard and increase its ATK by 300 points. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, the monster equipped with this card is destroyed as well.

A golden halo formed on Bi's field. Seconds later, the blond Angel Knight appeared on the field with 1600 ATK.

"Next up, I'll play this monster! Fire Angel Knight!" Bi shouted.

**Fire Angel Knight**  
Type: Fire - Fairy  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

A cyclone of fire formed on Bi's field and an angel with long red hair and red armor appeared. Her wings were red as well.

"Attack that face-down monster!" Bi shouted.

The Fire Angel Knight flew at the face-down monster and slashed at it with her sword. The monster was another ladybug. But this was black and had a skull on its back. The ladybug blocked the attack.

"Guess what! That was my Skull Mark Ladybug (4/500/1500)! I get 1000 Life Points when its flipped!" Mushi said with glee.

A white mist came from the ladybug toward Mushi.

"I don't think so! Activate Trap Card! Ode to Joy! This Trap Card will see to it that I get the Life Points you receive!" Bi shouted as the Carneige Hall formed around the two players.

"Ode to Joy" echoed throughout the area. The mist was heading towards Bi.

"I don't think so! I activate this Trap Card, Gust of the Moth's Wing!" Mushi said, revealing the trap.

**Gust of the Moth's Wing**  
Type: Trap - Counter  
Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent activates a Trap Card. Discard one Insect sub-attribute monster from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the effects of the Trap Card.

"And I think I'll offer this!" Mushi said, discarding a Flying Kamikiri #1.

Suddenly, a giant moth formed on the field and flapped its wings. Bi started to tremble. She hated insects so much. The gust of wind destroyed the Ode to Joy trap card. Bi started to shake now.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little moth? Is that what makes you tick, Bimusouko? Well, now my bugs are going to bug you now!" Mushi laughed.

Next time.......

**Toriyama:** Bi continues to battle Mushi, but is still frightened by Mushi's bug monsters. Bakura arrives on the scene and learns of Bi's secret identity. Meanwhile, Ayana wakes up and meets with the boss of Jolie Marthis. Who is this mysterious person and can Bi defeat Mushi? Find out next time on "Apocalyptic Revelations: Nest."


	9. Nest

Last time........

**Toorima:** Bakura wiped the floor with Janguru with a superpowered Twlight Dragon. When he did, Bi was confronted by Mushi, the pink haired goon of Jolie Marthis. Somehow, Mushi knew that Bi and Ikamono Shimei were the same person. Bi put up a good fight, but is now trembling before the feet of Mushi as she continues her buggy onslaught. What are you doing, Bi?

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Nest**

Mushi continued to laugh at Bi, who was shaking at the sight of the giant moth. Bi had two angels on her field, a Fire Angel Knight and an Angel Knight #1. Her Ode to Joy trap card was just blown away by Mushi's trap card and she had a Skull Mark Ladybug in defense mode. Not to mention, she gained 1000 Life Points when she destroyed Bi's Ode to Joy trap just in time.

Mushi - 9000  
Bi - 8000

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I should go easier on you next time. I'm sorry for that, Bimusouka." Mushi laughed.

"The name's Bi, remember that! I'll set this face-down and end my turn." Bi said, setting a card face-down.

"Yay! I get to go." Mushi said, drawing a card. "I'll set this face-down and end my turn."

A face-down monster appeared on Mushi's field. Bi drew a card.

"I'll play the Magic Card, Wings of the Enchanted!" she shouted, inserting the card in her disk.

**Wings of the Enchanted**  
Type: Magic - Equipment  
Effect: Search through your deck for a Fairy sub-attribute monster and Special Summon it to the field in face-up attack position or defense position. Increase the ATK or DEF of this monster by 1000 points. When this card is destroyed, the monster equipped with this card is destroyed as well.

"I'll use it to Special Summon from my Deck, the Water Angel Knight!" Bi said.

The fountain behind Bi splashed and an angel wearing blue armor, white wings, and long blue hair appeared on the field.

**Water Angel Knight**  
Type: Water - Fairy  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 1700

Suddenly, the Water Angel Knight's wings grew out and started to glow white. Her ATK went from 1100 to 2100 points.

"Water Angel Knight, destroy the Skull Marked Ladybug!" Bi shouted.

The angel slashed at the black ladybug and destroyed it. Mushi glared at Bi.

"Now, Fire Angel Knight, destroy that face-down monster!"

The fire angel flew at the face-down monster and slashed at it. As she did, a leech flew from the face-down card and around the angel.

"Ew! What is that?!" Bi shouted.

"This is my leech, Kiseitai (2/300/800)! Now during your stand-by phases, half of the Fire Angel Knight's ATK will be added to my Life Points!" Mushi giggled.

"Laugh this off! Angel Knight, attack!" Bi shouted.

The blond Angel Knight flew at Mushi and slashed at her. Mushi screamed in pain.

Mushi - 7400  
Bi - 8000

"How could you?!" Mushi shouted.

"Because I can! Now I'll end my turn with a card face-down!" Bi said, as a card face-down appeared on the field.

Mushi drew a card from her deck.

"First, I'll play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards, but discarding two!" Mushi said, doing so. "Next up, I'll summon this pretty in attack mode! Leghul (1/300/350)!"

The blue centipede appeared on the field. Bi closed her eyes, trying not to look at the bug. Mushi grinned evilly at this.

"What's wrong? Bugged out? You should be. Leghul can attack you directly! But he'll gain more ATK if I equip him with this! Acid Saliva!"

**Acid Saliva  
**Type: Magic - Equipment  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to an Insect sub-attribute monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by double of its original ATK. Also, multiply its level by 100 and add it to the total ATK.

"So that means Leghul is now at 700 ATK. Leghul, Acid Spit!" Mushi shouted.

Leghul shot out a green saliva at Bi. The acid hit her shoulder and steam shot out of the wound. She screamed in pain.

Mushi - 7400  
Bi - 7300

"Next I'll set these two cards face-down and end my turn." Mushi mocked.

Bi slowly drew a card.

"Oh yeah, Kiseitai! Gimme 750 Life Points, my darling!" Mushi cried out as Kiseitai glowed white.

Mushi - 8150  
Bi - 7300

"That's not going to help you! As you can see, I have at least three angels on the field and you have that puny centipede! Now I'll add insult to injury! I'll play Harp of the Holy!" Bi said.

**Harp of the Holy  
**Type: Magic - Equipment  
Effect: Search your Deck for a Fairy Sub-Attribute monster and Special Summon it to the field in face-up attack position or defense position. Once successfully Special Summoned, increase that monster's ATK by half its original ATK.

A golden harp started to play.

"I'll use to summon the Dark Angel Knight!" Bi said, putting the card on the disk.

A black haired angel knight appeared. It almost resembled the Archangel Knight, but it had two wings instead of six.

**Dark Angel Knight**  
Type: Dark - Fairy  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1800

Then, the Dark Angel Knight grabbed the harp and its ATK went to 1800.

"Next, I'll offer my Angel Knight #1 for the Earth Angel Knight!" Bi said.

The Angel Knight floated into the air and disappeared in a white light. Then, a muscular man that resembled a Shining Angel appeared, except he wore silver armor and held a white sword.

**Earth Angel Knight  
**Type: Earth - Fairy  
Level: 6  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1600

"That's four Angel Knights you must worry about now. First off, Dark Angel Knight, attack that Leghul!" Bi said.

The dark angel flew at Leghul, but Mushi grinned.

"Reveal Trap Card, Spider Web!" she shouted, revealing the Trap Card.

Suddenly, the Dark Angel was trapped in a sticky silk net that appeared from out of nowhere.

**Spider Web**  
Type: Trap - Permanent  
Effect: Each time your opponent attacks one of your monsters, pay the number of the attacked monster's level x 100 and negate the attack.

"So I'll pay 100 Life Points to negate your attack, Bi!" Mushi said.

Mushi - 8050  
Bi - 7300

"I'm not worried about that. Make your move!" Bi said.

Mushi drew a card.

"Leghul, another direct attack!" Mushi said.

Leghul spat more acid at Bi, who screamed in pain.

Mushi - 8050  
Bi - 6600

"Your turn." Mushi said with glee.

Bi drew a card. Just as she did, she heard something in the bushes. She turned around and Bakura walked in. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Huh? Ikamono? Is that...... WHAT THE?!" Bakura said with shock, looking at Bi.

"Um......... hi.......?" Bi said.

"Oh my God, you mean you didn't have a clue, Bakura? Didn't you know that Ikamono Shimei was actually a female named Bimusouka Senritsu? Just a prissy little cheerleader at a local high school?" Mushi said, laughing.

Bakura looked at Bi in disbelief.

"Is this true? Are you Ikamono Shimei, miss?" he asked.

"Um, well, you could say that......." Bi said nervously.

"Hey! Settle this later! I'm getting bored! Make your move and gimme more Life Points, Kiseitai!" Mushi shouted.

Mushi - 8800  
Bi - 6600

"I'm not going to let you win this! I summon forth Rhea the Angel Queen!" Bi said.

A female angel descended from the sky. Her robes were long and white, her hair long and brown, her eyes a dazzling pink, and her wings an elegant white.

**Rhea the Angel Queen  
**Type: Air - Fairy  
Level: 3  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 800  
Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned to the field, draw 1 Magic Card from your Deck and shuffle.

"Okay, here goes." Bi said, drawing a magic card. "I'm going to play this! Ritual of the Dark Dragon!"

"Huh?" Mushi asked in surprise.

**Ritual of the Dark Dragon**  
Type: Magic  
Effect: This card can only be activated if you have five monster on your field of the following Attributes: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Dark. Offer the monsters as Tribute to Special Summon "Trakhisis the Mythic Dragon" in face-up attack position or defense position.

The skies darkened and lightning struck the five angels. A black mist surrounded them and their forms disappeared. Bakura grinned evilly. He knew what was coming. Bi was summoning her servant. The servant that was once Marik's. The mist cleared and a woman with long black hair appeared. She wored a mesh bikini top and black bikini shorts. She wore a silver tiara with an orange jewel in it.

"That's Trakhisis?! I thought she was a dragon!" Mushi shouted.

"You'll see in do time!" Bakura laughed.

**Trakhisis the Mythic Dragon  
**Type: Dark - Dragon  
Level: 12  
ATK: ???  
DEF: ???  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of the "Ritual of the Dark Dragon" Magic Card. This card's ATK and DEF are determined by the monsters offered to Special Summon it. Add up the total monsters' ATK and DEF. Also, pay 5000 Life Points to destroy your opponents Monster Cards.

Mushi screamed in fear. The spirits of the angels entered Trakhisis and she laughed evilly. Her ATK went to 7700 points.

"That seems like a good idea! I'll pay 5000 Life Points to destroy Leghul, since that pesky spider web is in my way!"

Without warning, Trakhisis started to grow. Her body turned into one of a dragon's. She had five heads as well. On the far left was a white head, followed by blue, red, green, and black. The body itself was black, as were her wings and tail. The dragon opened her mouths and blasted all of its elements at Leghul, destroying it.

Mushi - 8800  
Bi - 1600

"Now, Trakhisis, attack Mushi directly!" Bi shouted.

The dragon blasted all her elements at Mushi, who screamed in fear and pain. The sting of fire, wind, earth, water, and darkness hurt like hell. Mushi fell to the ground, extremely hurt.

Mushi - 1100  
Bi - 1600

"Screw this! I activate my Trap Card, Sting of the Mosquito!" Mushi cried, revealing the Trap Card.

**Sting of the Mosquito  
**Type: Trap  
Effect: This card can only be activated if you were attacked directly. Choose 1 monster on your opponent's field. Decrease the monster's ATK by half and add it to your total Life Points.

A small mosquito flew at Trakhisis and pierced it. The dragon's ATK went to 3850, then mosquito flew to Mushi and blew a golden glitter to her.

Mushi - 4950  
Bi - 1600

"This is ridiculous!" Bi shouted.

"This is to tell you something, Bi, the insect world is strong....... and it keeps getting better!" Mushi said.

That was when Bakura realized who Mushi reminded of him of. Yes, of course. How stupid of him not to realize it. Mushi must've been the reincarnated form of Weevil Underwood.

* * *

Next time.......

**Bakura:** Even though Bi has Trakhisis on the field, Mushi is still outdoing her. Ayana confronts the boss that Jolie works with and learns more of what he plans. To make matters worse, Toriyama is dueling with that Frenchy, Jolie Marthis. I have to find her after my talk with Bi. Find out more on "Apocalyptic Revelation: Sincerity."


	10. Sincerity

Last time.....

**Ayana:** Bi continued to battle against that roach queen, Mushi Uri. Mushi continued to increase her Life Points with her insects, but Bi was successfully in summoning five angels of each element. Bakura walked in on the duel and discovered Bi's true identity, that Ikamono Shimei was a fake. Bi then summoned her Lilim servant, Trahkisis the Mythic Dragon, but it seemed Mushi was prepared for that.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Sincerity**

Mushi - 4950  
Bi - 1600

The five-headed dragon continued to look down at the pink haired Mushi. Because of Mushi's mosquito trap, she siphoned half of the dragon's ATK, sending it from 7700 to 3850. Bi though wasn't complaining, the dragon had enough strength to wipe out Mushi in the next turn, if possible.

"You won that round, but I'll get the true victory. I'll set this card face-down and end my turn." Bi said, setting a card face-down.

Mushi drew a card, she was still shaking with fear. She looked at her Spider Web trap. It wasn't any good to her if she had no monsters on the field. She grinned evilly when she looked at her hand.

"I'll summon Pinch Hopper (4/1000/1200) in attack mode!" she said as the grasshopper appeared on the field.

Bakura knew what Mushi was up to. If the grasshopper was destroyed she could Special Summon any Insect Monster from her hand to the field. Knowing her, she would probably summon Insect Queen like Weevil did in the past. Bi drew a card.

"I know that your Spider Web is still on the field and I know what you're trying to do. Believe me, it won't work, Mushi!" Bi said.

"Oh, now you're hurting my feelings, boo-hoo." Mushi said sarcastically, drawing a card. "I'll use this Magic Card, Eradicating Aerosol, which will destroy all insects on the field!"

Bi looked confused as a giant hand emerged from the sky with a green can of aerosol. The hand sprayed the entire field with the aerosol, then disappeared. The Pinch Hopper gasped, then exploded. A big grin formed on Mushi's face.

"Because of that, I can Special Summon any Insect monster in my hand! And I plan on summoning this monster, Khepri the Scarab Plague!" Mushi giggled setting the card on the field.

**Khepri the Scarab Plague**  
Type: Insect - Earth  
Level: 8  
ATK: 2550  
DEF: 2000  
Effect: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for every Insect sub-attribute monster in your Graveyard. Every stand-by phase, Special Summon 1 "Swarm of Scarabs" in face-down defense position.

The ground quaked open and a man dressed like an Egyptian pharaoh emerged from the ground. But his head was hideous, it was a black scarab beetle with red glowing eyes. Bi started to shutter at this beetle man. She covered her eyes, but realized that the beetle was still weaker than Trahkisis, but that Spider Web was still on the field.

"Nice try, Mushi, but your bug boy over there will get crushed by my dragon! I wouldn't attack if I were you!" Bi said.

"Ah, but there are four insects in my Graveyard, therefore Khepri gets 1500 ATK, making it 4050! But I won't attack now! Plus, I'll this face-down and end my turn." Mushi said as a face-down card appeared.

Bi drew a card. Trahkisis looked at Bi with all five of her heads. Bi looked at her. She heard a voice in her head. _You might as well play that face-down card. I know that I can kill these bug. You just have to trust me._

"Did Trahkisis just speak to me?" Bi asked.

"Indeed she did, Bimusouka. The servants of the Lilim can speak to their master telepathically. Trust her. She knows what she's talking about." Bakura said.

Bi nodded.

"I play my face-down card, Raigeki Break! By playing it, I can discard a card in my hand to destroy any card on the field! I choose your Spi--!" Bi stopped. "On second thought, I'll destroy your Khrepi!"

Bi discarded an Angel Knight #2, and lightning struck Khrepi, destroying it. Mushi didn't seem terrified at all.

"Trahkisis, attack her directly!" Bi shouted as the dragon shot Mushi with all five of her heads.

Mushi screamed in pain as the elements of fire, water, wind, earth, and darkness hit her. She was in even more pain than she normally was.

Mushi - 1100  
Bi - 1600

"You should've destroyed my Spider Web, Bimusouka, cause now I play this Trap Card, Insect Renewal!" Mushi shouted, revealing the card.

**Insect Renewal  
**Type: Trap  
Effect: Special Summon 1 Insect sub-attribute monster from your Graveyard in face-up attack position or face-down defense position.

Mushi drew a card, then Khrepi reappeared on the field. But then, a face-down monster appeared on the field. Khrepi's ATK went back to 3750.

"What is going on?" Bi asked.

"Khrepi, on my stand-by phase, can Special Summon a certain monster in face-down defense position. I would like you to try and guess what that monster would be!" Mushi laughed.

Bi smiled. She was going to do something that she should've done a long time ago to end this. She drew her card.

"I will summon Angel Knight #3 (4/1300/1400)!" Bi shouted as the red haired angel appeared on the field.

"What good is that going to do you?!" Mushi asked snidely.

"This! Trahkisis, attack Khrepi!" Bi shouted as the dragon shot her elements.

"You fool! Don't you remember Spider Web? Now I'll offer 800 Life Points to keep Khrepi safe from harm!" Mushi laughed.

The spider web formed in front of Khrepi as the elements blasted it. No damage came to the scarab monster.

Mushi - 300  
Bi - 1600

"Now, Angel Knight, attack that face-down monster!" Bi shouted.

The angel slashed at the monster, which was a Swarm of Scarabs (3/500/1000). The scarabs lunged at Trahkisis. The dragon roared in pain, then exploded. Bi was surprised to see that. Khrepi went to 4350.

"You see, your Lilim servant maybe as powerful as a god, but it's still a monster." Mushi laughed.

"Think that all you might. I set this card face-down and end my turn." Bi said as a card face-down appeared.

"Ha! Fool!" Mushi said drawing. "And now another face-down Swarm of Scarabs forms on my field thanks to Khrepi!"

She was right. Another face-down card appeared on Mushi's field.

"Since you left your pitiful angel wide open....... Khrepi, attack!"

The scarab faced man lunged at the angel knight. Bi grinned.

"Activate Mirror Wall!" Bi shouted, revealing the trap.

A wall of glass formed in front of Khrepi and he punched his own reflection, dropping his ATK to 2175, but he still broke through and destroyed the angel.

Mushi - 300  
Bi - 725

"That was very foolish of you to do that!" Mushi taunted.

"Try this on for size." Bi said, drawing. "I play Monster Reborn! Revive Trahkisis!"

Lightning struck the ground in front of Bi and the dragon emerged from the ground, but her ATK was 0. _I forgot, she needed sacrifices to power up._ Bi thought.

"Next, I play Soul Release, releasing the souls of your five insects and reduce your scarab man all the way to 3150!" Bi said, playing the card.

Five insect souls emerged from Mushi's graveyard. She looked worried.

"Plus, I'll play Coins of Heaven, allowing us to draw until we have six cards." Bi explained as both she and Mushi drew up to six cards total to their hand. "Then I'll play this Magic Card, Sword of Holiness!"

**Sword of Holiness**  
Type: Magic - Equipment  
Effect: The card equipped with this card will increase its ATK by 500 for every Fairy sub-attribute in the Graveyard.

A sword appeared in Trahkisis' hands and it started to shine bright. The dragon roared in delight as her ATK went from 0 to 3500.

"I will still use Spider Web if you attack!" Mushi cried.

"No you won't. You have 300 Life Points. You use it to defend Khrepi, you're finished! Either way, you're finished! Trahkisis, finish her off!" Bi shouted.

The dragon shot fire, darkness, water, earth, and darkness at Khrepi. Mushi screamed as the scarab man exploded.

Mushi - 0  
Bi - 725

Mushi whimpered as Trahkisis glared at her. The holograms disappeared. Mushi continued to whimper, then screamed. When she did, she logged out. Bi smiled in delight as the sun came out in the VR world. She turned around and saw Bakura staring at her. She forgot that Bakura didn't know she was Ikamono Shimei.

"We need to talk." Bakura said.

Ayana woke up in another section of the art museum. She looked around and saw that she was in front Ishizu's ancient scriptures exhibit. She looked at them and then started to see images of Tea looking at them with Yugi. After all, she was Tea in her past life.

"They're beautiful, aren't they, Meijin?" came a man's voice.

Ayana slowly turned toward the shadows to see a man and a woman heading her way. The man had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a white trench coat that had a dragon's head on the left shoulder. He wore a black shirt and black pants. Around his neck was a duel monster card hanging from a string. Next to him, the woman, who had long light brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black tanktop with a short black shorts on. She had on black shoes as well. Ayana gasped when she saw them.

"You're -- You're --"

"Yes, I am Seto Kaiba, Ayana Meijin." the man said. "And yes, this is Serenity Wheeler, sister of Joey Wheeler."

"But, what are you two doing out of the mental facility?" Ayana asked.

"You're a mind reader, Ayana, why don't you read our minds and find out." Serenity said, snidely.

Serenity had never been the same when she witnessed Bakura putting Joey in a coma. When Lilith attacked, however, Joey died in the hospital. He didn't accept Lilith's offer, he just couldn't last long in his catatonic state. Kaiba grabbed Ayana's hand forcefully and put it on his forehead. Random images flashed through Ayana's head: the Battle City tournament, the Doma Saga, the KC Grand Prix, Yami Yugi trying to find his past, and the first Lilim strike. Then, she witnessed how Kaiba and Serenity escaped. They were brought out by Jolie, Janguru, and Mushi. Ayana forced her hand away from Kaiba. She looked terrified.

"Was that all you wanted me to do?" she shouted.

"No, Ayana. I know you're a Lilim, just as you know I am, too. Plus, Serenity here is a Lilim as well. She defeated the reincarnated woman that was Cherub. Now that there are six Lilim here, we just need to find Mordecai and Mai. You're going to help me." Kaiba said.

"What if I refuse?" Ayana asked.

"I'll kill you, that's what! You got that!?" Serenity snapped.

"No, Serenity, down girl. If you refuse, I know someone that you love dearly that will die. Not Bakura, but that one boy that was once Marik. You know, Toorima?" Kaiba laughed.

"You wouldn't dare."

Kaiba flashed her evil grin. The same evil grin that the Priest Seto flashed the Pharaoh Atemu when they dueled in the near final battle of the ancient past. Kaiba grabbed Ayana by the hand. She wenched in pain. Kaiba was crushing it in his mighty grip.

"I won't, will I? Huh?! Don't drive my patients, Ayana! You will get hurt!" he said, throwing Ayana into the glass covering over the scriptures.

The glass shattered and some of the shards sank into Ayana's back and legs. She started to cry. Kaiba stood over her and grabbed her hair. He pulled her up by it, Ayana screaming in pain. Tears were streaming down her face, and blood was streaming down her legs and back.

"Not only that, but you're also going to become one with Lilith......... once again." Kaiba laughed.

Ayana looked at Kaiba, she was terrified of him. Kaiba has lost his mind indeed. This was not the same Kaiba she knew that was a genius. No, this was Kaiba the madman. The man who had lost his little brother, Mokuba, to Lilith, to Tea. Kaiba knew Ayana was Tea in a reincarnated body, but he had to realize that she wasn't the same person.

* * *

Next time.....

**Kaiba:** Now that my secret identity is out, I can't really afford Ayana to go snooping on me. Serenity goes into the VR world to monitor Jolie's progess, who's just now started to duel that Toriyama brat. Bakura and Bi find Toriyama, but I think they'll be a little too late by the time they arrive. I will succeed in my plan, hopefully in "Apocalyptic Revelations: Vengeance."


	11. Vengeance

Last time...........

**Serenity:** Bi and Mushi continued their battle. Mushi thought she won when she destroyed Trahkisis though. Stupid her to think that when Bi revived her. Mushi was defeated horribly and now Bi and Bakura will try to find Toriyama. Seto Kaiba and I reveal ourselves as Jolie's bosses to Ayana Meijin. Kaiba totally roughed her up good, I have to say. Serves her right.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Vengeance**

Toriyama looked around. She was in a beautiful garden full of roses of different colors. She looked and saw she had a duel disk on. She felt kind of disgusted that she has to play Jolie with the pathetic deck she has. But if she was a Lilim, perhaps her servant could help her defeat Jolie. If not, who knows what would happen. She continued walking through the garden until she saw Jolie, sitting at a white table, sipping tea. Jolie looked at her.

"Oh, mon enemi, you're here at last. Took you long enough." Jolie said, standing up from her chair.

"Listen, I don't want to duel you, miss. You can just take the Lily thing or whatever you call it. I don't want it." Toriyama.

"Non non non, zilly girl. The rules for a Lilim to get her servant, AND title back, iz if zhe defeats her opponent in a fair duel. No forfeit. Clear?" Jolie asked.

It seemed Toriyama didn't have much of a choice. She nodded. Jolie smiled and giggled with glee. She clapped a few times, then stepped away from Toriyama. What the two didn't know was that Serenity was watching from on top of the house that the garden was around. She put her left hand to her ear.

"They are about to begin, Seto." she said.

"Excellent. Keep watching the duel at all cost, Serenity. We need Jolie to get her title back from Toriyama." Kaiba said from a hearing aid in Serenity's ear.

"But Seto, there's another thing I wonder, why did you take away the Lilith cards from Jolie's deck?"

"She's no longer a Lilim, therefore she can't use them. She's lucky I had Mushi or Janguru pick up her body at all when she was unconscious. No more questions, Serenity, keep watching that duel at all cost."

"Right."

Jolie - 8000  
Toriyama - 8000

The two drew five cards from their deck.

"You can go first, mon ami." Jolie said.

"Thank you." Toriyama said, drawing. "I will play the Magic Card, Friendship."

Toriyama put the card in her disk. The image showed Yugi and Joey shaking hands. Toriyama held out her right hand.

"Vat iz zis?" Jolie asked.

"Friendship. I offer you a handshake. If you agree, then our Life Points are cut in half. Ryou-sama taught me that." Toriyama said.

"Vell, vy not? You vin, I'll zake your hand." Jolie said, shaking Toriyama's hand.

Jolie - 4000  
Toriyama - 4000

"Okay, now here comes the fun part. I play Mystical Elf (4/800/2000) in attack mode." Toriyama said playing the elf in attack mode. "Plus, I'll set this card face-down."

"Iz zat all? Okay." Jolie said, drawing. "I zall summon Shadow Tamer (3/800/700) in attack mode."

A woman with long blue hair, wearing golden armor and wielding a whip appeared on the field. The woman cracked the whip, making Toriyama jump.

"I don't know vat it iz you're planning, leettle girl, but you'll know zat I am not someone to be mocked. Zadow Tamer, attack!"

The Shadow Tamer lunged at the elf.

"I play Reinforcements, increasing the elf's ATK by 500 points." Toriyama said, flipping her face-down card.

The elf's ATK went to 1300 and she slapped the Shadow Tamer, destroying it.

Jolie - 3500  
Toriyama - 4000

Jolie laughed. Toriyama looked confused.

"You fool. Watch zis! Revenge Sacrifice!" Jolie shouted, playing the quick-play card. "I can only activate this if vone of my monsters were destroyed by one of yours! Zo now I can offer your monster for one of mine!"

Red tentacles latched out from the Magic Card and around the Mystical Elf. The elf was pulled into the card and a woman with scarlet red armor appeared on the field. Her lips were rosy red, her hair long and pink, and in her hand was a red rose. The woman giggled.

**Red Rose Lady**  
Type: Plant - Earth  
Level: 5  
ATK: 1850  
DEF: 1700  
Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "White Rose Lady" in face-up attack position.

"Viola! My Red Rose Lady! Now, mon dame, attack!"

The lady threw her rose at little Toriyama at a fast rate. The rose stuck right into Toriyama's arm. The little girl screamed in pain as it hit.

Jolie - 3500  
Toriyama - 2150

Jolie giggled, then set a card face-down. Toriyama rubbed her arm, then drew a card.

"This might not be much, but it'll get rid of your yucky flower! I'll play Soul Exchange to offer your lady to summon my Dark Magician Girl (6/2000/1600)!" Toriyama said, playing the card.

The Red Rose Lady gasped in pain and grabbed her stomach. She then exploded. Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field. But then, a white version of the RRL appeared on the field.

"What is that?!" Toriyama gasped.

"Zat is my White Rose Lady!" Jolie laughed.

**White Rose Lady**  
Type: Plant - Earth  
Level: 6  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Red Rose Lady." When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Black Rose Lady" in face-up attack position.

"So we're at the same ATK, huh? Try this then, I play Magic Formula, to increase my magician by 500 points!" Toriyama said as a book appeared in front of the Dark Magician Girl. "DMG, attack that rose!"

The Dark Magician Girl blast the White Rose Lady with lightning, destroying it.

Jolie - 3000  
Toriyama - 2150

Jolie grinned evilly, then a black version of the White Rose Lady appeared.

"No way!" Toriyama gasped.

"Fraid so! My Black Rose Lady has arrived!" Jolie boasted.

**Black Rose Lady**  
Type: Plant - Earth  
Level: 7  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1600  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "White Rose Lady." When this card is successfully Special Summoned to the field, Special Summon 1 "Red Rose Lady" and 1 "White Rose Lady" from the Graveyard.

As the effect stated, the two rose ladies appeared on the field, giggling. Toriyama looked shocked to see this.

"I'll......... set one card face-down and end my turn." she said, scared.

Jolie drew a card.

"This will end it all! Polymerization! Merge my three ladies together!" she shouted.

The three girls merged together. When the light cleared, the new monster has a black robe, purple dress underneath, green hair, and a red rose crown on her head.

**Rose Lady Queen**  
Type: Plant - Earth  
Level: 8  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2200  
Fusion: "Red Rose Lady," "White Rose Lady," "Black Rose Lady"  
Effect: When Fusion Summoned to the field, destroy all cards on the field, except this card.

A pink mist filled the area and the Dark Magician Girl started to cough. She then collapsed and exploded, as did Toriyama's face-down card. Toriyama looked freaked.

"Rose Lady Queen, attack her directly!" Jolie said.

The queen threw roses of white, black, and red at Toriyama. She screamed in pain as the flowers hit her.

Jolie - 3000  
Toriyama - 0

As the duel ended, the two logged out. Jolie walks over to Toriyama. She held out her hand.

"I'll be taking back my servant, Lolth the Spider Queen!" she implied.

Toriyama searched her deck, then gave Jolie the spider queen and its magic cards. The French woman grinned and patted Toriyama on the head.

"Good girl. Now run along now, I have bigger business to take care of." Jolie said.

"No, keep her here." came a female voice.

Jolie turned her head to see Serenity with Janguru and Mushi. Jolie looked to the door to see Bi and Bakura. Toriyama ran to Bakura and Bi. Jolie then walked back to Serenity and her goons. Bakura stepped forward.

"Where is Ayana Meijin!? And what are you doing here, Serenity!? I thought you were rotting in Monogurui with Kaiba!" Bakura shouted.

"That's true, but Jolie here broke me out, as well as Seto. By the way, Bakura, I am a Lilim too. So, I think you should be welcoming me in your comfort." Serenity said snidely.

"In a pig's eye, Serenity!" Bakura shouted.

"That's enough." Kaiba shouted from across the room.

Kaiba stepped into the room, holding Ayana by the wrist. She seemed to be in bad shape. She had a black eye, she was bleeding from the mouth, back, legs, and on her stomach. Apparently Kaiba cut her with a knife or something and slapped her. Bi gasped when she saw Ayana's condition.

"Ayana! Are you okay?!" Bi shouted.

"Be quiet, you good for nothing wretches!" Jolie said. "Master Kaiba is trying to talk."

Bakura and Bi glared at Kaiba as he stepped into the circle of Serenity, Jolie, Janguru, and Mushi. He was dragging Ayana's bloodied body behind him as though she were nothing more than a rug doll that a child gets on his or her third birthday. Ayana could barely keep her eyes opened.

"What did you do to her, you sick bastard!" Bakura shouted.

"What I had to do to get her to cooperate." Kaiba sneered.

"Cooperate for what? To be your sex slave or something? You looked like you raped her!" Bi shouted.

Kaiba laughed, as did Serenity and Jolie. Jolie and Serenity knew what Kaiba did to Ayana. Janguru and Mushi were clueless.

"ME?! Rape HER?! Please, why would I want something that was already infected by Bakura and Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"The hell are you talking about? Yugi's dead and Ayana didn't go near Bakura that much..... did she?" asked Bi.

"You're zo clueless. Don't you know that Ayana Meijin iz ze reincarnated form of Tea Gardner?" Jolie asked. "Not to mention zat you, madame Senritsu, are ze reincarnated form of Ishizu Isthar!"

Bi looked clueless. _Her?! Ishizu Ishtar?! But Ishizu was a tombkeeper and a fine one at that. She was never a giddy schoolgirl or a cheerleader._ Bakura thought. Bi slowly shook her head. She was totally confused.

"It's true. You see, when anyone who died five years ago by Lilith was reborn a new person, but at the same age with different memories. Ayana here was once Tea, the woman that Bakura and Yugi loved. You, Bi, are Ishizu Ishtar. Didn't you know who was Ishizu's murderer, though? Tea herself murdered Ishizu five years ago." Kaiba laughed.

"How would you know I'm really reborn from Ishizu?!" Bi shouted.

"Because my computers read your DNA when you entered the museum. It read that Jolie was once Sylvia, the French woman of our group. You, are indeed Ishizu, Bimusouka. Not to mention that little Toriyama there was once my little brother, Mokuba!"

Toriyama looked sickened.

"What are you talking about?! I'm a girl, not a boy!" Toriyama shouted.

"Indeed, but that form was the form that Mokuba probably desired when his soul was set free from Lilith." Serenity commented. "Now we have no more time to chat. We have two other Lilim to talk over to our side."

"Mai and Mordecai....." Bakura muttered. "You'll never find Mordecai's reincarnated form, Seto. I have hidden it well from your grasps or mine."

Kaiba laughed insanely. He sounded just like how Marik's darkside laughed.

"Fool! Don't you understand what I'm trying to do here? I'm trying to gather all the Lilim together so that we can break the crystal that has sealed their mother away. When Lilith is reborn, Ayana here will become one with her, just like Tea did five years ago. Now move out of my way!" Kaiba shouted.

Bakura and Bi stood their ground in front of the museum door. Bi still couldn't believe what she heard though, that Tea was Ishizu's murderer and that Ayana was once Tea. Ayana was her murderer in a past life. Kaiba's facial expression turned to one of anger and frustration.

"Move out of my way, now!" he shouted.

"I didn't hear a please in that sentence!" Toriyama shouted.

"Move it now, Bakura! For if you don't, I will murder this little witch right here before your very eyes!" Serenity said, pulling a switchblade from her pocket.

Serenity held the blade near Ayana's neck. Bakura's facial expression turned to one of worry. He couldn't bear to see Ayana die. He couldn't bear to see his love, Tea, die again. He moved aside. Bi and Toriyama looked confused. Serenity moved the knife away.

"Thank you." Kaiba said.

Kaiba and his goons walked out of the museum, dragging a bloodied Ayana with them. Ayana weakly held a hand up to Bakura. Bakura try to grab it, but Jolie grabbed Ayana's arm and wrenched it back. Bi looked Bakura in the face.

"Why did you let them through?!" Bi shouted.

Bakura lowered his head in shame.

"I couldn't bear to witness Tea dying again. That would destroy me." Bakura said.

To the two girls' shock, Bakura shed a tear from his blue eyes. This was the first time Bi or Toriyama ever saw Bakura cry. This was indeed a bad sign.

* * *

Next time........

**Jolie:** Oh, boo hoo, Bakura! You lost your girlfriend again! Anyway, Kaiba and the rest of us discover the location of Mordecai's reincarnated form hidden zomewhere in zouthern Illinois of the United States. Bakura, Bi, and Toriyama try to stop us, but a new person joins our side to keep zem away. You'll have to find out who on the next "Apocalyptic Revelations: Descent."


	12. Descent

Last time.......

**Bakura:** Toriyama began her duel against that sleeze queen, Jolie Marthis, to see who be in possession of Lolth the Spider Queen, a servant of the Lilim. Though Toriyama offered friendship, Jolie decided to totally massacre the poor little one in their duel and get Lolth back herself. We then discovered that Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler are behind this whole mess. They threatened to kill Ayana if we tried to get in their way. I just can't bring myself to see that.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Descent**

Bakura sat on the steps of the museum that next day. He kept thinking about when Ayana was kidnapped by Kaiba and his goons. Now six Lilim have gathered, only two remained: Mai Valentine and the reincarnated form of Mordecai. Bakura, when everyone's lives were restored after Lilith's death, hid Mordecai's reincarnated form somewhere, but couldn't think where it was. He didn't even remember if the reincarnation was a boy or a girl. He just couldn't remember. Not to mention he was shocked when he heard that Bi was Ishizu Ishtar and that Toriyama was Mokuba. He stood up and pulled his cellphone out from his pocket. He dialed in a number. A few rings later he got an answer.

"Hello?" came a female voice.

"Mai?" Bakura asked. "It's Bakura."

"Bakura! How have you been?" Mai asked over the phone.

It had been five years since Bakura last spoke to Mai and that was when he teamed with her and Seto to seal Lilith away.

"Everything's not going so well. It's happening again!" Bakura said.

"What's happening again?" Mai asked.

"The Lilim are gathering, Mai. Kaiba and Serenity are trying to gather the Lilim together to break the seal on Lilith. They have with them a girl with purple hair named Ayana Meijin. Did you see any of them?"

"No, not at all. I'm still working here in London, hon."

It was true. After Lilith was sealed, Mai moved away to London to get away from the crowds. She didn't seem to like people as much as she use to when she entered Battle City.

"Are you sure it's Kaiba and Serenity?"

"Yes! Not only that, but Serenity has taken over Cherub's Lilim position! Another Lilim they have is Sylvia's reincarnation, Jolie Marthis. I have a Lilim with me, her name is Bimusouka Senritsu. Mai, we need you down here, ASAP! And bring the old Duel Disks with you. I have a feeling we'll be needing those."

"Sure thing, partner. I'll be down in Japan in a few hours, a day, or two days, depending on the air traffic."

"Thanks, Mai."

"No problem, hon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Bakura and Mai hung up on each other. When they did, Bakura looked to the sky. He was hoping that Ayana was doing okay. Not only that, he was hoping that Kaiba didn't find Mordecai's reincarnation. But knowing him, he would use the old Kaiba Corp computers to find anyone who dueled with Chemosh the Death Knight, Mordecai's servant. If Kaiba knew who he or she was, that person would be in great danger, wherever it was.

Toorima, however, wasn't feeling well since Bi told him that Ayana was kidnapped. He hadn't been feeling well at all when he lost to Bi. In fact, he had had constant headaches for the past few days and he had been coughing up blood. There was a night in his house where he went blind for two hours and where he went mute for three hours. He was feeling as though a toxin was injected into his system. He ran into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. When he did, however, he saw someone else in the mirror, and it wasn't him. The man had dark skin, weird markings around his eyes, spiked up platinum blond hair, a flashing golden eye in his forehead, a purple cape, black shirt, and khaki pants. Toorima backed away. When he did, so did the man in the mirror.

"W-Who are you?" he asked.

As he asked that question, he felt a strange feeling in his body. His eyes turned from a worried stare to an angry stare. He then found himself grinning evilly.

"Are you sure you don't remember me, Marik? I am the one you cast aside in the battle against the Pharaoh! I am the one who you said you didn't need anymore! But it seems to me like you do!" Toorima said in a darker voice.

But then, Toorima's expression turned back to one of worry.

"What are you talking about?! I am not Marik! I am Toorima!"

"Oh can it, fool! I know who you are and who you one were! In a past life, you were once Marik Ishtar and I was your darkside! We were invincible until that fool Odion got in our way!"

"Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"YOU SHOULD! Have you ever heard of the Battle City tournament that Seto Kaiba held!?"

Toorima nodded slowly.

"I was in the finals against Yugi and he killed me with Marik, or should I say, you. But now I'm back from the shadows because your seal on me has weakened since you were reborn." Yami Marik said in the mirror. "Plus, I know that the Lilim are gathering again to release Lilith from her prison. I think you and I should help Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler complete this mission."

"No! If Lilith is free again, we'll all die! I know we will! I know it!"

"Shut up, you whiner! It's no wonder you lost control to me! You were always such a wimp, Marik, Toorima, whoever you are! Let me back into your life! We can take revenge on those who have made you a wreck! Bimusouka Senritsu, Bakura Ryou, you name it. If we side with Kaiba, I know we'll make all of them pay for what they did!"

Toorima looked back in the mirror. He grinned evilly and nodded.

"Yes! I agree with you! Fine! We'll work together with Kaiba, but I will do all the talking! You can do all the dueling if you want!" he said.

"That's fine with me, but we'll need to change your deck a bit. Your constant Life Point strategy is only good for if we had the Winged Dragon of Ra." Yami Marik said. "So, let's get started. I feel another Lilim is coming our way and she was one of our victims in the past."

Toorima grinned evilly at his new "friend." He now had the strength and power he needed to get revenge on Bi and Bakura for pulling Ayana from him. Plus, he wanted to defeat Mai now to get a Lilim status. He would go up against Bi, but he knew that Bi had Trahkisis the Mythic Dragon. He hadn't a clue what Morgion the Black Wind would be like though. He didn't care. He had a deck to construct that would help Kaiba win in his mission to restore Lilith to power.

Kaiba, Serenity, and Jolie stood in an abandoned church. Ayana was still bleeding and looked worse than she did. She was tied to the priest's podium. Janguru and Mushi were watching outside the windows, making sure Bakura or Bi couldn't find them. Kaiba was on his laptop, looking through the duelist databank. He had been in the asylum for five long years he needed to catch up on the dueling times. Then, he saw someone interesting. An article in the Duelist Times website that read: "Newcomer wins $10,000 tournament in Illinois." Kaiba read the article thoroughly. The duelist was a girl named Zelda Phoenix. Apparantally she had won a tournament with an eerie looking monster.

Kaiba continued to read the article, then decided to look up more on Zelda Phoenix. She had long black hair, glasses, and wore anything dark, especially crimson. Her deck consisted of clowns, magicians, and fiends. But by the rules that Pegasus J. Crawford, who was still alive, made, no one's deck would be revealed on any website.

"I'm having a suspicion that this Zelda Phoenix girl is Mordecai's reincarnation." Kaiba said.

"Are you zo sure, mon maître?" Jolie said, biting into a plump peach.

"Positive. Mordecai also used clowns, fiends, and magicians. But that was to soften his opponents up for Chemosh the Death Knight. We need her on our side." Kaiba said.

The sounds of Mushi and Janguru groaning and hitting the floor with a thud was heard. The three Lilim turned to see a strange man standing in the doorway of the church. His hair was spiked up with hair gel, he wore a purple cape, black sleeveless shirt, khakis, and black boots. The man's hair was blond and his eyes were brown. Serenity gasped.

"Marik?!" she gasped.

"No...... but you're close, Ms. Wheeler. Very close indeed. I know you need help with finding this Phoenix girl. Perhaps I can help you." the man said, moving a hand through his gelled up hair.

Kaiba glared at the man.

"If you wanna help us out, you have to prove how worthy a duelist you are. You can start by facing both Janguru and Mushi in a two-on-one duel." he said.

The man laughed evilly and pulled out a golden duel disk. It was the same duel disk that was from the virtual world. Kaiba looked shocked to see this. How could this man have gotten that duel disk without entering the virtual world?

"I'm ready anytime." the man said.

The next day, Bi and Bakura got together. Toriyama couldn't come with them. Instead, Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin decided to watch Bakura's shop for them. Bi was reading a newspaper article that read: "Crawford residence broken into." The article told that Pegasus was robbed that night, but the only things taken were the three Egyptian God Cards. Apparantly an obsessed fan of Duel Monsters stole them from Pegasus.

"This is not good. Do you think Kaiba stole the God Cards to get even stronger?" Bi asked.

"I don't think so. Kaiba gave up on the gods when he was given his servant, Sirrion the Flowing Flame. But who would stoop so low as to steal the gods from Pegasus?" Bakura asked.

"Who knows, but if that creep is working with Kaiba, we better look out for him." Bi replied.

Then, a blue convertible pulled up in front of them. Bi screamed and jumped back. The car stopped at Bakura's shins. Behind the wheel was a woman with long blond hair. She had purple eyes and she wore purple biker clothes. When she stepped out of the car, she revealed she was wearing black knee high boots and black fingerless gloves. She smiled at Bakura and hugged him.

"Long time no see, Mai." Bakura said.

"I know. Far too long." Mai replied.

Bi looked shocked.

"Whoa! This is Mai Valentine? THE Mai Valentine!? Oh my God, she is my hero!" Bi said.

Mai stopped hugging Bakura and looked at Bi.

"Is this Ishizu's reincarnation?"

"Yes, this is Bimusouka Senritsu, but you can call her Bi for short. She has been chosen to watch over Trahkisis." Bakura replied.

"But Marik had Trahkisis." Mai said.

"She won it in a duel against his reincarnation, Toorima." Bakura said. "Did you bring the duel disks, Mai?"

"Yep. They're in the trunk of the car." Mai said, pointing to the back.

"We'll need them now more than ever. We're going to travel to the United States."

"WHAT?!" Bi shouted. "You can't be serious! I have classes, cheerleading matches, Ouken, not to mention my grades are slipping! I can't miss anymore school!"

"I already called your teachers. They will e-mail you your assignments and you are to e-mail them back to them for your grades." Bakura replied.

"But why are we going to the US? I don't speak English." Bi whined.

"I do speak English. I lived in London for five years. Let me guess, we're going to the US to look for Mordecai?" Mai asked.

Bakura nodded. Mai shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Alright, let's go. In the car. Come on. Forward."

Bi gracefully entered the back of Mai's car while Bakura set in the front. Without stalling, they were off to the airport to get to Mordecai before Kaiba did.

Kaiba, Jolie, and Serenity clapped for the strange man's victory. Janguru and Mushi were backing away from the man in fear. The man grinned evilly and put his deck in his deck box on his belt.

"Impressive, sir. I never knew that you had such talents." Kaiba said.

"All I needed was help from the darkness. After all, Kaiba, Serenity, you should know my tactics. We have met before." the man said.

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked. "And what exactly is your name?"

"My name? You may call me Toorima....... Toorima Naito." the man said.

It took about an hour to reach the airport. Mai, lucky for her, had enough money for the trip to the US and back with Mordecai. Bi felt nervous. She had never been on a plane before. Ishizu, however, was on one, but Bi was a different person. She had to swallow her fears and come to grips with reality. She was doing this not only for Ayana, but for Bakura. Finally, they were up next.

"Yes?" asked the old man at the desk.

"Three passport tickets to the United States, Chicago, Illinois." Mai said.

"One way trip?" the man asked.

"No, we'll be back in a week or so." Mai said.

After paying for the passports, the three were ready to leave. After a half hour or so, the plane pulled up. Bakura, Bi, and Mai grabbed their bags and got on the plane. They were on their way to the United States of America to find Mordecai, or whoever his reincarnated form was.

* * *

Next time............

**Yami Marik:** Bakura and his gang of fools make it to the United States, but are in the wrong state. Instead of being in Illinois, where we know where Mordecai is, they landed in Ohio. Kaiba and us flew to the United States in his jet, but I sense that I had to take care of some unfinished business, maybe even claim a Lilim status by defeating Mai Valentine. You'll have to see if I prevail in "Apocalyptic Revelations: Return."


	13. Return

Last time.........

**Mai:** It's bad news all over the country of Japan. Ayana is still in the hands of that creep, Seto, Toorima has become one with Marik's dark side, and someone has stolen the Egyptian God Cards from Pegasus' humble abode. Bakura calls me up and tells me to bring him and Bi to America where we might find Mordecai. So far seven of the eight Lilim have gathered. Only one more to go.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Return**

The plane landed without a problem. Bi, Bakura, and Mai stepped out of the plane first. They all looked around to see their new surroundings. This was Mai's second time in America, while this was Bakura and Bi's first. They picked up their luggage and started to walk out.

"So, where in America are we, Mai?" Bakura asked.

"We're in Ohio. I figured since Mordecai was born here that he might have been reborn here. I think I know just who that person is." Mai said.

"Oh really, who?" Bi asked.

Mai raised her head to the sky and sighed. She smiled big.

"His name is Gen. Gen Iruka." she said.

"Sounds to me like you hit it off with him, eh, Mai?" Bi said, playfully nudging her.

"You.......... could say that. The only reason why was because he reminded me of Joey. That's all." Mai said.

The three continued to move down the roads of Ohio. Above them, however, was a jet that resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Inside this jet was Kaiba, Serenity, Janguru, Mushi, Toorima, Jolie, and Ayana. Apparentally Kaiba had rebuilt the jet to carry more people in it this time. Toorima was looking out the windows, still dressed as Yami Marik. Janguru and Mushi were keeping their distance from him. Jolie was sitting right across from him, smiling at him. Serenity was sitting next to Kaiba, who was piloting the jet. Ayana was tied up next to Toorima, still a bloody mess.

"We shouldn't be too long now. We're right above the Ohio state." Kaiba said.

"Ze sooner we land, ze better. I'm tired of being in zis zing already." Jolie said, trying to stretch.

"Nobody asked you to come along." Serenity said, snidely.

"Seto did, Serenity." Mushi said.

"I know that!" Serenity snapped.

Serenity couldn't help but notice Toorima looking out of the window. She looked at him suspiciously.

"So, Toorima, why are you looking out the windows? It's nothing that we've all haven't seen before." she said.

"I could've swore I saw Bakura and his gang of fools down below." Toorima said, looking at Serenity. "It's just me, but I think we should land this jet and confront him and the other Lilim with him. After all, we might gain Lilim status as well."

Kaiba looked over at Toorima.

"You have a point there. If you, Janguru, and Mushi were to defeat Bakura, Mai, and that Bi chick, we would have seven Lilim altogether, ready for Mordecai." he said. "We're landing."

Bakura, Mai, and Bi continued to walk around. Mai had to translate everything for them that they couldn't read. As they neared a forest path, however, the BEWD jet landed near them.

"What the?!" Bi shouted.

"Kaiba....." Bakura muttered.

The jet door opened, but it wasn't Kaiba who stepped out. It was Toorima. Bakura and Mai's eyes widened when they saw him.

"Marik?!" they cried.

Toorima cackled evilly. A golden eye flashed on his forehead and his eyes turned purple.

"Close enough. Bakura, I'm surprise you don't recognize this vessel that I'm using." the Yami Marik said.

Bakura looked carefully at Toorima, then shook his head.

"Toorima?" he asked.

Yami Marik nodded his head. Bi looked confused.

"That's Toorima?! Then why did you call him........ wait, are you saying that Toorima is the reincarnation of Marik Ishtar!? Are you saying that WE'RE related!?" Bi shouted.

"Me, be related to you?! Ha! That's a laugh and a half." Yami Marik said. "Unless you're trying to say that you were once Ishizu."

Mai stepped forward.

"I thought both Yugi and Marik banished you to the shadows! What the hell are you doing back?!" she shouted.

"Since Marik was reborn as Toorima, the seal on me weakened. I'm back from the shadows and now Toorima has accepted me as his superior." Yami Marik replied.

"That is a damn dirty lie and you know it! You probably brainwashed him like you did Marik!" Bakura shouted.

"Ask the boy yourself."

In a flash of light, the eye disappeared from Toorima's forehead. His eyes were no longer purple. He looked at Bakura and Mai menacingly.

"It's true, Bakura! I have sided with Marik's darkside. He told me I could get power if I defeated one of you!" he said.

Bi stepped up.

"But not from you, you pathetic excuse for a woman." Toorima said. "I want it from YOU, Mai!"

Mai looked confused.

"Why me?"

"Why not you? You were the first victim that Marik's darkside defeated in Battle City. You shall be his first victim once again!"

With that, Yami Marik took back control of Toorima. He reached his arm back behind his back as though he was going to pull out the Millennium Rod, but instead a clicking sound was heard. He pulled his arm back out to reveal the golden duel disk.

"So what do you say, my dear? Do you want to risk your servant and status to me?!" he cackled.

Mai opened her bag and pulled out a similar golden duel disk. She put her deck in it.

"So, why the hell not?! I'm ready to kick your butt any day of the week!" she said. "Bakura, Bi, follow the forest path down the road until you reach a blue house. You'll find Gen there. I'll catch up after I beat this freak."

"Be careful, Mai." Bi said, as she and Bakura ran down the road.

Just as the two left, they were being followed by both Janguru and Mushi. The Life Point counters on the duel disks read 8000 as each duelists drew five cards. Yami Marik grinned evilly.

Yami Marik/Toorima - 8000  
Mai - 8000

Yami Marik drew a card and grinned wider. Mai didn't seemed worried.

"You know, Mai, we should fight in a familiar environment! And thanks to this Magic Card, it will happen! I play Yami!"

To Mai's surprise, the entire field turned into a virtual version of the Shadow Realm. Mai had a feeling Marik wanted a Game of Darkness, but without the Millennium Rod, he couldn't execute it.

"Not every fiend and spell-caster will receive 200 ATK and fairy monsters will lose 200 ATK. Now feast your eyes on this creature, Nimble Momonga (3/1000/1000)!"

The flying squirrel appeared on the field.

"I'll set this card face-down and I will end my turn there." he said as the card appeared.

"I don't know what you're planning, sicko! But your plan won't work!" Mai shouted, drawing a card. "I'll summon to the field Harpie Lady (4/1300/1400)!"

The red haired harpy appeared on the field, staring at Yami Marik's monster.

"Next I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Mai said, doing so.

Yami Marik drew another card.

"I'll play my trap card, Solemn Wishes! I will gain 500 Life Points everytime I draw! Then, I'll play Pot of Greed!" Yami Marik said, drawing two cards. "And I gain 500 Life Points!"

Yami Marik/Toorima - 8500  
Mai - 8000

"Then, I'll play Revival Jam (4/1500/500) in attack mode and set two cards face-down!" Yami Marik said, doing so.

The blue slimy creature that was Revival Jam appeared on the field.

"I know what you're planning, Toorima! You plan to use Jam Defender and try to counter one of my traps! It won't work!" Mai said, drawing. "This will end it! Harpie's Feather Duster!"

A strong wind blew through the air, trying to blast away Yami Marik's Magic and Trap Cards. To his surprise, they were all destroyed and the Yami disappeared. He seemed angered by this.

"Then, I'll play Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters (6/1950/2100)!" Mai said as the Harpie Lady Sisters appeared on the field. "Then, I'll play this Magic Card called Triangle X Spark, which will send my Harpie Lady Sisters to 2700 ATK for one turn!"

The three harpies got in a triangle position and an electric triangle outline formed with an X in the center and their ATK went to 2700.

"First, I'll have my regular Harpie Lady attack your Nimble Momonga!"

The red haired harpie flew at the flying squirrel and slashed it.

"So, I may've lost 300 Life Points, but I get back 1000." Yami Marik laughed.

Yami Marik/Toorima - 9200  
Mai - 8000

"Then, I'll have my sisters blast your slime off the field!"

The Harpie Lady Sisters fired their charged energy at the Revival Jam, destroying it. Their ATK went back to 1950.

Yami Mark/Toorima - 8000  
Mai - 8000

"Looks like we're back where we started." Mai said.

"Indeed." Yami Marik said, drawing a card. "I'll pay 1000 Life Points to revive Revival Jam in defense mode."

Revival Jam reformed its blue, slimy form onto the field.

Yami Marik/Toorima - 7000  
Mai - 8000

"Next, I play Coins of Heaven to let us have up to six cards in our hand."

The two duelists drew until they had six cards in hand.

"Then, I'll set two more cards face-down on the field and play Polymerization!"

"To fuse what with what?"

"My Sangan (3/1000/600) and my Witch of the Black Forest (4/1100/1200) to form Sangan-Witch (6/2100/1800)!"

To Mai's surprise, a little wizard in the form of Shimon Muran appeared next to Revival Jam.

"You've got to be kidding." Mai muttered. "I thought you'd do better than this! Cause now I play Gravity Bind!"

Mai revealed her face-down card and a wave of supersonic energy flowed throughout the field.

"Very well, I'll end my turn."

Mai drew a card.

"I'll play Raigeki to destroy your monsters!" Mai said.

Bolts of lightning struck Yami Marik's monsters, but he grinned evilly.

"Try that again, why don't you? Except, I play Mystical Ref Panel to reverse the effects of Raigeki onto your monsters!" Yami Marik laughed.

A fairy holding a mirror appeared and absorbed the lightning. She blasted Mai's monsters with lightning, destroying them. Mai was in shock. Yami Marik laughed evilly.

"My move? I'd thought you never say so." he said, drawing. "Time for me to end this! I'll play my face-down card, Remove Trap, to destroy your Gravity Bind!"

Just as he said that, the Gravity Bind's waves disappeared. Mai was trapped now. Yami Marik had that Revival Jam and Sangan-witch.

"That's not all, I'm going to play to play De-Fusion to separate my Sangan-witch back to its original form!"

In a flash of light, the Sangan-witch turned back into a Sangan and a Witch of the Black Forest.

"What are you getting at with this, Toorima?!" Mai shouted.

"I'm going to play my trump card! I'm going to sacrifice my three monsters! And I think you know for whom!"

Mai's eyes widened. She knew what was coming. But how could he have had it? She knew that Pegasus J. Crawford put the Egyptian God Cards away after the Millennium Items were sealed away. This was bad for her. She knew that Yami Marik was going to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra (12/?/?). The sky began to darken. Lightning struck the three monsters and they all exploded. A twister of fire emerged from the ground. Mai was in shock as she saw the gigantic golden bird god emerge from the flames. It looked down at her with its glowing red eyes and let out a loud roar. But she knew that if Ra was Sacrificed Summoned that the tributed monsters' ATK would go to its ATK. So it's ATK went from 0 to 3600 and its DEF went from 0 to 2300. She was scared out of her wits.

"So, my dear, are you ready for the end?!" Yami Marik taunted.

To Mai's surprise, Yami Marik's form was disappearing except his left eye. His body appeared on top of Ra. She noticed that its ATK went straight to 10599 and his Life Points went from 7000 to 1.

Toorima/Yami Marik - 1  
Mai - 8000

"There's..............." Mai muttered.

She continued to look on in fright as Yami Marik laughed evilly.

* * *

Next time.........

**Bi: **Mai is now at the end of her rope as she continues to battle Ra. Her only chance of winning is by summoning her servant, Morgion the Black Wind. As Bakura and I try to find Gen, Mushi and Janguru attack us, but Gen saves us. Now it's up to us to get back to Mai and boost her confidence to wipe the floor with Yami Toorima. You'll see all that and more on "Apocalyptic Revelations: Courage."


	14. Courage

Last time.......

**Ayana:** Mai, Bakura, and Bi made it to America in the Ohio state area. Mai says there's something in Ohio named Gen that might be able to help them out find Mordecai's reincarnated form. As they journey on, Kaiba and his goons showed up to deal some damage and Toorima is dueling with Mai. Surprisingly, Toorima has the Winged Dragon of Ra. Mai's gonna need some major help.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Courage**

The Winged Dragon of Ra (12/10599/2300) stood over Mai with Yami Toorima/Marik embedded in its forehead. Toorima cackles at Mai, knowing that she had no defenses at all. Yet, he had only 1 Life Point left, Toorima was in control. Even if Mai were to use a trap right now, it wouldn't work on Ra. Everyone knew that Traps didn't affect the gods at all.

Yami Toorima - 1  
Mai - 8000

"So, Mai, my dear, do you wish to surrender?" Toorima cackled.

Mai didn't know what to do. She was trapped. She battled Ra before and when she did, she lost. Her mind was casted into the shadows and she was imprisoned in an hourglass filled with sand and scarabs. She kept reminiscing on the moment that Ra almost blasted her with that fiery breath. If it weren't for Joey or Yugi, she would've been incinerated. She moved her hand toward her deck, but stopped. She remembered the last time she conceded a match. It was to Yugi when he had the Black Luster Soldier in Duelist Kingdom. She couldn't give up. Not now. She had to find the confidence to battle Ra.

Bi and Bakura continued down the forest path. Just as they were almost out, they were stopped by what seemed like a Dark Tyranno and a Flying Kamakiri. Bi screamed as the two monsters appeared. There was sound of laughing as Janguru, the dino duelist, and Mushi, the bug duelist, showed up with Duel Disks on their arms.

"Going somewhere?" Mushi asked.

"Away from you! Get out of the way, right now!" Bakura demanded.

Janguru and Mushi laughed again.

"Please, that never works. You know that." Janguru laughed.

Bi glared at the two duelists.

"Just get the hell out of the way before I kick both your asses into next week! Move it!" she shouted.

"You know, getting angry leads to wrinkles." Mushi said, flipping her pink hair. "Besides, we know you're looking for the reincarnated form of Mordecai. You won't find it here."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked.

"Mr. Kaiba said that the reincarnated form of Mordecai is located somewhere in Illinois. You guys are two states off. But since you're here," Janguru said, "I think we'll finish what we started in the art museum."

Bakura noticed the sky was darkening. He felt a dark presence behind them, besides Toorima and his new power. Was he sensing Ra? _Impossible! Pegasus......... no! Toorima stole the Gods?!_ Bakura thought. Bi let out a battle cry and threw a punch at Mushi, who caught her hand, then kicked her behind the knee, knocking her to the ground. Janguru started to strangle Bi afterwards. Bi kicked Janguru in the head, then used her free hand to punch Mushi off of her. Bakura tackled Janguru as he got up, keeping him away from Bi and Mushi, as the two women got into a cat fight. Mushi and Bi were pulling each other's hair and nearly ripping each other's clothes. However, when Mushi ripped Bi's shirt, Bi stopped and looked at the rip.

"That shirt cost me 400 yen!" she shouted, punching Mushi across the face.

They all kept brawling each other, attacking with punches, scratches, kicks, and slaps. Eventually, the sound of a gun going off was heard. They stopped and slowly turned to the exit of the forest path. Standing there was a tall young man. He stood about five feet, ten inches. He wore black pants and a silver collar shirt. His short, platinum blond hair shined in the light of the sun. His hazel eyes stared straight at the brawling four. In his hand was a silver hand gun.

"Okay, what's going on here?!" he asked.

Mushi and Janguru looked at each other, then ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" the young man shouted.

The man shrugged and put his gun in his pocket.

"That wasn't even a real gun anyway."

Bakura and Bi stood up from the ground, Bi wiping the dust off of her pants and ripped shirt. The man walked over to Bakura and Bi. Bi was wiping blood off of her right cheek from where Mushi scratched her.

"Are you two okay? Did those guys hurt her in anyway?"

"No, not really. If anything, we hurt them." Bi said. "Hey, do you know someone by the name of Gen Iruka?"

The young man blinked a few times in confusion.

"Why would you want to see him?" he asked.

"We heard from our friend Mai that he could help us." Bakura said. "Unless you're Gen Iruka."

The young shook his head.

"Can't say that I am. Like I said, I don't know why you'd want to be looking for him. After all, this guy's a no good, money wasting fool." the man said.

"Then who might you be?" Bi asked.

The man started to blink again. He seemed nervous.

"M-My name is........ Alex. Alexander Roberts." the man said.

Bakura and Bi blinked a few times, then shook their heads.

"We might as well head back and check on Mai, see how she's doing against Toorima!" Bi said.

"You're right. Come on. Gen can wait." Bakura said.

Bakura and Bi started to run off. Alex scratched the back of his head, then looked at the two as they ran down the trail. _So you did come back, Mai._ he thought.

Mai stared at Yami Toorima, as he and Ra looked down on the frightened girl. Mai then turned her head away from Ra, then saw someone coming up the trail. It was Bakura and Bi. She smiled.

"Well?" Toorima asked.

"No! I'm not giving up! Hit me with your best shot!" Mai pleaded.

"As you wish! God Breath Cannon!" Toorima shouted.

Ra opened its mouth and fired a blast at Mai. Mai grinned and pushed a button on her duel disk just as the flames hit her. Toorima laughed evilly, Bakura and Bi standing in silence and shock.

"Mai!" they shouted.

"She's gone... forever!" Toorima laughed.

His laughing ended when the flames cleared. Mai was still alive and her face-down card was revealed.....

"I played Nutrient Z! Since you were going to damage me for more than 2000 damage, I got to play it! A total of 4000 Life Points were added to my total before you attacked!" Mai said, grinning.

Yami Toorima - 1  
Mai - 1401

"What?! No one could've possibly survived a blast from Ra........ except for Joey Wheeler! How is it that you're still standing!?" Toorima shouted.

"Because, you idiot, I am a Lilim. Lilim surpass the power of the gods. And I do believe it's my turn." Mai said, drawing. "I play Graceful Charity. You should know what that does."

Mai drew three cards and discarded two, one being Harpy Girl (2/500/500) and the other being Shadow of Eyes. She looked at the cards she had and smiled again.

"It's over for you, Toorima! I'm going to summon the monster that will decimate Ra and reduce him to a cinder!"

"Then prove it."

"Very well! I play the Dark Wind Ritual!" Mai said, activating the magic card.

**Dark Wind Ritual**  
Type: Magic - Ritual  
Effect: This card can only be played if there are 3 or more Wind type monsters in your Graveyard. Discard three Wind type monsters from your Graveyard from play and Special Summon 1 "Morgion the Black Wind" in face-up attack position or defense position from your Deck or Hand.

The sky began to darken as the wind picked up. Alex was running up the trail, but stopped when the winds started to howl. He knew something was up, it concerned Mai. He quickly ran toward the duel. As he did, he was in shock to see Mai battling Ra. To his surprise, a gigantic humanoid creature appeared. The man was cloaked with a purple robe, his red eyes visible under the veil of darkness. His hands looked like rat's claws and he held a giant axe in his hand. He cackled evilly. Toorima, as well as Bi and Alex, looked terrified of this. Kaiba, who was looking out the window, grinned evilly, as well Jolie and Serenity. Janguru and Mushi were shaking in their boots.

"Behold, Morgion the Black Wind!" Mai shouted.

**Morgion the Black Wind**  
Type: Fiend - Wind  
Level: 12  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 3000  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of "Dark Wind Ritual." Pay 300 Life Points to return any monsters removed from play back to the field. Any Wind type monsters on the field's ATK is increased by 600 points.

Yami Toorima - 1  
Mai - 501

Just like that, the Harpy Girl, Harpy Lady, and the Harpy Lady Sisters appeared on the field.

"How could you possibly try to destroy Ra?!" Toorima laughed.

"With time, strategy, and confidence! That was only a Special Summon! Now I summon a Cyber Harpy with Rose Whip (4/2100/1400) in attack mode!" Mai said, as the harpy appeared.

"So?" Toorima asked.

"I'm going to play a Magic Card that Yugi played to destroy the Orichalcos Obelisk! I play Brave Attack!"

Mai inserted the card into her disk. The harpies started to glow white. Toorima knew what was going to happen.

"All I have to do is offer those monsters and reduce Ra's ATK by the total number of their ATK!"

The Harpy Girl slashed at Ra, reducing it to 9499. The Harpy Lady slashed at Ra, reducing it 7599. The Cyber Harpie slashed and whipped Ra, reducing it to 4899. The Harpy Lady Sisters slashed at Ra as well, reducing it to 2349. Morgion slashed at Ra with its axe and claws, reducing Ra to 0. Toorima screamed as Ra disintegrated in a black mist, his body returning from Ra. The five monsters Mai controlled disappeared.

Toorima - 0  
Mai - 501

Bi cheered and clapped. Bakura grinned, knowing that Toorima had to forfeit Ra to Mai. Alex looked on in shock. He never would've thought something like that would happen in real life. Mai walked over to Toorima, then picked up the Winged Dragon of Ra from his Duel Disk. Toorima looked at her in disgust.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Mai shouted.

Toorima turned his head and walked into Kaiba's jet. Kaiba looked at Bakura and his gang and glared at them in anger as he took off. Bakura, Bi, and Alex ran over to Mai.

"Mai, you were fabulous!" Bi said.

"Yeah, I guess I am, aren't I?" Mai asked. "But you know what, I don't think I'll be able to control Ra. I tried one time and failed. Here, Bakura, it's yours."

Mai handed Bakura the Winged Dragon of Ra. Bakura grinned and put it in his deck box.

"You're quite kind, Mai. By the way, we couldn't find Gen at all. We found this young man though. He told us his name was....."

"Gen?!" Mai asked, looking at Alex.

Alex's face turned bright red. He started to whistle innocently while Bi looked at him.

"What are you talking about? This is Alex Roberts." she said.

"Bi, Bakura, I don't know if I totally described Gen to you, but that is Gen."

Bakura looked at Gen, who was turning his head away from them.

"So, you lied to us?" he asked.

"Um..... not necessarily. No.......... yes.............. no." Gen said.

Bakura and Bi looked on in disbelief as Mai giggled a bit.

In Kaiba's jet, Toorima was isolating himself from the rest of the group. He felt like he had let them all down. He had lost the Winged Dragon of Ra to Mai, the one person that Marik totally decimated in the Battle City tournament. He knew Kaiba, Serenity, and Jolie weren't happy with him. No one was ever happy for him. But he still had Obelisk and Slifer, two more Gods to use to try and regain his honor.

* * *

Next time......

**Gen:** Okay, so I lied about my identity. Let it go. Back to the subject, I take Mai, Bakura, and Bi to Illinois in less than a day. Our destination is to find a girl named Zelda Phoenix, whom we think is the reincarnated form of Mordecai. Just as we find her, Jolie appears wanting to duel against us. I take the challenge, but you're going to have to see who wins in "Apocalyptic Revelations: Time."


	15. Time

Last time..........

**Bakura:** Mai was in a tough spot facing Toorima and his darkside, as well as the Winged Dragon of Ra. Bi and I ran to find this Gen Iruka fellow, but before we could, Mushi and Janguru attacked us. A young man saved us from the two and we went back to help Mai. Mai was able to summon Morgion the Black Wind and destroy Ra, as well as Toorima's chances of becoming a Lilim again. She also achieved the Winged Dragon of Ra, but she gave it to me. That young man that we met earlier, he revealed himself as Gen. Now we must find Mordecai before Kaiba and Serenity do.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Time**

Bakura, Bi, and Mai were riding in style through the borders of Ohio in Gen's black jeep. What a ride it was. They knew now that the possible Lilim that was once Mordecai resided in Illinois somewhere, thanks to the information slip of Mushi and Janguru. Bakura and Bi were sitting in the back of the jeep, while Gen and Mai were in the front. Bakura not only wanted to find Mordecai before Kaiba did, but he also wanted to save Ayana. He knew what Kaiba was going to do with her. He wanted her to merge with the destroyed, Lilith. He couldn't let that happen again. He couldn't let the woman he loved die and become one with the Beast. During the trip, Mai explained to Gen about the Lilim, the servants, and Lilith. She also explained why Kaiba and Serenity were psychotic now.

Gen now understood everything. He now knew about the incident that happened five years ago and why Kaiba was committed and what Morgion was. He now knew the name of all the servants: Twilight Dragon, Hecate, Takhisis, Lolth, Chemosh, Sirrion, Morgion, and Zeboim. Still he didn't understand why Kaiba would want to sacrifice Ayana to Lilith. No logical explanation. What was so special about Ayana that she had to merge with Lilith? Why not Serenity?

"Because Tea merged with Lilith and it was her that destroyed half the world's population." Bakura said.

"Really? So, Ayana is really Tea?" Gen asked.

"It's more confusing than that, I'm afraid. You see, when the souls were set free from the Orb of Eternity, the souls chose what form their bodies should have. Plus, the memories of the body would be altered to where they know nothing of the incident. Tea is Ayana, Ishizu Ishtar is Bi, Marik Isthar is Toorima, Weevil Underwood is Mushi, Rex Raptor is Janguru, Sylvia is Jolie, and someone else out there is Mordecai." Mai said.

"Do you guys at least know what Mordecai is now? You know, boy, girl? What?" Bi asked.

"Can't remember. It's been five years when we hid Mordecai's reincarnated form." Bakura said.

"I don't see why you want to keep Mordecai away from Kaiba, though."

"Gen, the last time the Lilim were all in the same spot, Lilith's seal was breaking. Shadi tried to kill us to prevent the seal from breaking and we killed him! We were foolish to believe that by releasing Lilith that we would be all powerful beings. Instead, it was just another excuse for humanity to be wiped away by some demon that has no face!" Mai replied.

Bi knew what Mai was saying. The last time the Lilim were together, Lilith's avatar, Black Death, led them to the seal and how to destroy it. They couldn't afford Black Death to come around again. It must not happen. Gen just continued to drive. In about a day they would reach Illinois. They were still in for a long drive.

Kaiba's gang, however, didn't have problems. They were flying in the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet that he had made before Battle City. He first rode in it with Mokuba. Poor Mokuba. Kaiba still had post traumatic visions of Mokuba burning in front of his very eyes. Why did Mokuba sell his soul to Lilith, though? It made no sense to him. Serenity knew what Kaiba was thinking and put her hand on his hand, trying to console him. Janguru and Mushi were still talking about how they were almost shot by Gen. Jolie, though, was talking with Toorima. Toorima was looking at the wounded Ayana. She looked horrible. She needed a doctor as soon Kaiba beat the crap out of her. For all they knew, Ayana was probably dead. Jolie looked at the two remaining God cards that he had left.

"Zo, Toorima, how did you manage to sneak ze Egyptian God cards?" Jolie asked.

"I challenged Pegasus for them. He said if I won fair and square that he would give them to me. Indeed he did. Now he's spreading the rumor that he was robbed. Gimme a break." Toorima said, putting Slifer and Obelisk in his deck box.

"It must be hard to have two minds in one body, huh?"

"What does that have to do with anything, Jolie? My darkside will only come out when we're dueling. We made that agreement."

"I....... I know. But...... still. It must be hard to cope with it."

"It isn't. Just as long as he keeps up with his bloodthirsty torturous dueling tactics against people like Bimusouko Senritsu and Bakura Ryou, we'll be fine." Toorima looked at Kaiba. "How much longer until we reach Illinois, Kaiba?"

"Why do you care?" Kaiba asked.

"You do want to reach Mordecai fast, right? How do we not know that Bakura and his fools are already in Illinois, huh?"

"I don't care if they are. They wouldn't have known that Mordecai was there IF two BUMBLING MORONS DIDN'T GIVE AWAY HIS LOCATION!" Serenity shouted.

Mushi and Janguru lowered their heads. They knew that it was them who Serenity was talking about.

"That's enough. No time for arguing. We need to find Mordecai and we need to -- huh?" Kaiba stopped.

He looked at his radar screen. It was flashing like crazy.

"DNA match. Mordecai." a computer voice said.

Kaiba grinned evilly, as did Serenity. Their objective was about to be complete. Kaiba quickly landed the jet in the woods near their destination. The doors opened and one-by-one, they exited the jet. Kaiba looked at Janguru and Mushi.

"You two stay here! I need someone to watch the jet and watch Meijin." he said.

"Understood." Mushi and Janguru said with a salute.

Toorima looked at the two, then at Kaiba.

"I'll stay here as well. You never know when Bakura and those other fools will come by." he said.

Kaiba couldn't help but grin. How obediant Toorima was to him for a new servant.

"Very good, Naito. You may prove to be a more loyal servant after all. Come on, Serenity, Jolie." he said.

Jolie looked back at Toorima, then followed Serenity and Kaiba. As they left, Toorima looked back at Janguru and Mushi. _Now's my chance._ he thought.

Not more than three hours later, the black jeep pulled up in Illinois. Mai looked at a sign that read: "Welcome to Chicago." They had made it to their destination. But first, Gen had to stop for gas. It was hard for Bakura and Bi to communicate with people at the gas station, since they didn't know English. Mai had to translate for them. Bi grabbed a bag of Baked Lays and Bakura grabbed five pieces of Slim Jim beef jerky. It took the clerk a while to translate their yen, but he had no trouble with Mai translating for him. The clerk looked at Bi, noticing her clothes were torn and her face was scratched.

"What happened to you, miss?" he asked.

"What did he say?" Bi asked.

"He was wondering what happened to you." Mai translated.

"Oh okay. Tell him that I got into a fight with some scumbag tramp." Bi smiled.

Mai told the clerk what Bi told her. The clerk shook his head.

"Gimme a break. People today, beating up on pretty foreigners. That's disrespectful." the clerk said. "By the way, why don't you tell these guys about the carnival that's in town, miss?"

"Carnival? What carnival?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, the Phoenix family is holding their annual carnival in downtown Chicago. They start it up every time it's the beginning of fall to celebrate the harvest and Halloween."

Mai told Bakura and Bi about the carnival. That's when it hit Bakura. He was thinking that maybe Mordecai would be at that carnival since he loved to use clowns and other magic cards against his opponents. Mordecai also liked Halloween, so hopefully they would find him there.

"Thank you, sir. You helped us out a lot on our mission." Bi said.

She then remembered that the man couldn't speak Japanese. Mai translated for her again to the man, who laughed.

"I'll be sure to get someone in here for a translator as soon as you leave, miss." he said.

Mai winked at the man, then they left. Gen was waiting for them at the jeep. They entered the jeep and took off. Thank God Gen prepaid for gas beforehand. Mai then told Gen of the Phoenix Carnival, giving him the idea to stop by downtown Chicago. Bi, who had pulled her CD player from the back at the gas station, was listening to a song on her CD that had put her to sleep. Bakura was looking at the Winged Dragon of Ra in awe. He couldn't believe that he had Ra now. He had used it once against Yami Marik, but it had no ATK because of Marik's traps and he lost. Gen and Mai were still talking to one another. Apparently they had so much to catch up on. It was good to see that Mai still had someone to call her lover after Lilith had killed many people including Joey. It took maybe forty-five minutes to get downtown. The streets were filled with the sounds of Celtic music, the music that Bi seemed to love the most. The song playing was familiar to Bi that was singing along.

"You were half of me......... long time ago. Oh, life could never be perfect without you. But I'm still on my way to the future. For I remember your sweet song in my mind." she sang.

"What's that song?" Gen asked.

"Oh, it's called 'Sweet Song' by Yuki Kajiura. She's very good. Now, if you excuse me." Bi said. "To the lost horizon, I'm calling your name, again and again. Though the night is so dark. A new dawn is so close to me. Sun will come and shine on all seeds of hope, bud, and bloom."

Bi just hummed the rest of the song. Mai and Bakura smiled at her. It was good to know that the reincarnated form of Ishizu, the friend that they bid farewell to when Lilith awakened, was living a more normal life. But they weren't at the carnival just to have fun. No, they were at the carnival to find Mordecai, or whomever he was now. They heard the sound of a xylophone playing. Bakura turned to see a young woman, who looked no more than twenty or so, with long black hair and blue eyes. She had her hair in a ponytail, her skin was pale, and she wore a black tanktop and blue jeans. She wore black Sketchers shoes as well. There was also chanting from a male choir, as well as a piano playing and a flute. Mai turned to see Bakura was mesmerized by this music.

"Bakura, is something wrong?" she asked.

Bakura didn't respond. The girl's music was hypnotic. It was as though she was actually calling out to Bakura and his comrades. Bi and Gen stopped to listen to the hypnotic tunes. Mai looked at the girl closely, then she saw something in the background. No, not something, someone! Three people! Jolie, Kaiba, and Serenity! They were here at the carnival! She nudged Bakura's shoulder, who snapped out of his trance.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't look now, but the Dangerous Trio just showed up." she said, pointing at Kaiba, Serenity, and Jolie.

Bakura, Bi, and Gen looked where she was pointing and saw them. There they were. Bakura glared at Kaiba. To their surprise, the three weren't even looking at them, but at the woman playing the music. Although, this time, she was singing a strong powerful song which sounded like a combo of Japanese and Latin. When she was done, she got off the stage she was on and was heading to another area of the carnival. Kaiba and his gang were following her.

"Come on, we haven't a moment to lose!" Gen said, following Kaiba.

Bakura and the others were following closely behind Kaiba, making sure he didn't see them. They were trying to reach the woman before he did. They had the suspicion that this woman was Mordecai. But just as they were getting close, Jolie turned and saw them. She stopped Serenity, who looked back at her.

"What is it?" Serenity said.

"Tell Kaiba I'll catch up after I dispose of zese fools!" Jolie said.

Serenity looked confused and saw Bakura and his group. They stopped, noticing they were seen. Serenity grinned evilly.

"Finish them off, Jolie." Serenity said, running after Kaiba.

Jolie grinned evilly and activated her golden duel disk. Obviously Kaiba had given her one in case they were being followed by Bakura. Bakura and his group stopped, they saw Jolie with her duel disk.

"Zo, fellas, which one of you wants to have zere dirrere kicked by moi?" she asked.

* * *

Next time........

**Serenity:** Jolie begins her duel against that wretched Gen Iruka. Just as we get our hands on Zelda Phoenix, we get ambushed by Mai, Bi, and Bakura. Jolie is able to summon her servant, Lolth the Spider Queen. Hopefully this will be enough to take out that fool! I guess we'll see who is the victim in "Apocalyptic Revelations: Passion."


	16. Passion

Last time.....

**Jolie:** Ooh la la, mon ami, wouldn't you know, we found Mordecai! Unfortunately, zo did zose brats, Bakura, Bi, Mai, and Gen. Zey zeemed to 'ave followed us to Chicago and on our pursuit to find Mordecai, whom we zuspect is a carnival woman named Zelda Phoenix. And now I stand alone to do battle against one of Bakura's little friends.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Passion**

The crowd looked at Bakura, Bi, Mai, Gen, and Jolie, who had her golden duel disk ready to duel. Bakura knew Jolie would want to duel someone. It wasn't going to be him. He wanted to stop Kaiba and Serenity from reaching the woman whom they suspect to be Mordecai. Mai nor Bi wanted to fight her, they didn't want to lose their Lilim titles. So it looked like Gen was going to battle her.

"Well?" Jolie asked. "Who's ready to duel against the French regional champion?"

Bakura looked at Gen.

"You're going to have to face her, Gen." he said.

"What?! Why me?! I know nothing of the Lilim or what she has." Gen said.

"Jolie is the reincarnation of Sylvia, so that means she has Lolth. I can't remember Lolth's special ability, but it's bad enough." Mai said.

"Just keep her busy long enough for us to stop Kaiba." Bi said.

Jolie giggled. This got the group's attention.

"What's so funny?" Bakura asked.

"Ze fool you want to make me duel has no Duel Disk. How can he fight me, hm?" Jolie mocked.

Gen grinned and made a fist with his right hand. He held the fist close to his face and a black duel disk appeared, the slots red. Mai stared in awe. _How did he do that? Does he possess the power of the Shadow Realm?_ she thought. Jolie glared at this.

"I'm not amuzed with the little magic freak here." she said.

As she said that, Gen put a deck into the deck slot that resembled the head of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Bakura, Bi, and Mai ran past the crowd to follow Kaiba and Serenity. Jolie and Gen activated their disks and drew five cards.

Jolie - 8000  
Gen - 8000

"Don't bother to read my mind, Jolie." Gen said.

Jolie's eyes bugged out of her head.

"WHAT?! How did you know I could do zat?!" Jolie shouted.

"Because you just told me," Gen smirked, "Make your move."

Jolie stared angrily at Gen and drew a card. She smiled.

"I'll just set four cards face-down and one monster in defense." she said. "Try to one me up there, Magi!"

"Gladly," Gen said, drawing, "I'd be glad to play Gearfried the Iron Knight (4/1800/1600) and one card face-down."

Gearfried appeared in front of Gen. The blond haired duelist stroked his hair with his hand. People in the carnival were impressed to see this, thinking it was part of the show. In fact, even the carnival members were into it as they were supplying battle music for the duel.

"Attack!" Gen shouted.

Gearfried slashed at Jolie's face-down monster, revealing itself to be a Mystical Elf (4/800/2000). Jolie clicked her tongue.

"Zo zorry, Gen, you'll have to do better zan zat." Jolie snickered.

Jolie - 8000  
Gen - 7800

"Next, I activate my face-down cards! Imperial Order, Life-Absorbing Machine, and Solemn Wishes!" Jolie said, revealing her traps. "Zis way you can't use your magic cards and I can gain more Life Points."

"Why?" Gen asked.

"Because of the next card I'm about to draw." Jolie said, drawing. "500 Life Points to moi."

Jolie -8500  
Gen - 7800

"Then I pay 700 Life Points to keep my Imperial Order on ze field."

Jolie - 7800  
Gen - 7800

"I play Injector Fairy Lily (4/400/1500) in attack mode."

The pink haired fairy nurse appeared with her needle in hand. The crowd "ooh"ed and "ah"ed for the appearance. Gen knew what was going to happen. This was bad.

"Next, I'll give up 2000 Life Points to increase Lily's ATK to 3400."

Jolie - 5500  
Gen - 7800

"Lily! Attack!" Jolie shouted as Lily stabbed Gearfried with her needle.

Jolie - 5500  
Gen - 6200

"I activate my Trap Card, Jolie, Michizure!" Gen shouted.

The ground started to quake, making the people scream. Jolie laughed.

"I don't zink zo! I activate my trap, Seven Tools of ze Bandit!" Jolie said.

Jolie - 4800  
Gen - 6200

A Swiss army knife appeared and stabbed into the ground, stopping the quake.

"I'm better off letting you kill yourself." Gen said, drawing. "I play two cards face-down and play a monster in defense."

Gen did just that. Jolie squinted her eyes and started to read Gen's mind on what the cards were. Two traps and a weak defense monster. This was to her advantage.

"Zo zorry, Gen, but it's my turn." Jolie said, drawing. "I gain 500 Life Points for Solemn Wishes."

Jolie - 5300  
Gen - 6200

"Give away 700 for ze Imperial Order."

Jolie - 4600  
Gen - 6200

"And zen I gain 1350 zanks to Life Absorbing Machine."

Jolie - 5950  
Gen - 6200

"Then, I will play ze Dark Elf (4/2000/800)."

The Dark Elf appeared on the field, snickering, and looking at Gen seductively.

"Looks like I'll have to use my Trap Card, Gravity Bind!" Gen said.

The three monsters on Jolie's field froze in place since they were level 4 monsters. Jolie growled in frustration. _He will not make a fool of me like that bitch Ayana did!_ she thought.

Kaiba and Serenity finally met up with the young woman. She had just put on her black glasses to see them.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we're big fans of what you did, but we didn't catch your name." Serenity said, sweetly.

"The name is Phoenix. Zelda Phoenix. Who wants to know?"

"Me. Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler at your service, Ms. Phoenix." Kaiba said.

Zelda's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She moved back from the two, she knowing they were escaped convicts of the insane asylum.

"What do you want with me?" Zelda asked.

Serenity grabbed Zelda by the wrist. Zelda glared at Serenity. She did not like to be grabbed by the wrist by anyone, male or female. She reared back her free hand and punched Serenity in the face, knocking her down. Serenity glared at Zelda and let out a primal scream, tackling Zelda and pulling her hair. Kaiba pulled Serenity off of Zelda, Serenity struggling from Kaiba's grip.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL THE BITCH! LET ME GO!" Serenity shouted.

"Calm down, Serenity! You're blowing our cover!" Kaiba shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING ANYTHING!" Serenity shouted.

Zelda took this opportunity to run away from the two arguing Lilim. It didn't take long for the two to realize she was running away. They quickly followed her, Bakura's group behind them, moving past the crowds.

Back at the duel, Jolie was at a lock. She couldn't use her Magic Cards if she wanted to because of Imperial Order. Plus, with Gravity Bind, she couldn't let her monsters attack. She was out of luck.

"I pass my turn." she muttered.

"Good. My move." Gen said, drawing. "I will sacrifice my face-down monster for Jinzo (6/2400/1600)."

Jolie's eyes bugged out of her head as the face-down monster shattered and was replaced by the android. Jinzo's eyes flashed red, destroying the traps on Jolie's field. Jolie growled in frustration. She could've seen that coming, but forgot to read Gen's mind to see what he was going to do.

"Jinzo, attack Fairy Lily!" Gen said.

Jinzo charged up a ball of dark energy. Jolie grinned.

"No zo fast, mon ami! Lily, increase your ATK!" she shouted.

Lily's ATK went to 3400 just in time to destroy Jinzo.

Jolie - 3950  
Gen - 5200

"What? What happened?" Gen asked.

"You stupid boy, didn't you know zat Lily can still increase her ATK even when it's your turn?! She can increase her power during ze Battle Phase. Now, it's my turn." Jolie said, drawing. She smiled. "I drew what I needed. I play the Dark Elf Ritual!"

Jolie slapped the Magic Card on her disk. The arena darkened as the three monsters were strapped to stone alters. An elven woman with pale skin dressed in a black gown, walked over to the monsters with a dagger in hand. She stabbed each monster to Gen's misfortune.

**Dark Elf Ritual**  
Type: Magic - Ritual  
Effect: Offer 3 monsters on your side of the field and remove them from play. Special Summon 1 "Lolth the Spider Queen" from your Deck or Hand to the field in face-up attack position or defense position.

A woman appeared on the field. She has long white hair and dark skin, her eyes a violet color. She wore a golden tiara on her head and a golden necklace. At the base of the necklace was two triangular stones, resembling spider fangs. She wore a mesh-like brassire and a golden belt. She held a saber in her left hand. To Gen's surprise, the woman had the lower body of a black widow spider.

**Lolth the Spider Queen**  
Type: Dark - Insect  
Level: 9  
ATK: 3600  
DEF: 2400  
Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by the effects of the "Dark Elf Ritual." Once every stand-by, choose 1 of your opponent's face-up monsters and switch its attack position. During the battle step, pay half your Life Points to increase this card's ATK by double.

"That's Lolth?!" Gen asked.

"Oui oui, mon ami. Zis is Lolth ze Spider Queen, my servant. Now I go on the attack! I pay half of my Life Points to double Lolth's ATK! Attack!"

Lolth hissed and charged at Gen, her ATK going to 7200.

Jolie - 1925  
Gen - 5200

Gen grinned wickedly at Jolie.

"Activating trap! Nutrient Z!" he shouted, revealing the trap. "Time to gain at least 4000 Life Points."

Jolie - 1925  
Gen - 9200

It didn't matter, Gen was struck hard by the saber of Lolth, knocking him to the ground. The people gasped when they saw this. Some were murmuring about how great the "show" was going on. Gen slowly stood up as Jolie and Lolth laughed.

Jolie - 1925  
Gen - 2200

"Zo, Gen, are you ready to surrender?" Jolie laughed.

* * *

Next time..............

**Toorima:** Gen and Jolie continue their duel against each other, amusing the crowd, while I start my plan. Kaiba and Serenity fail in obtaining Zelda on their side and she runs away with Bakura's foolish group. Little does Kaiba know what I'm planning. You'll have to find out on "Apocalyptic Revelations: Defiance."


	17. Defiance

Last time...

**Zelda:** Okay, I have no idea what's going on around here. Things have gotten too hectic here in the carnival. Duel Monsters appearing from out of nowhere, some man making a duel disk appear just by raising his arm up, and a giant spider woman! Not only that but Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler are after me! What is going on here! This is all too confusing for me!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Defiance**

Zelda continued to run from Kaiba and Serenity. As she passed an alleyway, two hands grabbed Zelda by the neck and her mouth, covering up her screams. She moved her eyes to see who was her attacker and saw Mai. Mai let go of her neck and put a finger to her lips.

"If you don't want those nutcases to find you, come with us." she said, letting go of Zelda.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you and what do you want with me! Are with Kaiba and his little bitch!" Zelda shouted.

"Keep your voice down! You don't want them to hear you, do you!" Mai asked. "Listen, my name is Mai Valentine."

Zelda's eyes widened. She couldn't believe she was in the company of Mai Valentine, the Harpy Duelist. The one who defeated Joey Wheeler during the Doma invasion.

"A-Are you for real?" she muttered.

"Of course she's for real." came a voice.

Zelda looked behind Mai and saw Bakura and Bi. She glared at Bakura. She knew that it was partially his fault for releasing Lilith onto the world and killing almost everyone. Bakura looked at the black haired carnival girl.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Mordecai?" he asked.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Zeldaasked.

Bi sighed and walked over to Zelda. She put her hand on her shoulder and sat her down on a wooden crate.

"It would be best if you sat this one out. Get ready for what Bakura and Mai have to tell you. It will blow your mind. It did mine." Bi said.

Back at the duel, however, Gen was not having much luck against Jolie and her Lolth monster. The French duelist and her monster were both laughing, knowing that Gen couldn't make a comeback even if he tried.

Jolie - 1925  
Gen - 2200

"I'm vaiting for your decision, Gen. Do you zurrender?" Jolie giggled.

"You wish! An Archknight never surrenders!" Gen said, drawing a card.

Jolie's eyes widened. _Archknight? I thought they all died in the final battle against Lilith! Who is he?_ she thought. Gen looked at the cards in his hand. He sighed and shook his head.

"I guess I'll just have to play Pot of Greed for my opening." he said, drawing two more cards. "Next, I'll just play this monster, the Red Eyes Black Dragon Chick (1/800/500)."

A red egg appeared on the field, then hatched. A baby Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerged from it. It looked at Lolth and let out a small squeak-like cry. Jolie started to laugh even more.

"You're kidding, right! Please tell me zat waz not the move you wanted to do!" she laughed.

"Oh it is, but I'm not finished. I'm going to activate its special ability to sacrifice itself and Special Summon one Red-Eyes Black Dragon (7/2400/2000)!"

Just as Gen said, the baby dragon started to glow black and grow in size. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field, growling.

"Vat! Zat's your big move!" Jolie asked.

"Nope, not yet. I'm going to offer my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to Special Summon a greater dragon! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (7/2400/2000)!"

Jolie gasped as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon started to grow more dark. A red light shined from its black skin. It looked at Jolie and let out a loud scream. The people in the carnival began to panic.

"Just so you know, my dragon gains 300 ATK for every dragon in my graveyard! That means the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Black Chick!"

At that moment, the dragon started to grow more as its ATK went to 3000. It growled evilly as its eyes flashed red. Jolie was now whimpering.

"I don't believe zis! It's almost az powerful az my monster! But it's still not strong enough!" she shouted.

"Fine then, I'll activate my face-down card, Spirit of the Red-Eyes!" Gen shouted, revealing the card.

**Spirit of the Red-Eyes**  
Type: Magic/Equipment  
Effect: Increase the ATK of 1 monster with the name "Red-Eyes" in its name by double the original ATK.

The dark dragon growled again and started to grow more and more as a red aura shined from it. Its ATK was now 5400, 1800 more ATK stronger than Lolth. Gen shook his head.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack with Mega Flare!"

The dragon took the sky, Lolth looking upwards. The dragon opened its mouth and dark fire started to charge up inside it. Within seconds, it shot out a large fireball at Lolth, disintegrating the spider queen.

Jolie - 125  
Gen - 2200

"No vay... You destroyed Lolth with that pathetic monster...?" she asked.

"Pathetic? Looks like my dragon has you on the ropes, Jolie! Let's see you try to worm your way out of this one!" Gen taunted.

Jolie drew a card and smiled.

"I will. I activate my Magic Card, Monster Reborn, reviving Lolth!" she shouted as Lolth reappeared. "Next, I pay half of my life points to increase her ATK by double!"

Jolie - 63  
Gen - 2200

Lolth's ATK increased to 7200. Gen's eyes widened. He knew that if Jolie attacked now he would lose the match. It was all over.

"Then, my spider queen will attack your dragon!"

With that, Lolth shot a beam of dark energy at the dragon, destroying it with no problem.

Jolie - 63  
Gen - 0

"Hmph, so much for you." she giggled, flipping her hair.

Lolth's image disappeared off the streets of Chicago as Gen looked on in disbelief. _I lost... I'm sorry, Mai._ he thought. With that, Jolie blew Gen a kiss, then ran through the crowd to catch up with Kaiba and Serenity. Gen looked at where she was going and started to run after her.

Back in the alleyway, Zelda looked shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parents weren't really her parents, her family not really her family, everything was just a lie to her. A lie to protect her. Not only that, she couldn't believe that she was once Mordecai, a man that used cryptic carnival monsters to win his matches. A man that was killed in battle when Lilith was released into the world by Bakura's foolishness, their foolishness. She too felt responsible for the death and rebirth of many, yet making them forget their past lives.

"So now we have to find Ayana and get her back with us before Kaiba takes her to Lilith's burial grounds." Mai said.

"Do you think you can handle the responsible of the entire world's lives on your shoulders, Zelda?" Bakura asked.

What choice did she have? She had to accept. She was a Lilim, one of Lilith's eight children. She now knew that the monsters that Bakura, Mai, Bi, and Jolie had were activated. Only Kaiba, Ayana, Serenity, and Ayana had to activate theirs and Black Death would awaken, letting people know the end was near. If Lilith were to return to the world of the living again, everyone would die, whether they had a choice or not. Everyone except the Lilim, her children. They would be spared. She couldn't bear envisioning the deaths of billions if Lilith returned. She raised her head to meet Bakura's.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth to stop Kaiba's insanity. He wants to bring forth the end of the world, he has to go through me first." Zelda said.

"That's good to hear." Bi replied.

"No, that's not good to hear at all." came a voice.

They all turned around to see Kaiba and Serenity standing at the alleyway entrance. They were glaring at the group in front of them.

"How could you listen and go with them, Zelda? They are the ones responsible for why you don't remember your past!" Kaiba shouted.

"Oh, and you weren't! You wanted power more than anything! You wanted to wake up Lilith to get eternal power! Everyone was fooled by her and those who were died! Don't you have any remorse for you killing your own brother!" Bi shouted.

"Shut up!" Kaiba shouted. "Don't bring Mokuba into this!"

Bakura, Bi, and Mai held up their duel disks, holding them like bladed gauntlets. They were afraid to kill Kaiba and Serenity where they stood. Just then, Jolie walked up to Kaiba and Serenity. She was shocked to see Zelda standing behind the three.

"Vat! You couldn't get her on our side!" she shouted.

"Not now, Jolie - wait a sec, where's that fool you were dueling?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, the Archknight? I took care of him with no problem at all." Jolie laughed.

_Archknight? Gen was an Archknight?_ Mai thought. She shook her head.

"You're lying! Gen's not an Archknight! We killed the Archknights before Lilith awoken!" Mai shouted.

"Zat's vat you zink. Apparently you missed one." Jolie said.

"Enough talking. Weren't not needed here anymore." Kaiba said, pressing a button on his coat. "Janguru, Mushi, get us out of here!"

No response came from Kaiba's henchmen. He pushed the button again.

"Answer me!"

No response again. Kaiba looked frustrated. Something must've happened to the insect andjungle duelists. They would always answer upon command. Finally, a voice broke the silence.

"You called, Seto!" came the voice.

"What! Toorima! Where is Janguru and Mushi!" Serenity shouted.

Toorima laughed evilly. Even this made Bakura's group worried.

"Those two? Ha! You actually care about a bug and a reptile? Those fools didn't stand a chance against me. They're probably rotting away right at this minute."

"You didn't!" Kaiba shouted.

"I didn't what? Kill them? No, I didn't, but they're close to death. They lost to me in a Game of Darkness. I'm sure Mai and Bakura over there is familiar with the penalties in those games."

How could Bakura and Mai forget? When Bakura lost, his body was consumed into the shadows of the Shadow Realm and Mai was locked in an hour glass that would kill her when time ran out. Mai shook her head again. She didn't want to hear this.

"You bastard! Release them now!" Kaiba shouted.

"I don't think so. They'll be released when I want them to be released! And they'll be set free when I bring Ayana to the Crystal Gates!" Toorima chuckled.

_The Crystal Gates! No! He wants to have Ayana merge with Lilith already! That idiot! He'll doom us all!_ Bakura thought.

"You go anywhere near zose gates and you'll kill us all!" Jolie shouted.

"I know... I want you all to die. I should've been there in the final glory of Lilith's awakening as a Lilim, but did I? No! That cross dressing bitch, Bi, took my title! So now you'll all pay for my anguish! I'll see you there at the gates, and bring your monsters with you, all of you!"

After that, static came from Kaiba's communicator. This couldn't be happening. Toorima had betrayed Kaiba, he has nearly murdered Mushi and Janguru, and he's taking Ayana to Lilith. Then, Gen walked into the alleyway.

"What the? Oh great, looks like I'll have to beat the crap out of the three of you!" Gen said to Kaiba's group.

"Shut up, Gen! This is more important than that at the moment!" Mai shouted.

"What? But Kaiba and them are -"

"That's enough, Gen! I don't think you heard any of that, did you?" Bakura asked.

Gen shook his head. He obviously hadn't heard Toorima's threat to the world.

"What's going on here?"

Zelda looked at Gen.

"It's happening again... at the Crystal Gates. Lilith is about to be set free." she said.

* * *

Next time...

**Mai: **Looks like we're in a pickle big time here. Toorima has taken Kaiba's jet and Ayana with him. There's no other way to the Crystal Gate except by summoning all of our monsters. We don't want to do that or we'll signal the end of the world again. Not to mention that Gen has to explain his whole Archknight story to us. Maybe he hasa solution to make it to the gate without us awakening the monsters. Find out in the next story of "Apocalyptic Revelations: Archknight."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello there, it's nice to see you all again. I know I haven't been updating the story much, but that's because I have someone very important to me in the hospital at the moment. I'll update the story more, maybe even finish it soon, but not at the moment. Please read and review this chapter of my story, and no flaming. I will not accept flaming reviews. If you have any suggestions as to what should happen in the next chapters, suggest them in the review as well. I'll be waiting.


	18. Conclusion

**Conclusion to Apocalyptic Revelations**

**DISCLAIMER AND NOTE:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Konami does. All original characters and monsters are copyright me.I completely forgot my account for this site. As much as I would hate to do this, but I'm wrapping up the Apocalyptic Revelations stories, answering all the questions and showing the plot.

* * *

**The Archknights  
**In the last chapter, Gen Iruka said he was an Archknight and Jolie Marthis freaked out. In the next chapter, Gen was to tell everyone the origin of the Archknights and their purpose against the Lilim. They are people who are under the protection of a certain monster that they entrust, to Gen this is the Red-Eyes. Their mission is to kill the Lilim before awakening Lilith by defeating them in a Shadow Duel. Killing the Lilim would erase all traces of their demon. It turns out that the Superior of the Archknights sent Gen to find Mai those five years ago after Lilith's defeat. Bakura believes that the Archknights were destroyed during Lilith's reign, Gen begs to differ. They were in hiding, waiting for the right time to strike. The duel against Jolie made them visible now. Talk is over as a plan to reach the Crystal Gates begins. 

**The Crystal Gates  
**This was where Lilith was sealed away in the first place in the Hikarizuishou. Toorima drops a wounded Ayana before the gates, hoping they will open on their own before a Lilim. It turns out they will only open if all eight Lilim have united. In his blind rage, Toorima and his Yami attack Ayana, but Ayana finally fights back. She touches her former best friend's head and fills him with images that would drive even the most sanest person insane. Marik's reincarnation starts to freak out, going into convulsions, etc. Afterwards, a duel disk mysterious appears on Ayana's arm. A Shadow Duel is beginning, Ayana discovering her true power. Toorima is freaked out, he can't bring out his Yami to duel Ayana. He continues to get sick as the duel begins. Before too long, Toorima has enough strength to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. Ayana is not afraid as she finally summons her Lilim servant, Hecate the Dark Witch (12/3500/2800) through the Dark Moon Ritual. Slifer's effect kicks in and drains Hecate of 2000 ATK. Ayana doesn't seem to care as she uses Hecate's ability, which is to gain 500 ATK for every card in both player's graveyards. Doing so make Hecate more powerful than Slifer could ever be. With a final shot from Hecate's magical powers, Slifer is destroyed and Toorima is defeated. Ayana takes Slifer for her own, then uses her true power to have Toorima tortured by images of slaughter, pestilence, and destruction. She walks up to the Crystal Gates and waits for her brethren to come to her.

It isn't long beforeGen is able to pull a few strings with a United States Air Force jet squad (the captain being an Archknight), a jet for each that fits two people in (one for Kaiba and Serenity, one for Bakura and Bi, one for Mai and Gen, and one for Jolie and Zelda). Each jet is on auto-pilot, sending them straight to their destination. As they reach the gates, Jolie is the first to notice that Toorima is in shock. Ayana tells them what she has done and tosses to her Lilim brethren the final God Card, Obelisk. The eight Lilim have gathered, doing so has the dangerous Black Death cat-familiar appear. It opens the gate and brings the Lilim inside. In the events of them traversing the gates, the Yamizuishou has shattered, Lilith is free.

**Lilith and the Labyrinth  
**To everyone's surprise, Lilith has taken the form of Tea, except in an Arcaic attire. She tells her children that she doesn't desire all eight of them, but only one of them will be chosen to help her create a new world. She sets up a labyrinth within the gates and she makes a rule that if someone comes across another Lilim that they must battle. It's the rule. What Lilith doesn't realize is that Gen has stuck into the labyrinth. He is going to fulfill his purpose as an Archknight to kill the Lilim now. In the labyrinth, he comes across Zelda. He tells her that it's his job to exterminate the Lilim and a Shadow Duel begins. Gen has the upperhand with his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon on the field, Zelda with her strongest monster, Puck the Dark Harlequin (7/2800/2600). Without any delay, Zelda is able to summon Chemosh the Death Knight (12/1200/2000) with the Death Knight Ritual. His ability is to drain half of its opponent's life points and half of Zelda's to increase in ATK. Doing so has Chemosh powerful than the Red-Eyes and destroying it. The result is Gen's duel disk shattering and the shadows consuming his soul. Before he dies, he tells Zelda to tell Mai that he didn't mean to hurt her. As Zelda walks away, she can hear Gen's body burning into ash. She can't help but cry after what she had done.

Jolie meets with Ayana once again, their Shadow Duel beginning. However, before their duel officially begins, Ayana uses her powers to give Jolie mental trauma about the shadows, making her scared. Jolie is too scared to fight now, but has to or die. The duel is fierce and Jolie almost wins, but Ayana summons both Hecate and Slifer to the field. Before their attacks can hit Jolie she dies of a heart attack. With that, her body disintegrates into ash. Lolth has been set freed into Lilith's company.

Bi meets with Mai and the two must reluctantly duel in a Shadow Duel. Both Lilim are going at it good, summoning both Trakhisis and Morgion. During the duel, both Lilim servants are destroyed, resulting in Bi and Mai using their regular monsters. In the end, the result comes in as Bi uses her Archangel Knight to deliver the final blow to Mai. Bi cries as she hugs her idol, telling her that she didn't want to do it. Mai calls Bi Ishizu and embraces her as her body disintegrates. Bi starts to break down in tears as she hold onto the ashes that were once Mai.

Kaiba and Serenity are forced into a duel themselves, the debut of both Zeboim the Dark Sea (12/2500/2000) and Sirrion theFlowing Flame (12/unknown/unknown). Zeboim's effect is that Serenity has the choice of sacrificing everymonster in her hand, graveyard, and deck to empower Zeboim and decrease Sirrion's ATK. Sirrion's effect is that he gains the same ATK and DEF as the monsters used to summon him, which were Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes. Serenity is about to defeat Kaiba when Kaiba uses his Ring of Destruction and Wheel of Defense, destroying Sirrion and defeating Serenity. Serenity whispers Joey's name as her body disintegrates. Showing signs of a true psycho, Kaiba doesn't weep for Serenity's death.

Bakura can sense that Morgion, Zeboim,and Lolthare free, only five Lilim remain. It is then that he sees Zelda crying over the death of Gen. He doesn't want to duel her, his only mission is to defeat Kaiba for what he did to Ayana. Zelda runs over to him and says that she wants to help take Kaiba down. The two traverse the labyrinth as best they can and meet Kaiba. A two-on-one fight occurs, all three of the servants are out. However, during the fight, Kaiba uses Sirrion to defeat Zelda, killing her. Chemosh is free. Bakura despises Kaiba even more and their duel continues. In the end, Kaiba is defeated by Bakura, his body disintegrates after he calls out to Mokuba with a tear in his eye. Only three Lilim remained now: Bi, Ayana, and Bakura.

**Settling the Score**  
Ayana and Bi meet within the labyrinth, Bi telling Ayana that she doesn't want to fight her at all. She tells Ayana that they and Bakura could team up and kill Lilith like Bakura had planned. Ayana doesn't want to as she inflicts her mental pain powers on Bi. It's not working on Bi, though. The two fight one-on-one, flashbacks of the duel between Ishizu and Tea entering their minds. Bi yells at Ayana, calling her Tea, that she will not forgive her. Ayana calls Bi Ishizu as they curse each other. The fight between the two continues, both servants out. In a last attempt, Ayana uses the trap, Final Battle, to see which servant will be victorious. The two demons charge and as the smoke clears, Hecate is left standing. Bi chokes as she says to the heavens and Mai that she's sorry she couldn't stop this chaos from happening. Her body disintegrates and Trakhisis is set free.

It isn't long before Bakura and Ayana meet in the center of the labyrinth where Lilith had predicted they would be. Bakura tells Ayana not to fall into Lilith's hands but she doesn't care anymore. She tries her mental pain powers on Bakura but they don't work either. The shadow duel begins. At first it seemed like a battle of the Lilim, but the servants are destroyed. Ayana summons Slifer while Bakura summons Ra. The battle of the Gods start, destroying the labyrinth. In the end, both Gods are destroyed. Ayana results in using Dark Paladin while Bakura just summons three fiends to the field. Unaware of Bakura's plan, Ayana sees Bakura summon Obelisk. With his appearance, Ayana's paladin dies. She won't give up this duel. The two continue to duel and Obelisk is destroyed. This results in Bakura summoning Dark Necrofear for back up reasons as well as summoning the Destiny Board. To his surprise, Ayana summons Black Death, allowing it to die to summon Lilith to her field. Instead of her usual faceless winged demon self, she is in the form of Tea. This starts to screw with Bakura mind now. He can't possibly continue on, knowing he'll have to kill the woman he loves. Ayana says to Bakura, her voice changing to Tea's, "If you do not want to kill me, Bakura, you shouldn't have dragged me into this situation. It's all YOUR fault!" With that, Lilith zaps Bakura and kills him. Before Bakura disintegrates, Ayana plants a kiss on his lips, letting him go in peace.

**Face Your Destiny**  
Ayana is out of the labyrinth, her Lilim brethren set free. With that Lilith embraces Ayana and consumes her into her body. The destruction of the world is now at hand. Within Ayana, she sees herself in a peaceful garden, the other Lilim are there as well. She is scared, wondering why they are there. Each Lilim tries to talk Ayana into breaking free from her "mother" and setting the world free. To her amazement, people like Yugi, Joey, and everyone else who had died in the first Lilith uprising appears, trying to talk her into breaking free from the chains of fate. It is her destiny to choose the world's fate. Ayana doesn't want to hear it and yells out to Lilith to destroy everyone and everything. Her mother hears her cries and proceeds with the second uprising. Toorima, outside the gates, still in fear, can feel the end is near and doesn't want to die by Lilith's hands, so he throws himself off the icy cliffs and into the ocean below, drowning himself. Before he dies, he is embraced by an angel that resembles Ayana who takes him into the afterlife.

The whole world knows that the world is going to end. One-by-one, the people are reduced to ashes, each one crying tears of either joy or anguish. However, Ayana is seeing and feeling each and every person's sorrows. She can't believe this is happening to the people she once cared for. With that, she breaks free from Lilith's body. Doing so results in Lilith mutating into a hideous demon. As Lilith's true form is revealed, the Crystal Gates shatter and an outer space-like battlefield is formed, fire surrounding the two. The final duel will begin.

What is unfair to Ayana is that Lilith is summoning each Lilim servant, each one having the chosen Lilim's soul placed within them. If Ayana is to defeat Lilith, she has to kill her brethren again. Summoning Hecate makes Ayana place her soul into her servant. If Hecate dies, so will Ayana. It is time to fulfill a prophecy. Ayana is able to get two other Lilim servants on her field, the Twilight Dragon and Trahkisis. Doing so, she uses Polymerization to form Kiri-Jolith the Sword of Justice (12/5000/5000). Ayana takes the sword in arms and uses it ability to drain all but 1 LP to destroy all of Lilith's monsters. Lilith is shocked by this and Ayana runs the beast through with the sacred sword. Lilith changed back into Tea, not the Archaic one, but regular Tea. She looks at her "daughter" andthanks her as her body disintegrates.

Ayana appears in a ruined planet Earth outside the Crystal Gates. The smell of decay and fire feels the air. She has caused this destruction. She starts to hear the voices of each Lilim speaking to her about how she changed the destiny of mankind and that everyone she knows and cares for will return if she allows it. Ayana notices she still has Kiri-Jolith in her hand and she knows this sword can change destiny. With that, she stabs herself with it and falls into the sea below her. Before she dies, Ayana says to herself and the people she destroyed, "I want a world in which everyone is still here. No Lilth, no Lilim, nothing. Everything was just the same as it was. Let my wish be granted." As she finishes, her body disintegrates.

**The End?**  
The sound of an alarm clock is heard as Ayana wakes up in a strange looking room. She doesn't remember anything at all. She steps outside this room to see Tea and Bakura speaking to one another. She then addresses them as mother and father. After a little talk, Ayana steps outside and sees everything is alive and well. Yugi had gotten married to Rebecca, Mai to Joey, Tristan to Serenity, Kaiba to Ishizu (WHOA, WHAT!), Mordecai to Cherub, Marik to Vivian Wong, and Sylvia (Jolie's former self if you remember) to Leon (yes, the same Leon from the KC). Each one gave birth to a child: Toorima (Marik and Vivian), Gen (Mai and Joey), Toriyama (Serenity and Tristan), Bi (Kaiba and Ishizu), Zelda (Mordecai and Cherub), and Jolie (Sylvia and Leon).

As Ayana walks down the street, she bumps into someone.

"Sorry, miss, didn't see ya there. I'm kind of in a rush." the person says.

"It's okay." Ayana replies. She looks up to see a young man with black hair slicked back into a curved spike. His eyes were a dark blue and he wore a traditional Japanese school boy uniform, but it was white. Ayana looked at this young man with stars in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"I'm... I'm fine..." she mutters. "I'm Ayana..."

"Oh? I didn't ask your name, but it's my pleasure to know it. Since you introduced yourself, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Misawa... Daichi Misawa."

* * *

Ho boy, foreshadowing of a future story? Maybe. Reviews would be nice, but no flaming.


End file.
